


La Grenouille

by Fyin (Ephy)



Series: Comme un conte de fée [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Ai je mentionné le Joker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ceci est bien pire que la première partie, Le Joker est un warning, M/M, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Fyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Elle fit ce que font toutes les dames en difficulté : elle ferma les yeux, pensa à autre chose et effleura de ses lèvres la peau froide et mouillée de la grenouille. Aussitôt, un beau jeune homme se dressa, à la place de la vilaine grenouille."</i> - Le Roi Grenouille, les frère Grimm.</p><p>Quelqu'un a capturé un oiseau. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Les oiseaux sont à <i>lui</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une Balle dans la Mare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Frog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803559) by [Ephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy). 



_Les_ « il était une fois » _sont bien trop prévisibles. Quand un récit commence ainsi, vous savez habituellement comment il va se finir._

_Je_ déteste _être prévisible._

_De plus, trouver le début exact d’une histoire n’est pas si facile. Je pourrais avoir passé outre toute l’histoire avec Lex et Jason. Mais si cela n’était pas arrivé… Qui sait ? Peut-être ne serais-je pas qui je suis aujourdhui ! (Ne serait-ce pas dramatique ?)_

_De plus, donnons-nous un peu de challenge. Commencer ainsi serait_ bien _trop facile. Les personnages correspondent même aux archétypes ! Un jeune orphelin adopté par l’homme le plus important de la ville… Le vrai fils, héritier de la fortune de l’homme… Quelqu’un rampant dans l’ombre qui voudrait attirer son attention…_

_(Mais l’attention de qui, au juste ? Celle de l’homme ou celle de l’orphelin ?)_

_Donc non, non. Dans notre chère, terrible réalité gothamite, ça a commencé ainsi._

#### ***

Tim n’était pas vraiment fâché sur Damian pour se trouver au manoir Wayne. Si rien d’autre, Tim était content que Bruce ait l’opportunité d’avoir un fils de son sang. Pas que cela signifie grand-chose dans leur famille d’orphelins mais… ça comptait quand même, n’est-ce pas ? Après tout, personne ne ramassait tant de garçons perdus lui ressemblant sans vouloir un enfant.

Donc c’était bien pour Bruce. Il avait une vraie famille à présent. Enfin, à part que Damian restait Damian, bien sûr.

Et Tim s’en voulait de penser ça – pas la partie concernant _Damian restait Damian_ parce que, duh, elle était vraie. Mais la partie concernant la vraie famille. Bruce méritait mieux que Tim pensant qu’ils n’étaient pas vraiment père et fils, même si tôt après son adoption. Bruce avait toujours été là pour lui, comme il l’avait toujours été pour Dick et Jason.

Que Dick soit devenu son amant et que Jason ait préféré partir vivre avec un criminel étaient des détails. Bruce n’était pas très doué pour gérer les gens, sauf pendant une mission.

« Arrête d’y réfléchir si fort », interrompit Jason.

Tim sortit de ses pensées, surpris.

« Je ne suis pas…

— Si. Même si tu n’en avais pas fait une habitude, c’est écrit sur ton visage. »

Tim grimaça. Il en avait vraiment fait une habitude ? Il savait qu’il tendait à se concentrer sur ses pensées davantage que sur les gens autour de lui de temps en temps, mais il n’avait pas réalisé que ç’avait été remarqué. Il essayait de ne pas atteindre le niveau de Bruce, tout de même.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, tu n’en es pas à ce point. Pour l’instant. »

Apparemment, il y avait une raison pour laquelle Jason avait été Robin, comme sa capacité à lire les pensées des autres oiseaux.

Mais Tim savait déjà que Jason avait été digne du titre.

« Bruce essaie de ne pas le faire, le défendit tout de même Tim.

— Mais il est mauvais pour communiqué. Tu es bien plus doué que lui quand tu t’y mets, poussin. »

Tim essaya de ne pas faire la moue. Il savait qu’il était le plus jeune, mais…

Sauf qu’il ne l’était plus ; c’était Damian, maintenant.

« Eeet tu es reparti, fit Jason d’un ton qui se faisait agacé. Ne peux-tu pas juste te concentrer sur ce qu’on est en train de faire ? »

Tim baissa le nez. Jason avait travaillé toute la journée au bureau de Lex et était tout de même venir le rejoindre à la Cave ensuite pour l’aider pour une investigation. Ils essayaient de trouver The Spook, qui s’était échappé d’Arkham plus tôt cette semaine-là. Ils avaient quelques pistes mais pas de confirmation sur l’endroit où il pouvait se cacher. Batman se trouvait sur le terrain pour le chercher. Ils avaient espéré pouvoir l’aider en trouvant un indice mais la chance ne leur avait pas souri jusque là.

Soudain, Jason se leva et s’éloigna sans un mot. Tim battit des cils. Jason pouvait se montrer lunatique mais habituellement il était plus calme avec Tim.

« Où crois-tu aller, gamin ? »

Oh. Damian avait essayé de filer. _Encore une fois_.

« Lâche-moi, espèce de… ouch ! »

Jason avait mis une baffe à l’enfant, assez fort pour laisser un bleu.

« Jason ! protesta Tim.

— N’insulte pas quelqu’un que tu ne sais pas battre, sale gosse.

— C’est juste un enfant ! »

Damian lui lança un regard venimeux, prêt à attaquer Tim pour avoir énoncé la vérité à voix haute, mais la poigne de Jason était trop forte pour qu’il puisse s’en échapper. Jason lui-même renifla.

« Un gamin entraîné par la Ligue des Ombres n’a pas peur d’une petite baffe. Ce n’est pas comme si je lui avais cases le bras.

— Tu n’en serais pas capable ! » contesta Damian.

Les yeux de Jason brillèrent dangereusement. Damian semblait prêt à encaisser la douleur. Tim souhaita que Dick ne soit pas allé en patrouille avec Bruce ; cela commençait à sentir mauvais.

« Tu as raison, dit Jason, les prenant tous les deux par surprise. Je ne le ferais pas, parce que Bruce aurait ma tête pour ça. Es-tu du genre à te cacher derrière ton père, poule mouillée ? »

Damian couina d’indignation.

« Et apparemment je dois te faire remarquer qu’il aimerait encore _moins_ que tu tues quelqu’un », commenta Jason.

Damian grimaça. Tim pâlit : Jason avait donc raison ? L’enfant avait vraiment voulu tuer quelqu’un ?

Damian eut un sourire mauvais en voyant sa surprise.

(Ils étaient bien de la même famille, considérant la manière dont ils communiquaient davantage de manière non-verbale qu’avec des mots.)

Puis Jason bougea et soudainement, tordit le bras de Damian à un angle bizarre. L’enfant pâlit de douleur mais, à la place de crier, il essayait de se dégager – ce qui le fit seulement pâlir davantage.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Si tu continues de bouger, tu vas te disloquer l’épaule et je ne te lâcherai quand même pas. »

Quelque chose dans le ton prosaïque de Jason convainquit Damian, qui se figea. Il semblait avoir pris une décision, comme si peut-être Jason n’était pas aussi peu digne de son attention qu’il l’avait cru jusque là.

Tim comprenait tout à fait pourquoi. Jason n’avait pas la capacité de faire des sauts périlleux comme il respirait, contrairement à Dick ; cependant, le deuxième Robin bougeait sans le moindre temps d’arrêt durant des combats, fluide. De plus, il _occupait_ la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait – un peu comme un Bruce plus jeune. Jason donnait toujours l’impression de mener la dance, agissait toujours de façon décidée.

Tim connaissait ses propres capacités ; il ne deviendrait jamais un combattant comme eux. Il enviait leur aisance. Il pouvait néanmoins apporter son aide, comme assistant détective si rien d’autre.

« Tim. Ne crois pas que, parce que je suis occupé avec le sale gosse, je ne t’entends pas réfléchir en surdose. »

S’il pouvait arrêter de rougir à tout bout de champ, aussi, ce serait bien. Damian souriait à nouveau d’un air supérieur, ce qui empirait encore la situation. Un mouvement de main de Jason le fit cesser.

« Assez, vous deux. Gamin, être le fils de sang de Batman ne te donne aucun droit particulier dans cette maison, tu vas devoir te montrer digne de son respect. Pour ce faire, tu dois suivre ses règles, pas celles de la Ligue. Tim, arrête de te morfondre, tu es le meilleur. Alfred mis à part, bien sûr.

— Merci, maître Jason. J’espère néanmoins que vous ne comptez pas blesser de manière permanente les muscles de qui que ce soit.

— Je suis sûre que je n’en aurai pas besoin. N’est-ce pas, Damian ? »

L’enfant fit son habituel bruit de gorge que Jason sembla considérer comme un oui. Il le laissa aller – puis bloqua immédiatement la lame que Damian avait fait apparaître de nulle part en attrapant son poignet.

« Rappelle-moi de ne pas te laisser approcher des katanas », dit Jason distraitement tout en poussant le bras de l’enfant vers le bas.

Damian essaya de résister mais il n’avait pas la force de lutter contre l’adolescent. Il essaya de lui donner un coup de pied à la place ; Jason para sans beaucoup d’effort. Derrière eux, Alfred disposait tranquillement quelques sandwiches et de la soupe sur une table pour qu’ils puissent manger en attendant le retour de Bruce.

Tim essaya de ne pas sourire. Une journée ordinaire à la Batcave.

« Allez, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais rien faire d’autre », provoqua Jason.

Peut-être n’avait-ce pas été une très bonne idée. Damian se battait _bien_ ; il avait visiblement eu les meilleurs professeurs au monde. Et il frappait pour tuer.

Cela ne parut pas déstabiliser Jason. Il continua d’éviter et de se moquer et de donner des conseils bien cachés.

« Un peu court sur la gauche. Toujours court, j’espère que tu ne fais pas ça exprès pour que je m’attende à ce que ça doit encore trop court la prochaine fois. Aw, vraiment ? Tu ne viens pas d’essayer ça sur moi, si ? Encore trop c… ah, c’est mieux déjà. Au fait, si je te surprends près de Tim avec cette lame, je te la fourrerai dans le cul. »

Ce dernier commentaire fit trébucher Damian sur son propre pied, bien qu’il réussisse à faire semblant qu’il l’avait fait _exprès_ afin de rouler vers Jason et atteindre ses chevilles.

Tim prit un sandwiche et se concentra sur ses dossiers. Ces deux-là se débrouillaient très bien tout seuls.

#### ***

Jason ne se souvenait que trop bien à quel point il était facile de se croire inutile aux yeux de Bruce. Pas parce que Bruce ne vous accordait aucune attention mais parce que quelqu’un d’autre juste à côté en recevait davantage. Il avait dû rivaliser avec Dick – ce qui avait été vraiment stupide, considérant la situation actuelle.

Tim faisait face au propre rejeton de Bruce. Un rejeton maléfique. Quelque part, Jason était content de les aider parce que, vraiment, malgré les apparences, Damian n’était pas tellement plus sûr de lui que Tim. Peut-être Dick ne l’avait-il pas été non plus.

Cependant, Jason était _aussi_ content de pouvoir foutre le camp pour se faire baiser jusqu’à ce oublier tout ça.

« Dis-le moi, si je t’ennuie », murmura dangereusement Lex à son oreille.

L’adolescent frissonna.

« Arrête de lire dans mes pensées et continue. »

Les lèvres de Lex se tordirent en un sourire, juste un instant.

« Je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps. J’apprécierais que _tu_ ne le fasses pas. »

Là, c’était facile.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu ne t’appliques visiblement pas assez parce que… »

Jason n’eut pas à fini sa phrase. Ni à penser, pour les cinq minutes suivantes.

Il se sentit beaucoup mieux ensuite.

« J’espère que tes problèmes familiaux seront résolus rapidement, commenta Lex, agacé. Tu es distrait.

— Alors donne-moi un défi, répondit Jason, ce qui était une preuve en soi d’à quel point il était distrait. Non ! Non. Je ne le pensais pas », corrigea-t-il aussitôt.

Au lieu de répondre, Lex fit courir sa main sur le dos de Jason. S’il avait été un chat, Jason aurait ronronné. Il se contenta de soupirer d’un air satisfait à la place.

Si Bruce le voyait en cet instant… Bien, sa tête exploserait d’horreur. Mais s’il passait par-dessus le fait que c’était Lex Luthor juste à côté de lui, il serait surpris. Jason se sentait apprivoisé et ne parvenait même pas à être en colère à cause de ça.

« Tu ne me trompes pas, dit Lex de cette voix veloutée que Jason aimait l’entendre utiliser. Tu n’es pas un chat. »

Jason ne se sentait pas d’humeur à répondre : cela aurait nécessité une pensée construite. Et une voix qui fonctionnait. Ça sonnait beaucoup trop compliqué, là, tout de suite.

« Tu seras toujours trop dangereux pour être un animal de compagnie. Tu pourrais être comparé à une jeune panthère qui trouverait intéressant de se laisser approcher.

— J’ai jamais compté devenir ton petit chien-chien, connard, marmonna Jason. En plus, les panthères n’auraient aucune raison de s’en prendre à un serpent. Elles sont pas folles. Maintenant, continue de me complimenter. »

Lex rit doucement, ses mains caressant toujours le dos de Jason. C’était. Incroyablement. Bon. Surtout considérant l’état douloureux de ses muscles – grâce au gosse qui, à l’exception de sa taille, n’était pas la moitié d’un guerrier – et de sa colère qui avaient continué à bouillir une bonne heure après qu’il ait quitté le manoir.

Quand Bruce était revenu de patrouille, Jason avait dû lui parler du fait que Damian allait tenter de lui ramener la tête de quelqu’un en trophée ou un truc du genre pour prouver sa valeur. Puis, il avait dû expliquer à Bruce de ne _pas_ mettre préventivement Damian dans une cage pour l’en empêcher.

Comment ce type, qui avait rétrospectivement été si patient avec lui, pouvait se montrer aussi abrupt avec son propre fils, Jason n’en avait aucune idée. Ok, peut-être serait-il aussi furieux contre Talia s’il avait appris qu’elle avait créé une espèce d’héritier parfait dans une éprouvette après l’avoir violé. Mais ce n’était pas la faute du gosse.

« Bruce est un homme plein de contradictions », dit Lex.

Jason grogna.

« Arrête de faire ça.

— Sois plus spécifique.

— Arrête de faire le truc de la télépathie. C’est glauque. »

Il n’avait jamais eu ce genre de connexion qu’avec Bruce et exclusivement lors des missions, quand leur entraînement se manifestait et leurs mouvements ne faisaient plus qu’un, et Batman se tiendrait avec Robin dans sa cape, sans avoir besoin de dire _tu as bien travaillé_.

Ne plus vivre ça était comme avoir perdu un bras.

Les lèvres de Lex se pressèrent contre sa nuque, juste après la première vertèbre cervicale. Apparemment, ce cas de lecture dans les pensées avait atteint une phase critique sans que Jason le remarque.

Il devrait se sentir inquiet que cela arrive avec la fichue Némésis de Superman mais… c’était plutôt comme… une drogue, en fait. Merde. Il était drogué. Il s’était juré de ne jamais en devenir un quand sa mère était morte d’overdose, mais voilà.

Et après avoir remarqué ça, _il ne voulait toujours pas partir_. Le cas était déjà terminal.

« Parle », ordonna Lex, parce qu’il était incapable de demander quoi que ce soit comme une personne normale.

Merde, Jason espérait qu’il n’était pas aussi atteint par un cas majeur de complexe d’Œdipe irrésolu, là.

« Je n’arrive pas à décider si tu es une drogue ou une maladie. Laquelle préfères-tu ?

— De laquelle ne pourras-tu pas te débarrasser ? »

Jason cacha son visage dans l’oreiller pour que Lex ne voie pas son sourire. Voilà, _ça_ c’était la raison pour laquelle Bruce pouvait s’inquiéter, Clark le fusiller des yeux, Dick désapprouver en silence, autant qu’ils voulaient. Jason retournerait tout de même auprès de Lex, encore et encore, et encore – et peu lui importait d’être mièvre.

#### ***

Avec l’intervention de Jason, Tim avait cru avoir une sorte d’accord tacite avec Damian. Ils pouvaient s’ignorer mutuellement et juste continuer à vivre leurs vies.

Il s’était bien trompé. Damian avait juste compris que Tim était incapable de se défendre seul, sans Jason ni Dick dans le coin.

« Ne peux-tu même pas te dégager ? » demanda l’enfant, reserrant sa prise.

Tim serra les dents sans répondre. Il ne pouvait pas. Malgré le besoin de prouver qu’il était capable et la lame qu’il sentait sur sa gorge. Si Jason apprenait ce qui s’était passé, Damian en entendrait parler jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

Tim ne comptait pas lui dire. Il devait gagner le respect de Damian par lui-même.

« Tu ne peux pas, dit Damian d’un ton satisfait, arrogant même. Tu n’as rien d’un guerrier.

— Notre travail ne se limite pas aux combats, protesta Tim, son esprit calculant les possibilités pour se dégager.

— Quelqu’un incapable de se défendre n’est pas digne de se trouver au côté de Batman. »

Tim pâlit. Combien de fois n’avait-il pas pensé exactement la même chose ? Mais non. Il n’était pas sans défense. Il ne mettait pas Bruce en danger. Il l’ _aidait_.

« Même si tu lui apporte un certain appui, tu ne compenses pas le travail supplémentaire que tu lui donnes, commenta froidement Damian. Tu es inadéquat, un poids sur ses épaules.

— C’est faux ! »

La lame entailla sa peau. Peut-être l’avertissement de Jason avait-il été suffisant pour que Damian ne le tue pas. Peut-être.

« S’il m’avait rencontré _moi_ , il ne t’aurait pas nommé _toi_ Robin », insista Damian.

Tim réalisa alors que ceci n’avait rien à voir avec lui ou ses compétences. Il se détendit légèrement, sans plus tenter de se libérer. Damian n’était pas juste un assassin ; il était aussi un enfant essayant de trouver sa place.

« Bruce m’aurait choisi, dit Tim. Tu es trop jeune pour être Robin. »

Tu n’es pas prêt, n’ajouta-t-il pas, parce que lui non plus ne l’était pas – quoique pour d’autres raisons. Tim n’était pas assez bon combattant ; Damian n’était pas assez bon dans tout le reste. Le fait même qu’il ne l’ait pas remarqué ou refuse de l’admettre était en soi une preuve qu’il ne pouvait pas encore devenir Robin.

« Même plus jeune que toi, je reste le meilleur !

— Tu ne l’es pas », affirma Tim.

Il sentit Damian se tendre et se prépara à recevoir un coup. Tim n’avait pas terminé, cependant ; c’était une vérité difficile à admettre mais il devait la dire :

« Tu le _deviendras_. »

Damian se détendit un peu, suffisamment pour que Tim puisse rouler loin de lui. La coupure sur sa gorge était superficielle ; il serait capable de la cacher. Il n’avait aucune autre marque à part des bleus, trop courants pour que qui que ce soit les remarque.

(Comme son père, Jack Drake, qui n’avait jamais remarqué que son fils était souvent blessé.)

(Bruce n’était pas comme Jack. Bruce s’inquiétait pour lui.)

(Même Jack s’était inquiété pour lui.)

Tout à coup, la lame venait droit vers lui. Tim eut à peine le temps de l’éviter – et elle coupa tout de même une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Todd a raison, dit Damian en faisant disparaître sa lame dans ses vêtements. Tu devrais cesser de te perdre dans tes pensées. Cela t’empêche de voir ce qui se trouve sous tes yeux. »

Le cœur de Tim battait la chamade. L’enfant n’aurait pas arrêté son mouvement si ses réflexes n’avaient pas été assez bons. Il avait effectivement cessé de prêter attention à son entourage et ne l’avait vraiment pas vu venir.

Combien de fois avait-il mis Batman en danger précisément pour ça ? Combien de fois Bruce avait-il dû le protéger parce qu’il pensait à autre chose, même en rapport avec la mission ?

Damian lui adressa un sourire supérieur et sortir. Il n’avait pas besoin d’ajouter quoi que ce soit à sa démonstration.

#### ***

Dick fut celui qui trouva la tête. Elle était exposée au beau milieu de la Cave, juste sous un spot. Si rien d’autre, Damian savait comment faire passer un message. Ce qui n’aidait en rien à résoudre la situation : le gamin avait tué quelqu’un.

Il s’approcha du tatami où Damian s’entraînait, fier comme un pan derrière un détachement mal imité. Il n’arrêta pas lorsque Dick le rejoignont.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Dick, contrôlant sa colère.

— Un criminel.

— N’as-tu pas appris à répondre précisément à une question ? »

Damian fit la moue à ce commentaire, ce qui était un début.

« Il s’agit du Bossu. Je pensais que vous vous étiez déjà croisés, d’où mon assomption que ta question était rhétorique.

— Je sais de qui il s’agit. Je voulais savoir ce que _toi_ , tu savais.

— J’ai lu son dossier. Cet ordinateur devrait vraiment avec un meilleur système de sécurité, celui utilisé pour l’instant est honteux. »

Dick serra les lèvres. Comment expliquer à ce gamin à quel point ce qu’il avait fait été horrible ? Damian se fichait de ce que les gens pensaient de lui, sauf peut-être Bruce. Mais alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi alors qu’on lui avait dit que Bruce détestait le meurtre ?

Il n’y avait sans doute pas de réponse à ces questions. Il allait devoir improviser – peut-être en utilisant l’arme ultime de tous les parents.

« Je suis très déçu de toi, Damian », annonça Dick.

Ça glissa sur Damian comme l’eau sur le dos d’un canard. Il fit juste ce bruit de gorge désapprobateur.

« Peu m’importe ton opinion, Grayson. »

Dick aurait dû savoir que cela ne marchait que si on considérait la personne comme un parent en premier lieu. Ce n’était pas le cas de Damian : il voulait plus Dick comme un ennemi, parce qu’il était l’amant de son père.

Comme tout enfant de parents divorcés, Damian espérait qu’ils se remettraient ensemble afin qu’ils puissent former une famille. Ce qui impliquait qu’il n’acceptait pas la famille de Bruce telle qu’elle était pour l’instant. Il ne pouvait pas : le faire signifierait abandonner son fantasme.

« Tu as le droit de ne pas t’inquiéter de ce que je pense, mais je crois que tu l’es davantage par l’avis de Bruce, non ? »

Damian ne répondit pas, ce qui signifiait ‘oui, mais je suis un gamin trop fier pour l’admettre’. Bien.

« Tu seras aussi d’accord avec moi si je te dis que je connais Bruce et sais comment son esprit fonctionne, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je suppose que tu as passé assez de temps à vivre auprès de lui pour que ton opinion sur la question soit pertinente. »

Il fallait y réfléchir très fort, mais c’était aussi un oui.

« Bruce va être déçu de ton comportement lorsqu’il apprendra que tu as tué quelqu’un. »

Cette affirmation était techniquement fausse : Bruce ne serait pas déçu, il serait _furieux_ , sans doute assez pour cacher à quel point cela l’affecterait. Dick voyait à quel point il essayait de ne pas s’attacher à l’enfant pour être sûr de ne pas être blessé. Il l’avait vu faire assez souvent repousser d’autres pour la même raison.

Damian arrêta enfin de s’entraîner.

« Il ne le sera pas ! Grâce à moi, le Bossu ne blessera plus jamais personne ! »

Dick retint un soupir. Damian était un enfant, qui avait été élevé par la Ligue des Ombres.

Fichu Bruce qui allait _ne pas_ gérer cette situation comme il le fallait.

« Il y a beaucoup de criminels à Gotham, n’est-ce pas ? déclara Dick, avant de continuer, parce que Damian n’était pas stupide et n’avait donc pas besoin de confirmer son accord avec _ça_. Et beaucoup d’entre eux sont en prison parce que Batman les a arrêtés. »

L’enfant fronça les sourcils.

« Où comptes-tu en venir avec ça, Grayson ? Inutile de me faire perdre mon temps.

— As-tu jamais entendu parler de quelqu’un que Batman aurait tué ? »

Damian resta silencieux ; pas parce qu’il était trop fier pour répondre, ni parce qu’il ne voulait pas paraître stupide. Il venait juste de réaliser l’erreur dans son raisonnement et ne parvenait pas à la concilier avec ce qui lui avait été appris toute sa vie.

« Tu n’as aucun nom en tête, continua Dick, sans pitié, parce que Batman ne tue pas. Batman ne tuera jamais. Batman considère que les gens qui tuent sont des meurtriers et les envoie en prison. »

L’enfant restait là, une expression de colère sur le visage, les poings serrés.

« Bruce, conclut Dick, va être déçu.

— _Non !_

— Si. Que tu piques une crise n’y changera rien. »

Il laissa Damian enrager un instant avant d’ajouter :

« La bonne question était : qu’est-ce qui _va_ y changer quelque chose ? »

Cette fois, il le tenait. Damian ne voulait pas admettre avoir causé un problème mais il était tout de même intéressé par une solution. Bien qu’il souhaite que Dick ait tort, il savait qu’il avait raison.

« D’abord, tu vas devoir admettre avoir commis une erreur. Non, écoute, interrompit Dick quand Damian voulut protester. Tu dois reconnaître que les règles de Bruce ne sont pas les mêmes que celles de la Ligue et que tu as désobéi à l’une d’entre elles. Tu devrais présenter tes excuses pour ne pas l’avoir réalisé plus tôt et promettre de les suivre tant que tu te trouves sous la responsabilité de Bruce. »

Apparemment, expliquer les choses d’un point de vue logique fonctionnait, Dieu merci. Dick se sentait malade, à devoir utiliser cette méthode plutôt que juste dire ‘tuer est mal !’, surtout à un enfant si jeune. Mais il avait de l’entraînement. Jason n’en avait pas été à ce point, bien sûr, mais il avait aussi mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas punir les criminels lui-même ; pas en les tuant – juste en étant un peu plus violent.

Parfois, c’était difficile de se souvenir où était la limite, pour eux tous. Raison pour laquelle il valait mieux que celle-ci soit bien claire et qu’ils ne puissent pas la franchir, jamais.

« Bruce va être fâché avec toi-même si tu suis mes conseils, à raison. Mais si tu prouves que tu peux suivre cette règle, avec le temps, il t’accordera sa confiance et t’acceptera à ses côtés. Pour l’instant, c’est difficile pour toi, mais tu es fort. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

— Tt-tt. Bien sûr que oui, je n’ai pas besoin que tu me le confirmes. »

Le petit con. Dick allait devoir présenter ses excuses à Bruce. Seigneur, et à Alfred. C’était horriblement difficile d’être parent.

« Commence par faire disparaître cette tête. L’exposer ainsi est aussi malvenu que la fierté que cela montre. »

Damian se rendit vers la tête pour obéir, boudeur. Dick eut envie de faire une danse de la victoire mais décida de se retenir, histoire de ne pas perdre le peu de respect qu’il venait juste de gagner.

Et maintenant qu’il avait réussi à faire un gâteau sans casser d’œufs, le plus difficile restait à faire : apprendre la nouvelle à Bruce.

#### ***

« Et maintenant, il a _tué_ quelqu’un ! Ce n’était pas un accident. Il est sorti de la Cave et a traqué un criminel spécifique pour le tuer. C’était un meurtre. Je ne peux même pas l’envoyer à Blackgate, il en sortirait en cinq minutes. »

Clark redressa les lunettes posées sur son nez.

« Tu ne veux pas envoyer ton fils à Blackgate, Bruce. Il est trop jeune de toute façon.

— Bien sûr que je ne peux pas, mais tu comprends l’idée. »

Clark se redressa en position assise. Ou disait-on juste ‘s’assit-il’ ? Il n’en était plus sûr. Tout paraissait un peu brumeux. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil sur la table de nuit.

« Puis-je t’aider d’une manière ou d’une autre dans les cinq prochaines heures, si ce n’est en t’écoutant ? demanda-t-il.

— Spécialement, non. Pourquoi ?

— Il est quatre heures du matin, Bruce. »

Cette déclaration fut suivie par un silence. Clark sentit un nerf pulser à sa tempe. Ce n’était pas le silence abasourdi causé par la réalisation qu’il était si tôt ; Bruce attentait juste qu’il élabore.

« Tout le monde n’est pas milliardaire. Je dois me lever dans… »

Clark bâilla, parce que faire du calcul à cette heure était juste la goutte de trop, même une simple soustraction.

« … deux heures.

— Tu n’as pas besoin de plus de trois heures de sommeil par nuit, considérant la vitesse à laquelle ton corps absorbe la lumière du soleil pendant la journée puis l’use pendant la nuit. »

Parfois, c’était difficile de se souvenir pourquoi Bruce était son ami, déjà. Son corps continuait de lui hurler qu’il était épuisé mais les phrases élaborées commençaient à réveiller son cerveau – qui n’en était pas ravi.

« J’ai besoin de davantage que ça pour savoir réfléchir et j’ai été me coucher après minuit à cause de cette inondation en Indonésie.

— Comment ça s’est passé ?

— Bien ! Maintenant puis-je retourner me coucher ?

— Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Pulsation à la tempe II : le retour. Clark essayait de décider s’il voulait envoyer Bruce au diable ou juste le saluer quand il entendit Dick demander, en arrière-fond :

« B., tu sais où se trouve Robin ? Il a dit qu’il serait de retour plus tôt aujourd’hui parce qu’il a un test demain…

— Il patrouille toujours, répondit Bruce, déjà en train de taper quelques commandes sur la console pour vérifier. Son costume n’a pas envoyé de signal de détresse… »

Il y eut un léger blanc.

« Clark, je dois te laisser. Le signal de Robin vient d’un quartier qu’il a déjà parcouru il y a une heure. »

Le sommeil avait déserté Clark, qui se leva pour attraper ses vêtements.

« J’arrive.

— Je m’en occupe.

— J’arrive », répéta Clark.

La dernière fois que quelque chose était arrivé à Tim, il avait laissé Bruce gérer la situation et il s’était avéré que celle-ci avait été causée par Lex. Son meilleur ami avait été brisé à cause d’un criminel dont _Clark_ aurait dû s’occuper. Que tout se soit bien terminé ne comptait pas.

Cette fois, il se fichait d’à qui revenait la faute. Il _allait_ aider avant que le problème n’empire.

Bruce parut le comprendre car il ne protesta pas davantage.

« Très bien. Je t’attendrai à Park Row. »

Clark n’attendit pas qu’il raccroche, il utilisa sa super-vitesse pour s’habiller et fut rapidement en route pour Gotham. Il se demanda si Bruce allait contacter Jason. S’il ne le faisait pas, Dick s’en occuperait sûrement.

Arrivant au-dessus de la ville, il attendit, volant en rond tout en essayant d’entendre la voix de Tim. La Batmobile se gara avant qu’il n’ait pu le repérer. Il atterrit à côté de la voiture.

« Donc, d’où vient le signal ? demanda-t-il.

— Quelques rues par là. »

Clark acquiesça et le suivit. Il commençait à s’inquiéter et, d’après son rythme cardiaque, il en allait de même pour Bruce. Tim était sûrement juste en train de vérifier quelque chose, ou quelqu’un. Sans doute ne parlait-il pas parce qu’il n’avait rien à dire.

Si le signal bougeait, cela signifiait que Tim était encore là dehors. Le costume de Robin aurait signalé une blessure. Il allait bien. Sûrement.

« J’appelle Jason, dit Dick dans la com de Bruce, perçu par les sens surhumains de Clark. Il peut surveiller le signal pendant que je vous rejoins sur le terrain.

— Pas de vrais noms dans la radio, Nightwing. Et négatif. Kal et moi couvront assez de terrain. Inutile d’inquiéter Jay tant que rien n’est confirmé. »

Puis, après un instant d’hésitation, il ajouta :

« Garde l’œil sur D.

— Il ne désobéira plus pour un petit temps. »

Le ton de Dick était assuré. Bien : ils n’avaient pas besoin d’une source supplémentaire d’inquiétude.

La conversation s’arrêta là. Ils continuèrent à suivre le signal en silence. En rejoindre l’origine ne prit que quelques minutes mais, lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, l’endroit était vide. Pourtant, le signal continuait de bouger.

« Il se trouve peut-être à l’intérieur ? » suggéra Clark.

Bruce grogna. Ils s’approchèrent du bord de l’immeuble – puis Clark se figea. Il venait d’entendre un bruit. Il quitta le côté de Batman, avançant lentement vers les quelques caisses qui jonchaient le sol… Un chat surgit de l’une d’entre elles à la vitesse de l’éclair – mais pas assez rapide pour que Clark ne sache pas l’attraper.

« Ah, désolé, Batman, j’ai cru… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le masque de Robin était attaché au collier du chat.

#### ***

Tim avait froid. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal même s’il ne se souvenait pas en avoir froissé un pendant sa dernière session d’entraînement avec Jason. Mais ç’avait été hier alors peut-être avait-il été blessé pendant sa patrouille… Il ne se souvenait pas être rentré.

Parce qu’il n’était jamais retourné au manoir.

Il parvint à ne pas ouvrir les yeux à cette réalisation. Quel était son dernier souvenir ? Il était rentré normalement après l’école ; avait mangé avec Dick ; Bruce était parti pour Wayne enterprise pour un rendez-vous avec Lucius. Tim et Dick avaient commencé à patrouiller. Ils avaient commencé ensemble parce que c’était plus agréable avant de se séparer car l’absence de Bruce leur donnait plus de terrain à couvrir.

Tim avait songé appeler Jay mais lui, aussi, avait du travail à faire et Tim n’avait pas voulu le déranger.

Puis… Rien. Le noir.

Il avait besoin de plus de détails. Il s’était trouvé aux Bowery. Oui, Dick n’avait pas voulu qu’il s’occupe de Park Row mais Tim ne l’aurait pas laissé s’occuper de tous les pires quartiers donc ils s’étaient répartis le travail. Il avait atterri sur le toit du casino, le plus haut du coin – et voilà quelle avait été son erreur. Il s’était montré _prévisible_.

Il ne se souvenait plus de rien après ça ; quiconque l’avait capturé l’avait attendu.

Tim frissonna. Il aurait dû se montrer plus prudent ! Surtout après que Luthor ait utilisé exactement le même truc pour capturer Jason. Lui-même avait été enlevé après l’école dans son identité de jour donc au moins n’avait-il pas lui-même fait la même erreur deux fois, mais tout de même !

Bruce allait être tellement inquiet…

Il avait mal à la tête. Ses pensées étaient brouillées, arrivant au compte-goutte dans un total désordre. Il devait se concentrer s’il voulait se sortir de là. Recueillir des informations. Qui l’avait enlevé, cette fois ?

Il y avait du bruit. Non, de la musique. Un vieil air, du jazz ou peut-être du blues ? La qualité du son était mauvaise, comme s’il était joué sur une bande au lieu d’être numérique. Tim pariait sur une cassette.

Il se trouvait sur un lit ou, du moins, un matelas. Pas en très bon état, d’ailleurs ; il sentait des ressort dans son dos. Il protesterait sûrement s’il bougeait. Ça sentait la poussière et… la lavande ? L’odeur était trop forte pour venir d’une simple poudre à lessiver, il devait y avoir un pot-pourri quelque part, ou les draps avaient-ils été stockés dans une armoire qui en contenait un.

La musique ne résonnait pas assez pour une grande pièce mais trop bien pour une cellule. Tim estima la pièce à trois mètres carrés, maximum.

Il ouvrir un œil. Il s’était trompé sur la cassette : un phonographe était posé sur une table basse. Des glands pendaient aux quatre coins de la nappe. Qui était vieux rose. À côté, une grosse garde-robe en chêne était décorée avec des posters de baseball jaunis.

C’étaient les années cinquante.

Tim avait l’habitude des criminels de Gotham. Tout ce qui était excentrique était mauvaise signe. La mafia ne l’aurait pas mis dans une chambre de sitcom, ce que son cerveau aurait dû réaliser en entendant la musique. Ses pensées commençaient à s’éclaircir, cependant ; il se sentait déjà moins bizarre. Le réveil de ses instincts aidait.

Puisqu’il était seul, il s’assit. La chambre était bien remplie, entièrement dans le même thème. Il y avait même des petits avions pendant du plafond : l’un rouge, l’autre blanc avec des petites lignes bleues.

Il y avait une fenêtre ou, plus précisément, l’encadrement d’une fenêtre ; de la brique fermait l’endroit où aurait dû se trouver la vitre. Il se trouvait sans doute sous terre. Petite note contraire à l’ambiance générale, une ventilation était cachée dans le coin supérieur gauche. Elle était petite : Tim aurait pu y entrer son bras, sans plus.

Il se leva et attendit que le monde cesse de tourner autour de lui. Ses bras et jambes étaient lourds. À quel point l’avaient-ils drogué pour le faire dormir ? Du chloroforme n’aurait pas suffi, de loin, ou il était certain que ce produit aurait été utilisé. Il correspondait au thème.

Il hésita devant la porte. C’était la seule sortie, ce qu’il n’aimait pas du tout. D’un autre côté – eh bien, c’était la seule sortie.

Il essaya la poignée. Elle n’était pas fermée et ouvrit avec un craquement.

« Tu es réveillé, bébé ? » demanda une voix grinçante depuis l’étage du dessous.

Tim sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Il connaissait cette voix et l’entendre était mauvais signe – non, c’était le pire, le plus dément, le plus Seigneur-je-vais-mourir des signes.

Le Joker.

« Viens me rejoindre, je te prépare un bon repas ! » appela le malade mental en ricanant.

Tim n’avait aucune envie d’y aller, mais il savait qu’il valait mieux en pas contrarier les plans du Joker avant même de les connaître. Être catalogué comme rabat-joie en l’absence de Batman pouvait signifier la peine de mort. Il pourrait rester vivant assez longtemps pour être secouru s’il jouait le jeu.

Le sol du couloir était couvert d’un tapis mauve. De vieux cadres pendaient aux murs. Certains présentaient des photos de lui, mais pas comme Robin – dans sa vie de tous les jours. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le Joker l’avait espionné hors du costume. Depuis combien de temps savait il ?

Il descendit les escaliers, bougeant prudemment. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal mais il se sentait maladroit. La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon. Le Joker l’attendait, portant un tablier blanc rayé de rouge. Il adressa un large sourire à Tim.

« Te voilà ! Viens donc m’aider.

— Joker. »

Il brandit une cuillère de bois couverte de crème.

« Ce n’est pas une façon d’appeler son père ! »

Tim blêmit. Son père était mort, mort et enterré. Le Joker n’avait pas le droit…!

« Tu n’es pas mon père, énonça Tim aussi calmement qu’il peut, et tant pis pour jouer le jeu de cette folie.

— Très bien, répondit le Joker, le prenant par surprise. Ta maman, alors.

— Tu n’es pas ma mère non plus ! » protesta Tim.

Il n’aurait pas dû : le Joker sortit un taser de la poche avant de son tablier et l’utilisa sur lui avant que Tim n’ait le temps de reculer. Il cria de douleur et tomba au sol – ce n’était pas un jouet comme ceux que le Joker utilisait parfois. C’était un vrai !

Le Joker, bien sûr, était plié de rire.

« Maintenant, comporte-toi bien, mon fils ! Dans cette maison, on respecte les figures parentales aspirantes. »

Tim déglutit et acquiesça sagement. Il avait mal, mais pas de manière inquiétante. Le Joker voulait qu’il joue avec lui, il ne voulait pas le tuer. Tim devait faire durer cet état d’esprit… Peut-être aurait-il l’occasion de filer.

Il se releva, s’appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas retomber à genoux.

« Alors, qu’en dis-tu ? demanda le Joker d’un ton menaçant.

— Je… suis désolé ? devina Tim.

— Bien ! Maintenant assieds-toi, malappris ! »

Bien sûr, les règles allaient changer ou rester non dites jusqu’à ce qu’il les enfreigne, sans quoi le Joker ne trouverait pas ça amusant. Tim allait devoir émettre des hypothèses pour ne pas recevoir d’autres électrochocs.

Tout en réfléchissant, Tim se rendit au lavabo pour bien laver ses mains. Il retourna ensuite à sa chaise – et reçut la cuillère en bois dans la figure pour ne pas s’être levé en présence d’une dame. Ce qu’il aurait dû deviner puisque le Joker voulait être appelé maman.

Après quelques coups supplémentaires, le dîner fut servi : des biscuits et de la _crustard_ avec de la crème. Et rien d’autre.

Tim fut forcé de manger avec ses couverts et fut houspillé pour faire trop de miettes. Il dut tout de même finir son assiette malgré l’écœurant degré de sucre de la nourriture. Puis il y eut le dessert. Et du café sucré. À la fin du repas, des bleus fleurissaient un peu partout sur ses bras, et quelques autres sur son visage.

Rien de grave, cependant. Il avait eu raison : le Joker voulait jouer. Il avait sans doute une idée derrière la tête ; Tim allait devoir comprendre laquelle afin de pouvoir s’enfuir.

Il n’osa pas rendre les coups, il savait ne pas être de taille. Et que ferait le Joker face à un manque de respect pareil ?

Tim souhaita que Batman le trouve _vite_.

#### ***

Ils avaient espéré trouver quelque chose sur le l’émetteur – mais rien. Le chat fut aussi vérifié, au cas où, avec le même manque de résultats. Barbara avait examiné les caméras tout le long de la ronde habituelle de Robin. Bruce avait même revérifié son travail. Clark écoutait Gotham sans entendre la voix de Tim.

Cela les rendait tous très nerveux.

« Donc, Drake s’est enfui, commenta Damian. Cela prouve seulement son incompétence. »

Bruce se leva de la console, écrasante masse de noir glacial.

Damian ne parut pas impressionné.

« Heureusement, je suis là, père. Tu n’as jamais eu besoin de lui. »

Avant que Dick puisse intervenir pour calmer le jeu, Bruce souleva Damian par le col.

« Était-ce toi ? Est-ce que _ceci_ était le plan de Talia ? »

Damian glapit. Malgré sa force et son assurance, il restait un enfant qui se faisait gronder par son père.

L’estomac de Dick se retourna.

« Bruce, assez !

— Était. Ce. Toi ?

— Non ! Je n’ai pas besoin qu’il soit mis à l’écart pour prouver ma valeur ! protesta Damian.

— _Bruce !_  »

Il l’écouta enfin et reposa l’enfant sur le sol. Damian était livide malgré son menton haut. Dick ne connaissait que trop bien le besoin de faire cesser les accusations, d’être considéré comme utile. De vouloir que sa présence soit désirée.

« Mère n’a rien fait à Drake non plus, elle se rendait à Gibraltar. Elle a sans doute terminé le travail qu’elle devait y effectuer depuis quelques jours mais sera alors rentrée à la maison. »

Bruce acquiesça, juste une fois, avant de retourner à la console. Damian eut un mouvement vers lui mais Dick l’arrêta d’une main sur l’épaule.

« Mais… »

Dick secoua la tête. Il aurait voulu serrer l’enfant contre lui. Damian avait l’air d’en avoir bien besoin – depuis un certain temps, d’ailleurs. Mais il y réagirait violemment, au mieux, aussi Dick le relâcha à la place.

« Montons à l’étage, dit-il. Nous avons tous les deux besoin d’un peu d’air.

Il allait devoir parler à Bruce aussi mais – plus tard.

« Je me sens tout à fait bien. »

Damian le suivit néanmoins, l’air pensif. Dick espérait que ça n’avait pas été la goutte de trop ; l’enfant ne se trouvait au manoir que parce qu’il le voulait ainsi. Talia l’avait donné à Bruce pour le distraire d’affaires plus importantes – et cela avait marché. Si Damian décidait de retourner auprès de sa mère, elle l’accueillerait les bras ouverts.

Et ferait de lui un véritable assassin. Dick ne supportait pas l’idée de voir le fils de Bruce entraîné à tuer des gens – ni le fils de qui que ce soit. Damian méritait mieux.

Dick l’emmena à la cuisine. Cet endroit avait toujours été synonyme de chaleur pour lui. C’était là qu’ils allaient _après_ , quand les choses étaient de retour à la normale, qu’aucune crise n’était en cours et qu’ils pouvaient prendre un peu de repos.

Il ouvrit le frigo et mit du lait sur le feu avant de chercher après du miel.

« J’ai suivi ses règles, dit Damian après quelques minutes. Il ne me fait toujours pas confiance.

— Bruce ne fait pas confiance facilement, admit Dick. Il lui a fallu des mois avant de se détendre avec moi.

— Tu n’es pas de son sang. »

Dick trouva le miel, l’ajouta au lait frémissant.

« Même si je divise ce temps en deux, ça fait quand même plus de temps que tu n’as passé ici. N’oublie pas que, si toi tu connaissais son identité, lui n’était pas au courant à ton sujet. De plus, tu n’as pas suivi les règles au début ; je t’avais prévenu que ça prendrait plus longtemps, du coup. »

Damian se mordit la lèvre. Dick prit deux mugs dans l’armoire et les remplit. L’enfant eut l’air éberlué lorsqu’il lui en mit un entre les mains.

« Attention, c’est chaud.

— Visiblement, Grayson. Cela sort du feu. »

Puis il souffla dessus avec précaution.

Dick sourit. Le gamin était _mignon_. En quelque sorte.

« Père semblait… frustré », dit Damian d’une petite voix.

Frustré. Ouais. Plutôt dépressif au point de la rage la plus noire, mais Damian n’avait pas besoin d’entendre que son père n’était pas, en fait, tout-puissant.

« Il l’est, confirma Dick. C’est toujours difficile quand on s’en prend à sa famille. »

Damian émit un bruit de gorge désapprobateur – clairement, il ne considérait pas Tim comme un membre de sa famille – puis but une gorgée. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Tous les enfants aimaient le sucre, même les plus sales gosses.

« Considère ceci comme une période d’essai, dit Dick. Tu dois continuer à bien te comporter malgré son manque de confiance. Tu gagneras des points. »

Damian acquiesça.

Bien, peut-être Dick pouvait-il pousser un peu plus loin.

«  _Et_ tu pourrais essayer de comprendre pourquoi Bruce est tellement affecté. _Tim_ est son fils adoptif. Il a obtenu assez de confiance pour devenir Robin. Si tu étudiais comme lui y est parvenu, ça te donnera des pistes. »

#### ***

Le téléphone heurta le mur à une vitesse optimale, l’écran se brisant en morceaux. Cela ne satisfit pas assez Jason qui marcha vers lui et lui donna quelques coups de pieds. Il ne ressentait toujours aucune satisfaction mais, au moins, il avait dépensé un peu de sa colère.

« Donc. Je suppose que celui qui a _disparu_ n’est pas le sale gosse ? » demanda Lex, espérant à moitié se tromper.

Jason leva le nez vers lui. Ses yeux n’étaient pas humides parce qu’il n’était pas triste parce que rien n’était encore arrivé.

« Tim a disparu, confirma-t-il. Pendant qu’il patrouillait, hier. _Hier_ , insista-t-il. Et ils me disant ça _maintenant_ _!_  »

Quel niveau de stupidité atteignaient-ils ? Il aurait pu _aider !_ Les premières heures étaient toujours les plus cruciales dans les cas de disparition, pour l’un d’entre eux comme pour n’importe quel être humain ! Le ravisseur pouvait jouer avec sa proie avant de la tuer, ce qui leur donnait le temps de rassembler des indices, de trouver une piste, un témoin, _quelque chose !_

Et ils avaient gâché ces précieuses heures en s’en occupant en effectif réduit !

Lex alla à son bureau en fronçant des sourcils. Et décrocha le téléphone.

Bordel, n’avait-il pas entendu ce que Jason venait de dire ? _Tim avait disparu_. Tim, adorable, radieux, gentil Tim qui les rendait tous fiers en portant le costume de Robin.

« Mercy ? Prépare quatre équipes. Quelqu’un a disparu et je veux le retrouver aujourd’hui. »

Jason battit des cils. Lex mettait ses hommes à la tâche ? Comme dans les types à l’entraînement militaire qu’il utilisait habituellement pour impressionner les autres criminels et les politiciens ? tu parle d’un effectif. Cependant…

« Attends un instant, interrompit Jason. Tu ne peux pas envoyer une armée dans les rues de Gotham. Si la personne qui a tient réalise qu’ils en ont après lui… »

Lex haussa les sourcils.

« Apparemment, je dois te prévenir de rester discrète », dit-il à Mercy dans le combiné.

Jason avala sa salive. Mercy allait lui faire payer ça lors de leur prochain entraînement – qui démarrerait à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit tant qu’elle se sentait d’humeur.

En conséquence, il allait, lui, faire payer _Lex_ pour lui avoir dit.

Mais seulement après qu’il ait mis ses hommes au travail.

Jason l’écouta donner plus d’instructions. Les ordres de Lex étaient spécifiques, résolus ; ça donnait presque l’impression que tout allait bien se passer, juste en l’écoutant.

C’était une réaction stupide. Bruce n’était pas beaucoup moins intelligent et connaissait mieux Gotham. Il travaillerait jusqu’à épuisement tant que Tim n’aurait pas été retrouvé. Il demanderait l’aide de _Clark_ cette fois – parce que s’il ne le faisait pas, Jason allait… déverser sa rage sur lui, ou quoi. Dick demanderait aux _Titans_.

Et Bruce allait laisser ces gens entrer dans sa ville pour trouver son fils parce que Tim ne méritait rien de moins. Et les gens viendraient parce que, allez, il s’agissait de Tim !

Pourtant, c’étaient les actions décisives de Lex qui calmaient enfin Jason.

Quand Lex reposa le téléphone, Jason était prêt.

« Comment puis-je aider ?

— Viens ici.

— Lex. Comment puis-je aider ? Tu sais que je suis doué. Utilise-moi. »

Lex secoua la tête.

« Tu es impliqué trop personnellement.

— _Il est mon putain de frère évidemment que je le suis !_ Maintenant arrête de me traiter comme quelqu’un d’inepte et dis-moi comment je peux aider. »

Lex ne perdit pas plus de temps en protestations.

« Mercy est très efficace mais tu connais mieux Gotham. Sois à sa disposition si elle a des questions. Bien sûr, ce serait plus simple si elle coordonnait ses actions avec celles de Bruce, mais… »

Jason attrapa sa veste.

« Je vais le convaincre. »

Il s’arrêta avant d’atteindre la porte pour retourner vers Lex. Il attrapa son col pour le forcer à s’abaisser et lui dévora la bouche pendant une bonne minute.

Puis une minute de plus.

Ils respiraient tous les deux vite lorsque Jason le relâcha. Lex avait un sourire satisfait et complètement déplacé. Jason dut lui mordre les lèvres pour le faire payer. Puis l’embrassa encore parce que, merde, il en avait envie.

Puis il fit enfin un pas en arrière avant qu’ils ne se mettent à baiser sur le bureau. Encore une fois.

« J’y vais. Je t’appellerai.

— Je t’attendrai », dit nonchalamment Lex.

En attendant que l’ascenseur arrive au rez-de-chaussée, Jason essaya de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Puis, il vola l’une des voitures de Lex et pensa plutôt à comment convaincre Bruce de laisser un criminel l’aider. Ç’allait être délicat.

Bruce détestait admettre qu’il avait besoin d’aide, ne parlons même pas de celle de quelqu’un qu’il n’aimait pas et en qui il n’avait pas confiance. Jason connaissait le sentiment : il réagissait de la même manière. Cependant, encore une fois, c’était pour Tim. Tim méritait une exception.

Il se gara sur le gravier et bondit par-dessus les marches pour atteindre l’entrée. Il n’avait pas besoin de l’aide d’Alfred pour ouvrir la porte mais sonna malgré tout et attendit poliment qu’il arrive. Heureusement, cela ne prit pas longtemps : il ne venait pas de la Cave.

« Où est-il ?

— Bonjour, maître Jason. Je crains que maître Bruce ne se trouve en bas, avec master Dick et Mr Kent.

— Personne d’autre ?

— Pas encore. »

Jason acquiesça. Il laissa sa veste à Alfred avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque puis de traverser l’horloge. Bruce était effectivement assis à l’ordinateur, l’air pâle mais déterminé.

« Lex le cherche aussi », annonça carrément Jason.

Dick inspira bruyamment ; Clark parut éberlué. Bruce n’arrêta même pas de taper sur les touches de son clavier.

« Graves coordonne les équipes. Elles seraient plus efficaces avec ton aide. _Nous_ serions plus efficaces, si tout le monde travaille ensemble.

— Ceci ne regarde Luthor en rien. »

Jason voulait lui mettre son poing dans la figure. À la place, il attendit que Dick pose une main sur son bras – eh oui, même lui pouvait apprendre à être patient.

« Je n’ai pas confiance en lui non plus », dit Dick.

Pas de réponse. Dick jeta un coup d’œil à Clark qui secoua brièvement la tête. Puis toute l’attention se tourna à nouveau vers Bruce. Ils attendirent. Et attendirent. Et attendirent.

Jason allait balancer une foutue _bombe_ sur le manoir s’il le faisait attendre pour une seule putain de minute de pl…

« Elle devra suivre mes directives », annonça Bruce soudainement.

Le visage entier de Dick s’éclaira. Jason acquiesça simplement.

« Elle le fera. »

Il aurait le temps de sourire lorsque Tim serait de retour auprès d’eux, sain et sauf.

#### ***

Il y avait un gorille dans le salon. Définitivement un mâle, bien qu’il porte le tablier que le Joker avait arboré la première fois que Tim s’était réveillé. Et il faisait les poussières. Avec un plumeau jaune canari. Il portait aussi du maquillage et ses ongles avaient été peints en rouge.

Tim n’osait pas le faire remarquer au Joker.

Il avait dû se changer et avait trouvé des vêtements dans l’armoire – exactement à sa taille. Heureusement, ils n’étaient pas colorés bizarrement, quoi qu’ils soient tout de même dans le thème : il avait dû mettre des bretelles à son pantalon.

Il aurait préféré de pires vêtements et de la meilleure nourriture, cela dit.

« Pourquoi tires-tu la tête cette fois ? J’ai cuisiné toute la journée pour toi, enfant ingrat !

— Je suis désolé », répondit Tim très vite.

Après le premier jour, le Joker n’avait plus insisté pour être appelé papa ou maman.

« C’est vraiment bon ! Un peu… sucré. Mais délicieux !

— Mange ton sucre ou tu seras interdit de sortie ! »

Le Joker se trouvait hilarant, songea Tim, déprimé. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas les bonbons : il adorait… jusqu’à un certain point. Il commençait à avoir _besoin_ de viande et de légumes. De plus, du sucre et de la crème ne lui apporteraient pas longtemps de quoi survivre.

Le Joker n’avait toujours pas parlé de son plan ni même mentionné Batman, ce qui était inhabituel.

Tim mangea en silence pendant un moment, réfléchissait. Puis il osa :

« Puis-je poser une question ?

— Bien sûr, trésor ! Que voudrais-tu savoir ? »

Tim parvint à ne pas avaler sa salive, ce qui était un début.

« J’aimerais savoir comment te plaire au mieux, dit-il enfin, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

— En me tenant compagnie, bien sûr ! »

Voilà qui était… ‘une _mauvaise nouvelle_ ’ ne suffirait même pas comme euphémisme. Voulait-il que Tim reste là _pour toujours ?_ C’était insensé ! D’un autre côté, le Joker n’était pas vraiment connu pour son sens de la mesure.

« Je suis là, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, en effet, poussin. »

Le Joker souriait. Tim ne pouvait pas manquer cette opportunité : si la conversation divergeait maintenant, il pourrait ne plus jamais vouloir en parler.

« J’aurais cru que tu préfèrerais la compagnie de quelqu’un d’autre, essaya Tim. Tu apprécies les oiseaux, bien sûr, mais ce ne sont pas tes camarades de jeu préféré. »

Voilà ; ça devrait suffire.

« Ah, ne t’en fais pas, chéri, c’est toi que je veux. Je ne peux pas laisser d’autres s’amuser davantage que moi, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tim écarquilla les yeux. C’était sûrement une référence à l’enlèvement de Jason, ce qui signifiait que le Joker était jaloux de son idée d’enlever un Robin.

Et qu’il voulait donc faire _pire_.

Cette fois, Tim ne put se retenir de déglutir. Il était terrifié. Il combattit la peur pour ne pas être accablé par celle-ci ; il s’était entraîné pour gérer ce genre de situation. Il n’allait pas faire honte à Bruce !

« Sûrement Robin devrait-il se trouver aux côtés de Batman, cependant, non ? » tenta Tim.

Le Joker rit à l’idée.

« Aw, non, sot que tu es ! Les Robins sont faits pour rendre Batman _triste !_ Ils doivent être kidnappés et torturés ! »

Une boule de glace se forma dans le ventre de Tim.

Le Joker avait vu l’état dans lequel Bruce s’était retrouvé quand Jason et Tim avaient disparu. Il avait pris le succès de Luthor comme une insulte à sa fierté. Maintenant, il _devait_ faire mieux, donc soit le blesser davantage ou le garder plus longtemps.

« Mais sans Robin, il n’y aura plus personne pour torturer Batman », protesta Tim faiblement.

Le Joker haussa les épaules.

« Il sait en trouver d’autres, dit-il, avant de sourire d’un air vicieux. Oui, mon bébé ; il est doué pour ça. Après tout, il a réussi à te trouver, _toi_. »

Tim ne répondit pas. Il n’y arrivait pas : la terreur hachait trop sa respiration pour qu’il parvienne à articuler quoi que ce soit.


	2. Un Ploc cause des Rides dans l’Eau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel les avertissements prennent tout leur sens.

Tim attendait le soir, tremblant de peur. Le Joker revenait toujours pour dîner, avec de nouveaux bonbons, ce qui signifiait qu’il réaliserait que Tim avait désobéi à un ordre direct.

Il n’avait vraiment pas hâte de connaître sa punition.

Ceci avait commencé parce que Tim avait voulu trouver la sortie. Pendant la nuit – ou du moins, ce que le Joker appelait la nuit : il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir si les horloges de la cuisine et du hall donnait la bonne heure – il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Le reste de la journée, cependant, il pouvait aller et venir librement.

Sauf dans le salon.

Le premier étage comprenait un couloir, trois chambres à coucher – la sienne, celle du gorille et celle que le Joker prétendait être la sienne, quoiqu’il ne dorme jamais dedans de ce qu’en savait Tim – une salle de bains et un petit bureau. Aucune de ces pièces n’avait de fenêtre ni aucune autre ouverture vers l’extérieur. Tim avait même écarté les meubles des murs et n’avait rien trouvé, sauf des caméras bien cachées auxquelles il n’avait pas osé toucher.

Puis, il y avait les escaliers, le hall où une porte était peinte sur un mur, un placard et la porte allant vers le salon et la cuisine – celle que le Joker fermait lorsqu’il partait.

La conclusion facile était que la sortie se trouvait par là.

Donc Tim avait observé la porte du salon. Il n’avait pas d’outils – sa ceinture utilitaire avait déjà disparu lorsqu’il s’était réveillé la première fois – et le panneau de bois cachait du métal : la porte était blindée. Il avait tout de même essayé de la forcer.

Il n’était parvenu qu’à s’électrocuter parce qu’ _évidemment_ elle était piégée.

Lorsqu’il était revenu à lui, il avait réalisé que les électrochocs ne constituaient pas le véritable problème : de la glue avait giclé de la porte lorsqu’il était tombé, le collant efficacement au sol.

Et maintenant, il devait attendre le Joker sans pouvoir s’écarter de la fichue porte.

Du bruit lui parvint depuis l’autre côté de la porte ; des pas. Il était de retour. Il souriait, Tim en était sûr. Il savait sans doute déjà ce qui s’était passé parce que personne ne piégeait une porte aussi efficacement sans que ça sonne une alarme quelque part. C’était il y a des _heures_ mais le Joker aurait adoré le savoir là, à attendre son retour, espérant qu’il n’arrive pas.

Tim était sûr qu’il avait observé sa peur. C’était bien son genre, non ? Et il avait des caméras partout sauf dans sa propre chambre.

Y songer ne calmait pas du tout sa peur.

« Poussin, appela le Joker depuis l’autre côté. Es-tu prêt pour maman ? »

Tim frissonna, n’osant pas répondre. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Une clef fut glissée dans la serrure, qui cliqueta. Puis, la porte s’ouvrit en un grincement.

Le Joker souriait largement.

Tim essaya de reculer mais n’y parvint bien sûr pas. Peut-être qu’il aurait _dû_ retirer ses vêtements et les laisser collés au sol pour aller s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Il y aurait aussi laissé un peu de peau mais ça paraissait soudainement secondaire.

« Allons, allons, que s’est-il passé ? Je suis _très_ déçu.

— Je suis désolé ! J’avais faim, mentit Tim. Je voulais juste prendre quelque chose à manger ! »

Le Joker parut surpris.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire, mon petit. Je t’aurais amené quelque chose ! À la place, tu as essayé de casser la porte et maintenant le sol est tout sale.

— Je vais tout nettoyer, promis ! »

Le Joker se pencha vers lui, l’air dubitatif. Puis il sourit, ce qui était encore pire.

« Très bien, alors. Je vais te donner de quoi nettoyer. »

Tim pâlit. De la part de n’importe qui d’autre, cette affirmation serait rassurante mais rien de ce que le Joker disait n’avait jamais rassuré personne.

Il s’éloigna en sifflotant. Après quelque temps, il revint avec une éponge et un seau.

« Et voilà ! Fais tout disparaître avant dîner ou tu feras sans, cela dit. Je ne garde rien au chaud pour un enfant si mal élevé. »

Tim le regarda retourner vers la cuisine puis se débattit pour se libérer. Se trouvant sur le dos, il ne parvint pas à avoir assez de vitesse pour arracher ses vêtements du sol : il devait vraiment les retirer. Son bras gauche, à la manche relevée, était cependant lui aussi englué, peau nue. Impossible de le bouger suffisamment pour se déshabiller. Il devait soit libérer son bras en premier soit couper les vêtements pour les enlever.

Il n’était pas sûr que demander une lame au Joker soit une bonne idée. De l’autre côté, arracher son bras du sol allait être compliqué, même s’il voulait bien y laisser de la peau. Tim essaya de tirer, ce qui fit horriblement mal. Il ne parvenait pas à atteindre l’éponge de là où il se trouvait. De plus, ce genre de glue pouvait seulement être nettoyée avec une sorte de dissolvant. Il n’était pas sûr d’en vouloir sur son bras.

Il n’avait que quelques minutes devant lui avant que le souper soit prêt. Il devait se dépâcher.

« Mon cher, appela-t-il doucement. Je sais que j’ai été un méchant garçon mais puis-je demander un dernier outil afin de rendre à nouveau cet endroit bien joli comme tu l’aimes ?

— Bien sûr ! répondit le Joker. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

— D’une paire de ciseaux, si tu veux bien.

— Mais tu pourrais te blesser ! Non, non, non, pas question.

— Mais mes vêtements sont collés, je ne peux pas nettoyer comme ça ! Je dois les retirer.

— Très bien, acquiesça le Joker. Je vais les couper pour toi. »

C’était ce que Tim avait craint. De l’autre côté, il ne cuisinerait pas le dîner en même temps ?

Le Joker arriva avec un grand sourire – et un couteau de boucher.

Tim retint un gémissement terrifié.

« Allons, ne bouge pas. C’est un travail délicat. »

Tim n’osa même pas cligner des yeux. La lame du couteau glissa sur son torse, entre les pans de sa chemise. Un mouvement rapide du poignet et le premier bouton fut coupé. Le corps de Tim voulait frissonner mais il ne pouvait pas, s’il bougeait trop…

La lame glissa plus bas – snip, un autre bouton – puis plus bas – snip, snip, snip – et la chemise fut ouverte. Tim prit une inspiration. Jusque là, tout allait bien.

À la place de remonter pour les manches, le Joker laissa glisser la lame vers un côté pour couper la première bretelle puis, lentement, vers l’autre côté – snip.

Le cœur de Tim battait la chamade. Un mouvement et ses intestins couvriraient le sol. Le Joker était un bon combattant avec n’importe quelle arme mais les couteaux étaient ses meilleures. Il savait éventrer et découper n’importe qui avec élégance, tout en dansant la valse.

La lame fit son chemin sous sa ceinture, sous le tissu de son pantalon, glaciale contre sa peau. Tim frémit ; il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Le Joker sourit méchamment, satisfait. L’espace d’un instant, Tim crut que c’était fini.

Puis la lame coupa le tissu avec un _crac_.

Tim réalisa qu’il s’était mis à haleter. Il se concentra pour calmer sa respiration. Tout allait bien. Le Joker découpait juste ses vêtements. Ok, même quand il essayait de relativiser ça sonnait au mieux glauque.

La lame caressa sa peau, se rappelant à son attention. Elle lacérait le tissu le long de sa jambe gauche, pointe vers le bas. Elle ne coupa pas vraiment sa peau mais la griffa malgré tout en représailles pour son manque d’attention. Tim se mordit la langue.

La lame atteignit le bas de la jambe après ce qui parut une éternité. Puis, délibérément, elle glissa sur sa peau jusqu’à revenir à sa taille – juste pour s’occuper de l’autre jambe, tout aussi lentement.

C’était presque fini. Son bras droit n’avait pas été pris dans la glue et était déjà libre, raison pour laquelle Tim avait d’abord réclamé des ciseaux : il aurait pu libérer ses autres membres sans trop de contorsions. Son bras gauche, par contre, était bien collé. Il avait roulé ses manches parce qu’il faisait un peu chaud donc la peau de son avant-bras était en contact direct avec la colle.

Le Joker ne perdit pas de temps avec celui-là. Il attrapa juste le col de Tim d’une main et coupa la manche proprement, sans plus toucher la peau, comme si brusquement il s’ennuyait.

« Et voilà ! déclara-t-il. Maintenant j’espère que tu es prêt à frotter ! »

Tim s’extirpa de ses lambeaux de vêtements, se sentant idiot en chaussures, chaussettes et sous-vêtements. Son bras gauche toujours englué, il parvint à se mettre à genoux et à attraper l’éponge et le seau. Comme il l’avait supposé, celui-ci ne contenait pas de l’eau mais une substance verdâtre plus courante dans les cartoons que dans la vie réelle.

Il ne réalisa qu’alors ne pas avoir de gants.

Il lança un coup d’œil au Joker qui préparait le repas dans la cuisine. Il l’avait fait exprès, évidemment. Eh bien, il pouvait toujours essayer de demander autre chose.

« Puis-je avoir des gants ?

— Tu as besoin d’aide pour ceci, puis pour cela, bouda le Joker. Vas-tu me demander de nettoyer moi-même pour ne pas devoir le faire ? »

Il s’agissait d’un avertissement : nettoie ou je trouverai pire. Mais tout de même… Tim n’avait vraiment aucune envie de mettre sa main _là-dedans_. Au moins le liquide était-il froid… Il y laissa tomber l’éponge ; elle ne parut pas fondre, donc au moins cela n’attaquait pas les matières synthétiques. Huh. Tim se sentait dubitatif – mais il n’avait guère le choix.

Il essaya de plonger juste le bout d’un doigt dans le liquide vert. Ça piquait, mais pas de manière exagérée. Tim soupira et attrapa l’éponge gorgée de produit pour frotter le sol. Il s’occupa d’un morceau de sol loin de son bras englué pour vérifier que son autre main ne commençait pas à lui faire mal après un peu de temps.

Comme tel ne fut pas le cas, il décida avoir besoin d’une mobilité accrue et nettoya prudemment autour de son membre immobilisé, avant de le détacher petit à petit. Ça faisait mal : la peau était solidement prise dans la colle, il dut y laisser des bouts superficiels d’épidermes. Il aurait voulu avoir du désinfectant mais dut se contenter d’espérer que le produit donné par le Joker n’était pas _trop_ toxique.

Bien sûr, il n’avait pas terminé lorsque le Joker l’appela pour le repas.

« C’est prêt ! Aw, et tu n’as pas fini. Pas de souper pour les méchants enfants !

— Je suis désolé », dit Tim, qui n’avait pas envie de manger encore des bonbons de toute manière.

Il espérait qu’il finirait par avoir _bientôt_ autre chose à se mettre sous la dent.

« Puis-je me préparer pour la nuit ?

— Prends d’abord une douche, répondit le Joker, boudeur. Et n’essaie pas d’aller au lit tant que tu n’es pas tout propre ! Je vais venir vérifier ! »

Tim n’attendit pas qu’il change d’avis et se précipita à l’étage. Son estomac grognait, réclamant quelque chose de substantiel à digérer. Il se sentait à la fois fatigué et hyperactif avec tout ce sucre. Peut-être demain essayerait-il de convaincre le Joker de lui donner au moins un peu de pain…

Il retira les quelques vêtements qui lui restaient et entra dans la douche, faisant couler l’eau – et glapit. Ça piquait ! Et l’eau était verte. C’était, réalisa Tim, le même liquide qu’il avait utilisé pour nettoyer le sol ! Son premier mouvement fut de sortir de la douche, puis il se souvint des paroles du Joker. Il allait vérifier.

C’était sa punition pour avoir désobéi.

Tim trembla à l’idée de ce que ceci pouvait lui faire – puis trembla davantage en songeant à ce que la situation, dans son ensemble, pouvait lui faire, si ça continuait. Où était Bruce ? Ou Dick ? Ou Jason ? Ou même Lex Luthor ? Il devait sortir de là, et _vite_. Il ne s’était jamais senti menacé à ce point quand il avait été enlevé par Luthor. Au contraire : il avait été nerveux parce qu’il était prisonnier mais n’avait jamais craint d’être blessé.

À présent… À présent chaque jour était un mystère et aucune nouvelle n’était bonne.

Tim prit une bonne inspiration et commença à se laver. Il devait se montrer patient. Quelqu’un viendrait le sauver très bientôt.

#### ***

« Nous n’avons toujours pas la moindre idée d’où se trouve Tim ou même de qui l’a enlevé. »

La phrase de Bruce résonna dans la Batcave. Jason se sentait impuissant, une sensation qu’il n’avait jamais appréciée et à laquelle il n’était plus habitué. Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, combattre des criminels dotés de superpouvoirs, et même gérer la fichue _comptabilité_ de Lex Luthor.

Il devrait être capable de trouver son frère disparu.

Mais il n’y parvenait pas, même avec l’aide de Mercy, les ressources de Lex et l’esprit de Bruce. Tout le monde avait été mis à la tâche et ce qu’ils avaient trouvé se résumait à – rien. Ce qui en disait beaucoup, à vrai dire, parce que peu de gens étaient capables de se jouer ainsi de Batman dans sa propre ville. Cependant, cette information seule était inutile : ils avaient trop d’ennemis. De plus, un simple homme de main pouvait avoir eu de la chance. Quoique ce soit improbable, Tim pourrait être mort depuis le début plutôt que juste porté disparu et son meurtrier avoir joué avec leurs pieds en accrochant son masque à un chat. Ou cela pourrait être un nouvel ennemi.

En tout cas, ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce qui s’était passé. Ça rendait Jason fou.

Et pas seulement Jason : Bruce broyait du noir, Dick avait perdu son sourire et Damian souriait d’un air supérieur. Le petit con. Jason parvenait tout juste à se retenir de le baffer ; pour le coup, il se demandait comment Bruce l’avait supporté _lui_ quand il était adolescent. Pas que Jason n’en était plus un, simplement, il ne vivait plus là, et Lex n’était pas exactement normal lui-même.

Bref. L’humeur de Damian affectait Bruce aussi, ce qui était bien plus dangereux et le rendait encore plus sévère. Même Dick semblait perdre patience plus souvent qu’il ne le devrait.

« Les bénévoles commencent à se fatiguer, continua Bruce. Nous pourrions commencer à considérer Tim comme peut-être mort. »

Le sourire de Damian s’élargit. Jason bondit sur ses pieds.

« Tu te fiches de moi, n’est-ce pas ? Il était _peut-être mort_ depuis le début, personne ne va arrêter de chercher !

— Jason, tenta Dick.

— Il n’y a pas de ‘Jason’ qui tienne ! Il pourrait être vivant ! Ça fait seulement un mois ! »

Autant dire une éternité, pour une affaire d’enlèvement, et Jason en avait conscience. La plupart des gens étaient morts à ce stade. Mais Tim n’était pas _la plupart des gens_ , Tim était _Robin_ et Tim était _son frère_ et même s’il _était_ mort, Jason trouverait qui avait fait ça pour pouvoir le _buter_ , bordel !

« Nous ne comptons pas arrêter, confirma Bruce, mais nous allons continuer entre nous. La Ligue et les Titans ne peuvent pas se permettre de nous accorder de l’aider plus longtemps.

— Très bien, cracha Jason. Je m’en fiche. On va le trouver quand même.

— Nous le trouverons. Nightwing et moi. Tu peux retourner à Metropolis. »

La satisfaction de Damian s’étalait sur son visage. Jason n’avait cependant pas de temps à perdre avec des enfantillages. Il en avait assez à gérer avec ceux de son père.

« Redis-moi ça, répondit-il d’un ton dangereux.

— Ce que Bruce essaie de dire n’est pas qu’il croit que tu vas partir, traduisit Dick, mais qu’il pense que tu devrais.

— Pourquoi diable arrêterais-je d’aider ?

— J’aimerais qu’un de mes fils soit à l’abri. »

Le sourire de Damian disparut. Même Jason ne put prétendre ne pas être affecté par la déclaration soudaine de Bruce. Elle signifiait, dans le désordre, qu’il était toujours son fils – ce type _était_ maso –, qu’il s’inquiétait pour lui et qu’il considérait Jason à l’abri lorsqu’il était chez Lex.

« Je sais me défendre, tu sais, fit remarquer Jason malgré tout, mais d’un ton non-agressif.

— Je sais. Je ne prétends pas toujours être rationnel. »

Dick posa une main sur l’épaule de Bruce, lui donnant son soutien, mièvre. Eh bien, vu que c’était la première fois que Jason entendait Bruce admettre ça à voix haute, peut-être avait-il raison de l’encourager.

Ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle il s’arrêta un instant pour considérer l’idée. Bruce l’avait laissé retourner auprès de Lex alors qu’il le haïssait, alors qu’il pensait que l’idée était horrible, juste parce que Jason le lui avait demandé. Peut-être devrait-il retourner la faveur.

Et peut-être les cochons apprendraient-ils un jour à voler.

« Je reste, déclara Jason. J’aiderai de la Cave si tu veux, je sais que tu n’es pas à l’aise à l’idée que je retourne sur les toits. Pour ton information, Lex non plus. Mais je ne partirai pas de Gotham tant qu’on n’a pas une piste pour Tim. »

Bruce et Dick échangèrent un regard. Le ‘Je te l’avais bien dit’ ne-dit-pas Dick. ‘Je devais quand même essayer’, ne-répondit-pas Bruce.

Damian fronça le nez, incapable de suivre la conversation silencieuse. Le gamin avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

« Tu t’occuperas de la surveillance à partir de maintenant, confirma Bruce. Je continuerai d’enquêter sur l’enlèvement de Tim à plein temps pendant que Dick s’occupe des crimes quotidiens de Gotham. Je resterai son back-up si nécessaire, bien sûr. »

Ils en avaient parlé à l’avance, réalisé Jason. Eh bien ; ils étaient partenaires dans la vraie vie aussi, à présent. Les parents faisaient souvent des trucs pareils à leurs enfants.

« Dois-je t’appeler maman ? demanda-t-il à Dick.

— Petit con. Et, moi aussi, je sais me défendre, Bruce.

— Je sais.

— Ce sera ‘petit con’, donc », approuva Jason.

Dick voulut lui lancer un regard noir, mais ses yeux pétillaient d’amusement. Enfin ! Sans Tim pour s’occuper de ça, Jason était un piètre remplaçant. Il n’avait pas été doué pour ça quand il avait _été_ Robin. À présent, ça paraissait forcé. Mais hey, quelqu’un devait essayer – et _Damian_ n’était certes pas à la hauteur de la tâche, peu importe à quel point il voulait devenir Robin lui-même. Malgré toutes ses compétences il restait trop jeune et ne comprenait pas ce que le titre signifiait. Pour l’instant.

Ç’eut été génial de le voir apprendre en regardant Tim, se dit Jason avec un pincement de regret. Puis, il réalisa qu’il venait de penser cela comme si Tim _était_ mort et fut furieux contre lui-même. Tant qu’ils n’en avaient pas de preuves, il était vivant, point.

« Si tu restes trop longtemps cloîtré dans la Cave, les gens vont se demander ce qui est arrivé à Batman, fit remarquer Jason, pour tromper ses propres pensées.

— Dick sera là.

— Nightwing, c’est pas pareil.

— Je ne voulais pas dire qu’il serait là en tant que Nightwing. »

Les yeux de Dick s’écarquillèrent. Ah, donc ils n’étaient pas encore au top de la communication.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s’écria-t-il.

Puis Jason vit Damian réaliser le sens des mots de Bruce ausssi. Le gamin ne dit rien – il commençait à apprendre – mais l’incrédulité se peignit néanmoins sur ses traits. Jason renifla.

« Je ne mettrai pas ce masque-là ! protesta Dick. Je ne suis pas ni ne serai jamais Batman.

— Je ne te demande pas de l’être.

— Si, c’est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire ! »

Jason attrapa le poignet du gamin et le traîna vers les escaliers.

« Laissons-les seuls.

— Tu n’as pas d’ordres à me donner ! protesta Damian.

— Est-ce que tu _tiens_ à voir comment ils vont se réconcilier ? »

La bouche de Damian se referma d’un coup. Tout le monde savait que Bruce et Dick étaient ensemble parce que chacun à son tour était tombé sur eux en train de coucher ensemble, parfois dans les endroits ‘les plus incongrus’ comme l’avait formulé Alfred. Comme la Batmobile, le bureau de Bruce au manoir ou le lit de Clark à la JLA – Jason essayait toujours de trouver l’enregistrement de celui-là, juste pour voir l’expression de Clark lorsqu’il avait réalisé. Et peut-être pour savoir comment au juste ils s’étaient retrouvés là.

« C’est bien ce que je me disais. Allons-nous entraîner un peu dans le jardin, ok ? »

Damian ne s’éclaira pas vraiment – il était au-dessus de choses aussi plébéienne que montrer ses émotions – mais eut un sourire mauvais.

« Prépare à être défait, Todd.

— Oui, oui, moi aussi je t’aime, petit frère. »

Heureusement, ils avaient déjà atteint la bibliothèque lorsque Jason dit ces mots parce que Damian s’arrêta net. Jason referma l’entrée de l’horloge. Ceci devait être une conversation privée.

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Vas-tu protester, ou quoi ? »

Damian fronça les sourcils.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de ce faire. Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas du même sang.

— Mais tu es de Bruce, oui, idiot ? se moqua Jason. Et il m’a adopté, donc nous sommes frères. Je n’ai pas pris le nom parce que Jason Wayne sonnait surfait. »

Il pensait que Damian était au courant mais, d’après son expression, le gamin n’avait pas réalisé que son adoption signifiait qu’ils appartenaient à la même famille. Bien sûr, elle ne dura qu’un instant : Damian ne se permettrait pas d’avoir l’air surpris s’il trouvait le Père Noël cambrioler la cuisine le jour de Pâques.

« Je le savais ! » s’exclama-t-il.

Jason lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Bien sûr. Alors, toi, moi, se battre dehors ?

— Je te vaincs quand tu veux ! »

Jason sourit largement.

« Alors prouve-le. »

Le gosse bondit, prêt à le mettre en miettes ou mourir en essayant. Jason l’esquiva pour l’attraper par l’arrière du col.

« Pas à l’intérieur ou Alfred sera triste. Allez, aux jardins ! »

Il ignora les murmures du gamin en arabe, sans doute des insultes qu’il n’était pas supposé comprendre de toute façon, et le traîna dehors. Ce gosse avait beaucoup à apprendre, avait-il pensé plus tôt. Il était temps de lui enseigner.

#### ***

Tim se lavait les mains, la figure, et _tout le reste_ mais ça ne partait pas. Il s’était réveillé au matin avec des taches blanches sur la peau. Elles se trouvaient un peu partout mais surtout sur les mains et les épaules. Il n’était pas supposé se doucher au matin aussi avait-il dû attendre le soir pour enfin laver ça. Il avait senti sa peau lui gratter toute la journée, quoique cela ait probablement été dû à son imagination.

Mais tout de même, sa peau avait des _taches blanches_. Elle devenait blanche, blanche comme de la porcelaine !

C’était à cause du produit vert.

Objectivement, Tim savait que cela n’avait attaqué sa peau que superficiellement. La récurer n’accélèrerait pas le processus, elle devait juste repousser et retrouverait alors son état original. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher : il devait faire partir ça. Il le devait, parce qu’il savait très bien à quoi ressemblait cette peau parfaitement blanche et il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas le _tolérer_.

Ce produit devait être celui dans lequel le Joker s’était noyé, celui qui avait justement fait de lui le Joker.

Cependant, il n’avait pas été porté à ébullition lorsque Tim l’avait touché, essaya-t-il de rationaliser. Et il ne s’était pas noyé dedans. C’était sûrement superficiel. Plus que sûrement, ça _l’était_. Le Joker jouait juste avec ses nerfs.

Tim déglutit. Il devait se préparer pour l’heure du coucher ou il serait encore traité de vilain garçon. Si cela signifiait se doucher encore une fois dans cette substance… Non. Juste… Non. Il ne saurait pas.

Il continua malgré tout de se frotter jusqu’à ce que le Joker l’appelle.

« Es-tu prêt ?

— J’aurais besoin d’une minute de plus, si tu veux bien ?

— Très bien, mais pas plus d’une ! »

Tim ferma les yeux. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il se trouvait toujours dans une salle de bain digne des années 50 et ses mains étaient toujours blanches. Il prit une profonde inspiration, songea à son entraînement, à Bruce, ses frères, même ce petit rat de Damian, et s’habilla pour la nuit.

Une minute plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Le Joker l’y attendait.

« Brave garçon ! Allons-nous lire un livre avant de dormir, ce soir ?

— Ce serait bien », admit Tim.

Pas qu’il apprécierait toute histoire racontée par le Joker, mais il s’ennuyait. Chaque instant passé avec _lui_ était mieux que du temps passé seul avec ses propres pensées.

Un avis bien plus dangereux que lorsqu’il s’était s’agit de Luthor. Mais Tim ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher : ses pensées tournaient en rond, à la quête d’informations à trier. Elles avaient besoin de quelque chose, _n’importe quoi_ , pour les occuper. Il ne gérait pas bien le fait de ne rien avoir à faire.

« Très bien. D’abord, les menottes. »

Tim fit la tête mais s’allongea. Le Joker attacha ses poignets à la tête du lit, règle qui avait été établie l’autre jour lorsque Tim avait essayé de rentrer dans le salon en son absence. Un autre changement avait été la disparition du gorille femme de ménage : sa chambre se trouvait toujours là mais il avait disparu.

« Voilà, tout apprêté. Tu es prêt ? »

Tim acquiesça.

« Il était une fois un homme avec une grande bouche et un homme avec de grands yeux. Chacun avait un jardin. C’était alors important, vois-tu ? Parce qu’ils devaient faire pousser des bonbons ! »

Le Joker tenait un véritable livre d’images entre les mains. Il montra celles-ci à Tim comme à un petit enfant.

« Puis arriva un démon, qui leur proposa un marché, continua de lire ou d’inventer le Joker, Tim ne savait pas lequel. ‘Pas question’, répondit l’homme aux grands yeux. ‘Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?’ répondit l’homme à la grande bouche. »

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lire quelque chose de normal, comme les dernières découvertes dans n’importe quel domaine scientifique ? Non, ça devait être un conte – et Tim était sûr qu’il finirait mal.

« L’homme avec une grande bouche fit pousser un magnifique jardin, plein d’arbres à bonbons. L’homme avec les grands yeux avait fait parce qu’il était très pauvre et n’avait pas de sucre à manger. »

Le Joker lui montra les images. Elles montraient effectivement deux personnages. Tim se demanda d’où venait le livre. Il réalisa soudain que celui-ci n’était pas écrit en anglais. Il titrait « Velkooký, Velkoústý », ce qui avait des sonorités d’Europe de l’Est. Mais quel pays ? Le Joker savait-il en lire la langue ou inventait-il ?

« L’homme avec une grande bouche s’amusait beaucoup et mangeait du sucre tous les jours. Puis, son jardin commença à mourir. Il ne le vit pas, parce qu’il mangeait et mangeant et mangeait ! Mais le jardin mourut. Aussi l’homme avec une grande bouche pleura, parce que plus rien ne poussait, et il dit, ‘Je n’aurais pas dû faire un marché avec un démon !’. Que penses-tu qui soit arrivé à l’autre homme, Timmie ? »

Tim grimaça. Il n’avait vraiment aucune envie de participer à cela, mais bon, il aurait alors dû refuser l’histoire.

« Il parvint à faire pousser son propre jardin à présent que le démon est parti ? proposa-t-il, sachant que ce n’était pas la bonne réponse.

— Eh non ! répondit sans surprise le Joker. L’homme avec les grands yeux meurt de faim. Il pleurait aussi, disant ‘J’aurais dû faire un pacte avec le démon !’ Fin ! Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? As-tu aimé ? »

Il n’y avait vraiment qu’une seule réponse à cela.

« Oui, merci pour me l’avoir lue.

— Je suis content que tu aimes ! On devrait en faire une habitude. Dors bien maintenant, mon petit. »

Il éteignit la lumière, laissant Tim seul dans le noir.

#### ***

Tim fut réveillé par un coup de poing dans la figure. Il glapit, essaya de parer el suivant – puis se souvint être attaché à son lit. Sous le coup de la panique, il donna des coups dans ses couvertures pour les faire tomber, espérant se protéger avec ses jambes.

L’homme qui l’avait frappé portait le masque de Batman.

Il se figea. Ce qui était, bien sûr, une mauvaise idée : il reçut un deuxième coup à l’estomac, qui vida l’air de ses poumons, puis un autre sur le visage, sur l’autre joue. Ce n’était pas Bruce, bien sûr ; l’homme ne frappait pas à moitié assez fort, déjà. Mais tout de même… Voir son masque utilisé ainsi… ça rendait Tim malade.

Puis il fut encore frappé à l’estomac et se souvint qu’il y avait plus urgent. Il essaya de donner un coup de pied à son adversaire pour l’expulser mais, en étant allongé, il n’avait pas assez de vitesse pour que ses coups soient efficaces. Ceux-ci dérangèrent néanmoins l’homme qui essaya de frapper ses jambes pour le faire arrêter ; Tim ne continua que davantage.

L’homme recula un instant, fouillant la chambre des yeux. Il vit quelque chose sur la chaise de bureau où Tim avait déposé ses vêtements après s’être changé pour la nuit, et l’attrapa.

Les bretelles.

« Arrêtez ! tenta Tim en se débattant. S’il vous plaît, arrêtez ! »

Il se débattit et supplia mais l’homme n’arrêta pas. Il attrapa ses jambes, l’une après l’autre, et les attacha ensemble afin qu’il ne puisse plus bouger. Puis, il eut un sourire mauvais en le regardant. Tim se sentit tellement impuissant et effrayé, et furieux contre lui-même. Il aurait dû trouver un moyen de l’avoir ! Dick l’aurait fait ; Jason aussi. Ils n’auraient pas pleuré sur leurs échecs. Et pourtant, il sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

L’homme lui donna une baffe. Attrapant ses cheveux, il remit sa tête droite, puis lui en donna une autre. Et une autre. Et une autre. Tim pleurait à présent. Il savait que cela continuerait jusqu’à ce que l’homme s’en fatigue et qu’il ne pourrait rien faire pour l’arrêter.

Il avait raison.

#### ***

Un bruit le réveilla. Il fallut quelques instants à Tim pour réaliser que quelqu’un l’appelait.

« Bonjour, trésor ! Comment vas-tu aujourd’hui mon petit, mh ? Bien j’espère ! »

Tim frémit. C’était le Joker. Il venait tous les matins depuis qu’il avait décidé de l’attacher à son lit pendant la nuit – il devait bien, sinon Tim aurait été incapable de se lever, et le Joker était très strict sur le train-train quotidien – mais Tim avait espéré ne pas le voir ce jour-là.

Était-ce même le matin ? Était-ce le lendemain de… cette nuit-là ?

Le Joker tapota gentiment son bras. Tim gémit. Il avait mal et était épuisé.

« Ax, j’espère ne pas t’avoir fait mal ? Allons, tu dois te réveiller ! Que dis-ton quand on se réveille ?

— Bonjour », parvint à articuler Tim.

Les menottes s’ouvrirent, libérant enfin ses poignets. Il les serra contre son torse, se roulant en boule par réflexe. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il ne voulait pas manger d’autres bonbons.

Une main joua gentiment avec ses cheveux.

« As-tu eu un cauchemar ? Tu peux me le raconter, si tu veux. Tu peux me raconter tout ce que tu souhaites. Que s’est-il passé ? »

Tim frissonna sans répondre. Ses poignets étaient noirs de bleus. Il avait essayé de se libérer plusieurs fois pendant la nuit, il s’était presque déboité les pouces.

« Un cauchemar aussi terrible que ça, mh ? Je suis sûre que ça ne durera pas. Le jour est levé à présent ! Va te doucher et nous allons prendre un bon petit déjeuner. »

Tim ne voulait pas petit-déjeuner et ne voulait pas être gentil avec le Joker ! Il voulait juste rester au lit et pleurer encore comme le bébé qu’il était. Il ne sentait n’avoir reçu aucun dommage majeur mais son corps était néanmoins noir de bleus. Ses lèvres avaient saigné et, à présent, formaient une croûte douloureuse.

Il voulait se rendormir.

« Je vais te proposer quelque chose, continua le Joker. Que penserais-tu d’œufs et de bacon ? »

Tim leva le nez. De la vraie nourriture ? Le Joker rit.

« Oui, je savais que tu aimerais ça. Faisons d’aujourd’hui un jour spécial ! Tu auras aussi des légumes, de la viande et de la pomme-de-terre à midi et au soir, qu’en penses-tu ? Mais seulement si tu te lèves maintenant ! »

C’était vraiment… de la manipulation à son niveau le plus basique, réalisa Tim. Ça marchait néanmoins. Il mourait de faim après tant de jours à ne manger que du sucre, surtout à présent qu’il était tellement épuisé physiquement.

Il _voulait_ faire ce que le Joker demandait. Ça n’allait pas – du tout. Il devait contrôler cela ou ça se finirait mal.

« Quel genre de viande ? demanda-t-il d’un ton sciemment plaintif.

— Qu’aimerais-tu avoir ?

— Du bœuf ! Un steak ? Avec des pommes-de-terre et des petits pois !

— Très bien. À présent, lève-toi, il est temps d’aller se laver ! »

Tim força son corps douloureux à se lever. Il parvint à s’asseoir. Il n’avait rien de cassé, probablement aucun dommage interne. Il pouvait se lever. Il devait juste essayer. Il se dressa sur ses jambs tremblantes, s’appuyant contre le mur. Le Joker mit une main sur son dos pour l’aider.

« Voilà. C’est la pièce juste à côté. »

Tim acquiesça et fit un premier pas. Son corps retrouvait un peu de souplesse alors qu’il marchait, rouillé mais fonctionnel. La main se retira avant qu’il atteigne la salle de bains ; il entendit le Joker redescendre.

La douche empira d’abord les choses. Toutes les petites coupures faisaient un mal de chien sous l’eau et pire encore avec du savon. Mais quand il eut terminé, il fit couler l’eau plus chaude, et celle-ci se transforma en don du ciel sur ses muscles rigides.

Il sentait une odeur de bacon. Il n’osait pas espérer ; c’était encore une entourloupe. Il serait sous verre au lieu de sur la table ou autre chose. Il salivait néanmoins à la seule idée de manger de la viande, ce qui le tira hors de la bouche.

Il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir et tressaillit. Il avait des bleus _partout_. Ses côtes, ses bras et surtout son visage étaient couverts de contusions. De plus, même sans tenir compte des taches blanches qui disparaissaient sur sa peau, il était livide, avec de grands cernes sous les yeux et visiblement affamé. Il valait mieux qu’il y ait effectivement de la viande et des légumes aux repas pour les prochains _jours_.

Mais il ne pouvait pas gaspiller du temps à réfléchir à ça maintenant ; il était déjà en retard. Il se dépêcha de s’habiller et de se peigner les cheveux – il était puni s’il ne le faisait pas – puis s’assura que ses vêtements étaient parfaits avant de descendre rejoindre le Joker pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il y avait vraiment du bacon et des œufs, et même du toast. Tim s’assit sans trop croire qu’il pourrait les porter à sa bouche, moins encore avoir le temps de les digérer. Le Joker souriait largement.

« Tu es sûr d’en vouloir ?

— Oui, s’il te plaît », répondit Tim sans oser lever la voix.

Bacon, œufs et toast furent servis dans son assiette. Il remercia poliment le Joker et attendit qu’il commence à manger. Alors seulement prit-il une bouchée. C’était délicieux. _De la vraie nourriture !_ Même si c’était juste un petit déjeuner, ça avait un goût de paradis. Il mangea lentement – il était aussi puni s’il mangeait trop vite ou mettait trop de nourriture à la fois dans sa bouche. Personne ne l’arrêta. La nourriture ne se mit pas à fuir son assiette. La table ne disparut pas de devant lui.

Il se sentait stupidement reconnaissant pour la fichue nourriture alors que le Joker était celui qui l’en avait privé au départ. Le cerveau humain était très étrange.

Il repoussa l’idée et termina de manger, savourant chaque petit morceau de viande.

#### ***

Il n’y avait pas de mots pour exprimer à quelle point Dick détestait la fichue cape. Elle restreignait ses mouvements, de manière physique et métaphorique. Lorsqu’il la portait, il ne pouvait pas bouger comme il l’entendait, ni sourire, ni plaisanter, ni sauter ; il devait être Batman et il détestait ça.

Dire qu’il avait secrètement espéré devenir un jour Batman lorsqu’il était enfant… Il y avait très, très longtemps, avant qu’il ne réalise que seuls dix années le séparaient de Bruce et que devenir Batman aurait signifié que Bruce aurait été trop gravement blessé pour continuer. Lorsqu’il avait réalisé cela, il avait aussitôt arrêté d’espérer.

Plus tard encore, il avait réalisé que Batman _était_ Bruce. Pas dans son entièreté, mais néanmoins fait sur mesure pour lui correspondre ainsi qu’à ses besoins, à la mission telle qu’il l’imaginait. Ce n’était pas un costume taillé pour Dick. Certains réflexes qui venaient naturellement à Bruce représentaient, pour Dick, un poids trop lourd à porter.

Dick sauta sur le toit suivant, serrant les dents. Jason aurait fait un bien meilleur Batman, avec le temps. Il était plus fort, plus proche de Bruce par certains côtés. Il aurait été capable de remplir le rôle sans que celui-ci ne lui pèse. Bien sûr, il aurait d’abord dû apprendre à contrôler sa colère, mais… Eh bien. Cela n’arriverait plus, à présent, Jason était majoritairement exclu des toits.

Tim… Tim aurait fait un magnifique Batman lui-même. Il était encore trop fagile mais, une fois adulte…

Dick repoussa l’idée pour lancer son grappin vers une gargouille. Il s’y accroupit ensuite, son ombre s’étendant sur la ville. Être Batman n’avait pas _que_ des désavantages. Mais tout de même.

« On joue au grand méchant Batman, oisillon ? se moqua la voix de Jason dans la com.

— Quel est le statut ? » grogna Dick.

Jason rit en réponse, nullement impressionné.

« Pas d’alerte depuis une heure. »

Gothamite averti, il n’ajouta aucun commentaire stupide sur la nuit étant probablement finie. Ils avaient tous deux appris que rien n’était sûr jusqu’à ce que la patrouille soit terminée et, même alors, il y avait toujours la possibilité d’une urgence.

« Alors je te prierai de garder les communications à leur minimum, répondit Dick.

— Ah, ne commence pas. Tu t’ennuies tout autant que moie. Et je peux t’entendre jurer au sujet de la cape depuis la Cave.

— Elle est lourde ! » se plaignit Dick avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Jason rit à nouveau. En arrière-plan, Dick entendit Damian protester.

« Je devrais être celui qui la porte ! _Moi_ , j’en suis digne, et je ne me plaindrais pas !

— Personne n’a le droit de devenir Batman avant ses vingt ans alors n’essaie même pas, répodnit Jason.

— Je pourrais !

— Tu as _huit ans_.

— Que tu n’aies pas eu les compétences à cet âge ne signifie pas que _moi_ je ne les ai pas. »

Dick sourit secrètement. Ça faisait du bien d’entendre les poussins se disputer. Voilà ce que Robin devait être : un rappel, pour Batman, de ce pour quoi il se battait.

L’absence de Tim était une douleur constante. Si au moins il l’avait eu à ses côtés, riant, jouant… Peut-être alors aurait-il pu tolérer la cape. Mais l’absence de Tim était précisément la raison pour laquelle il portait ce costume.

« Je n’en ai toujours pas les compétences _aujourd’hui_ , répondait Jason. Et tu as perdu tous nos combats jusqu’à présent, alors n’essaie même pas de nier. »

Damian grommela sans oser protester. Il avait appris à ne pas le faire car Jason était du genre à prouver qu’il avait raison si on lui en donnait l’opportunité. Dire qu’il était plus fort que lui signifierait automatiquement un nouveau combat, que Jason gagnerait.

Ce comportement agaçait la plupart des gens mais fonctionnait à merveille sur Damian. Il avait aussi le grand avantage que puisque Jason considérait Dick comme un meilleur combattant que lui alors que lui-même était meilleur que Damian, l’enfant commençait à l’écouter aussi, quoiqu’avec réticence. Dick ne le voyait toujours pas devenir Robin bientôt mais il se rapprochait du concept.

C’est-à-dire, si Talia leur en laissait le temps. Elle avait lâché Damian sur Bruce pour le distraire de ses plans, ce qui s’était démontré efficace, surtout avec la disparition de Tim survenant peu après. Dick ne doutait pas que lorsqu’elle en aurait terminé, cependant, elle voudrait récupérer son fils.

« Des coups de feu près du tribunal, déclara soudain Jason. Apparemment, c’est juste la mafia qui se montre nerveuse, mais c’est juste à côté d’un des tanières de Cobblepot, alors…

— Je suis en route, ETA dix minutes, dit Dick en lançant son grappin pour acquérir assez de vitesse pour pouvoir planer.

— Batgirl se trouve plus près. Je l’envoie ?

— Elle ne doit intervenir que si la situation dégénère avant mon arrivée.

— Elle va pas aimer ça. »

Dick ne répondit pas.

« Très bien, soupira Jason. C’est toi le chef. Mais c’est pas toi qu’elle va engueuler.

— L. ne t’avait-il pas soigné de ces tournures de phrase ? »

La communication fut coupée d’un clic colérique. Dick sourit largement. Personne ne pouvait le voir lorsqu’il planait à cette hauteur dans le ciel sombre de Gotham, de toute façon.

#### ***

C’était dur d’en être certain sans lumière naturelle, mais Tim pensait que sa peau guérissait. Il retourna son bras afin que la lampe s’y réfléchisse mieux. Oui, elle redevenait légèrement rose. Bien sûr, sans soleil, aucune chance de retrouver des couleurs tout à fait normales, surtout qu’il avait une peau assez blanche au départ – il avait toujours envié la teinte plus mate de Dick.

Il glissa en bas de l’évier où il avait grimpé pour se rapprocher de l’ampoule. Il attrapa ensuite son peigne pour s’occuper de ses cheveux. Il commençait à détester la raie parfaite imposée par le Joker. S’il était assez sage, peut-être pourrait-il demander pour un style plus libre plutôt que pour un repas ? Non, c’était idiot. Il devait s’occuper d’abord de ses besoins les plus basiques. De la nourriture équilibrée était le plus important de ceux-ci pour l’instant. Il avait réussi à obtenir un de ces repas par semaine et le Joker avait promis qu’il en aurait un par jour s’il continuait de bien se tenir.

Ne pas essayer de s’enfuir était horrible, cependant. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se considérer faible et incompétent. Il aurait dû se montrer capable de chercher la sortie sans être pris.

Peut-être… peut-être réessayerait-il le lendemain. Mais s’il échouait, il perdrait la nourriture et serait encore puni. Tim frissonna. Il devait essayer quand même. S’il ne le faisait pas, il ne s’enfuirait jamais.

Il se figea à cette pensée. On allait le libérer ! Très bientôt ! Bruce le cherchait, il le savait. Même une fausse mort ne marcherait pas cette fois. Il n’arrêterait jamais, jamais de le chercher! Batman avait besoin d’un Robin – et Bruce avait besoin que sa famille soit à l’abri. Tim n’avait été adopté que quatre mois auparavant et avait été prisonnier pendant trois de ceux-ci mais il faisait tout de même partie de la famille.

N’est-ce pas ?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas douter de Bruce. Bruce était la personne la plus forte qu’il connaissait.

Mais il allait tout de même essayer de s’enfuir le lendemain, ou du moins parvenir à envoyer un signe quelconque vers l’extérieur. Si seulement il parvenait à franchir cette porte…

Tim frissonna à l’idée de ce qui l’attendrait lorsqu’il échouerait. _Si_ , s’il échouait, corrigea-t-il machinalement. Plus de douches acides ou quelque chose de pire encore…

Il ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain. Il devait essayer dès à présent.

Il descendit et jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge accrochée au le mur du hall. Elle ne donnait pas toujours l’heure exacte mais la plupart du temps, c’était le cas. Cette fois, elle confirmait l’estimation de l’horloge interne de Tim : il avait une bonne heure avant le retour du Joker.

Tim remonta rapidement pour se rendre dans la chambre du Joker, où il avait caché les quelques outils qu’il était parvenu à voler ou fabriquer – c’était le dernier endroit où quelqu’un chercherait une cachette et le seul où il n’avait pu trouver aucune caméra donc bien sûr l’avait-il choisi. Là, il avait un couteau – qu’il n’avait pas utilisé sur le Joker parce qu’il n’était pas encore assez désespéré pour l’attaquer avec l’arme que ce dernier maîtrisait le mieux –, une fourchette, deux clous qu’il avait aiguisés sur les tuyaux de l’évier et un trombone. Il allait devoir se débrouiller avec ça.

Il prit le tout sauf l’un des clous : mieux valait garder quelque chose pour plus tard au cas où il ne parvenait pas à fuir. Puis il redescendit et se mit au travail.

La dernière fois, il avait eu le temps de voir ce qui avait enclenché le piège à glue et commença donc par le désactivé. Ses mains tremblaient mais il ne s’arrêta pas avant d’être certain que celui-ci ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal. Puis, il se mit à travailler sur la serrure.

Il n’était pas très doué pour ce genre de chose. Il se souvint comment Jason s’était moqué de lui, le traitant de gosse de riche, pendant les quelques semaines où ils avaient pu vivre ensemble normalement. Tim avait compris alors que Jason avait eu une motivation réelle pour apprendre à ouvrir les portes, à l’époque où il vivait dans la rue. Lui-même n’avait commencé à apprendre que lorsqu’il était devenu Robin, des années plus tard.

Il aurait voulu avoir eu plus de temps. Il essaya de se souvenir des conseils de Jason mais forcer une porte blindée était vraiment, vraiment difficile, surtout sans sa ceinture utilitaire. Il continua néanmoins d’essayer. Il avait regardé partout _ailleurs_ et il n’y avait aucune autre sortie. Il avait vérifié si les murs sonnaient creux, avait bougé les meubles – après avoir marqué leur endroit exact afin de les remettre en place, bien sûr – et les châssis. Il avait vérifié les fausses fenêtres et la fausse porte d’entrée au cas où les murs avaient été plus fins à ces endroits.

Il n’y avait pas de sortie. Il _devait_ passer par le salon.

Tim continua donc à travailler sur la serrure. Il n’osa pas regarder l’horloge, bien qu’il sache que le temps passait. Son cerveau comptait les secondes qui cliquetaient en arrière-plan, bien qu’il s’efforce de se concentrer uniquement sur son travail. Dévisser juste un peu sur la gauche – deux mille quarante-six, deux  mille quarante-sept – et maintenant à droite – deux  mille quarante-huit, deux mille quarante-neuf.

Puis il atteignit les trois mille. Puis quatre. Puis _cinq_. Il vérifié alors l’horloge, juste au cas où il se serait trompé – mais non. Cela faisait une heure et vingt-trois minutes qu’il avait commencé. Et le Joker n’était pas rentré. Il devrait sans doute s’arrêter, attendre qu’il rentre et reprendre le lendemain.

Il rassembla ses outils et monta pour les remettre en place dans leur cachette, puis alla à son bureau pour lire un peu. Le Joker lui laissait toujours les livres qu’il lui lisait à voix haute. Parfois, ceux-ci contenaient plus d’histoires que l’unique qui était lue donc Tim pouvait tuer un peu de temps en les lisant. Bien sûr, elles étaient toutes horribles.

Celui qu’il lisait pour l’instant était un recueil de nouvelles d’Oscar Wilde. Le Joker lui avait lu ‘Le rossignol et la rose’ qui donnait une leçon sur le désespoir et l’absence de sens de la vie – ou du moins était-ce ainsi que Tim l’avait comprise. Les autres histoires ne valaient guère mieux. Tim les lisait néanmoins, s’ennuyant trop pour s’arrêter à cela.

Quand il tourna une page pour réaliser que c’était la dernière du livre, il se figea. Le livre ne comptait que soixante-quatre pages ; il en lisait généralement une centaine par heure mais ici, les caractères étaient grands donc il n’avait pas pu y passer plus d’une demi-heure – mais tout de même… le Joker était en retard.

Il remit le livre sur l’étagère, qui en comptait quarante-six ; un par histoire du soir. Puis, il vérifia rapidement ses cheveux dans la salle de bains – ils étaient toujours bien coiffés – et redescendit. Après une douzaine de marche, il s’arrêta sur la dernière.

Un chariot à nourriture se trouvait à côté de la porte du salon. L’assiette fumait encore – et la porte était fermée.

« Non, gémit Tim. Non, non… »

Il avait déclanché l’alarme. Le Joker savait qu’il avait essayé de partir et il le punissait en le laissant là, _tout seul_.

« Non ! » hurla Tim.

Il frappe la porte de ses poings sans s’inquiéter de se faire mal. Il tambourina dessus, suppliant.

« Non, s’il te plaît, revient ! Je serai sage ! S’il te plaît, _s’il te plaît !_  »

Il se fichait d’être faible, de se montrer incompétent. Il ne pouvait simplement pas _rester là tout seul !_

« Je t’en prie, sanglota-t-il, glissant le long de la porte jusqu’à tomber à genoux. Je promets que je serai sage. »

Personne ne répondit.

#### ***

Les secondes de l’horloge ne tictaquaient pas en rythme, Tim remarqua-t-il pour la première fois. Elles n’en loupaient jamais entièrement une, ni ne survenaient exactement à un demi temps. C’était _presque_ au bon rythme, sans l’être.

C’était à en devenir fou.

Tim resta sagement sans bouger malgré tout. L’heure du repas approchait. Le Joker ne paraissait pas vouloir le faire mourir de faim étant donné qu’il lui avait donné de la nourriture, de la vraie même, pas des bonbons. Il reviendrait donc apporter le déjeuner. Il n’y avait pas eu de dîner le soir précédent ; Tim l’avait passé à la porte, suppliant et tambourinant. Il n’était remonté qu’à cinq heures, épuisé. Mais lorsqu’il s’était réveillé, un petit déjeuner l’avait attendu.

Il en conclut que le Joker serait là à midi. N’est-ce pas ? Il devait l’être. Sûrement. Il ne restait que cinq minutes et dix-sept seconds, soit trois cent dix-sept secondes. Plus que trois cent et neuf, à présent. Trois cent et huit.

La fichue horloge avait de nouveau manqué de rythme ! _Deux fois !_ Tim inspira profondément. Ce n’était qu’une horloge. Il devait l’ignorer. Tout en comptant les secondes, certes, mais il savait y arriver. Il s’était entraîné avec Bruce, avait appris des techniques de méditation. Il pouvait le faire.

Deux cent quatre-vingt-seize.

Il y était presque. Il avait attendu une journée entière ; cela devait être suffisant. N’est-ce pas ? Il avait même essayé de laver sa vaisselle dans l’évier de la salle de bains. L’eau avait été verdâtre et avait piqué, mais il l’avait fait quand même. Ne se montrait-il pas sage ?

Deux cent quatre-vingt-douze. Deux cent quatre-vingt-onze.

Il devait arrêter de compter comme ça – mais que faire d’autre pour s’occuper ? Il avait essayé de lire dans la matinée mais n’était pas parvenu à se concentrer sur les pages. Il les connaissait par cœur, les ayant déjà tous lu parfois même deux fois – une mémoire eidétique n’était pas le don le plus bienvenu pour l’instant. De plus, il gardait ses oreilles grandes ouvertes, guettant tout son annonçant le retour du Joker.

Il était pathétique, attendant son geôlier. Il faisait honte au titre de Robin. Non. C’était tout à fait normal ; les humains étaient des créatures grégaires. Il avait besoin de voir quelqu’un. Le Joker jouait avec ce besoin et Tim devait le combattre.

Deux cent soixante-quatorze.

Tim inspira profoundément. Une nouvelle fois. Il remonta, comptant les marches – treize – puis vérifia la chambre du Joker. Puis la sienne ; la salle de bains ; les toilettes. Il ouvrit chaque tiroir de son bureau, un par un, méticuleusement. Rien n’avait bougé bien sûr, mais ça tuait le temps. Il retourna à la chambre du Joker, à l’autre bout du couloir, ce qui lui prit neuf pas – c’était un couloir très court.

Cent quarante-sept et ceci ne marchait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à s’empêcher de compter.

Et s’il s’était trompé ? réalisa soudain Tim. Il se précipita en bas, toute pensée au sujet de se distraire oubliée. Mais le chariot proposait toujours son assiette propre. Bien. S’il l’avait manqué…

Il s’assit et continua de compter. Les deux dernières minutes lui parurent des heures. Puis, bien sûr, en arrivait à zéro, rien ne se passa. Ce n’était pas comme le Nouvel An ; cela n’arrivait pas à une heure précise. Cela devrait peut-être. Non ; bien sûr que non. Un repas devrait être donné à une certaine heure mais pas à la seconde où les gens deviendraient fous.

Était-il en train de devenir fou ? Le rythme cardiaque de Tim accéléra. Dans une certaine mesure, sans doute, et dans ces circonstances c’était normal. Il devait juste en avoir confiance afin de garder ça sous contrôle. Il était là depuis quatre mois et deux jours, soit… cent vingt-quatre jours, ou sept mille quatre cent quarante heures, ou… Non. Il n’allait pas traduire cela minutes ni en secondes. Surtout pas en secondes.

(Deux minutes cinquante-six secondes de retard, murmura son traître d’esprit.)

Stop. Inutile de compter ou d’écouter la fichue horloge qui _continuait d’être irrégulièrement hors-rythme !_ Il devait respirer. Se calmer. Méditer. Et attendre. La nourriture allait arriver et avec celle-ci, quelqu’un.

Aussi attendit-il.

Et attendit encore.

Une heure plus tard, il était au bord des larmes. Personne n’était venu. Il était assis tout seul sur les escaliers. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça, il ne pouvait juste – pas.

Il étrangla un sanglot, juste un petit sanglot, puis se mit simplement à pleurer. À la place du Joker, il regarderait les caméras, pour voir son prisonnier pleurer. Le Joker adorerait. Il rirait et applaudirait et réclamerait bis ! Bis !

Tim ignorait s’il voulait qu’il soit heureux ou s’il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi. Il était trop fatigué, physiquement et émotionnellement, pour s’en préoccuper ; aussi continua-t-il juste à pleurer. Il se roula en boule pour rassembler un peu de chaleur. Il aurait peut-être besoin d’une couverture. Il pouvait en prendre une de son lit et revenir ici pour attendre.

Il rassembla ses forces pour se lever et monter les escaliers. Lorsqu’il arriva à son lit, il ne parvint pas à se convaincre de redescendre aussi resta-t-il là. Une heure, sept minutes, trente-sept secondes après l’heure à laquelle le repas aurait dû être servi, il s’endormit.

#### ***

Il se leva pour apprendre que le dîner avait été servi. Il était déjà froid mais l’attendait néanmoins. Tim commençait à comprendre : il était nourri mais n’avait pas le droit de voir qui que ce soit. Puisque quelqu’un devait apporter la nourriture, il n’en recevrait pas s’il attendait à la porte.

Ce qui signifiait qu’il avait six heures pour ouvrir la fichue porte.

Il se remit au travail, déterminé à ne s’arrêter qu’une demi-heure avant le petit déjeuner. Il retournerait alors à l’étage et attendrait d’être servi, mangerait, puis se remettrait au travail. Il n’y avait pas moyen que cette serrure lui résiste longtemps !

#### ***

Il s’était mis au lit une heure avant le petit déjeuner et s’était endormi – jusque tard, ayant passé une nuit blanche. Un petit déjeuner froid l’attendait néanmoins, comme prévu. Il mangea et se remit à travailler la serrure.

L’eau de la douche était à présent verte aussi ne s’était-il pas lavé. Qui s’en préoccupait, de toute façon ?

Il lui restait deux heures avant le repas de midi et du travail à faire.

#### ***

Il monta à l’étage pendant une demi-heure, mangea son déjeuner, puis chipota à la serrure.

#### ***

Diner, la serrure.

#### ***

Petit déjeuner, toujours pareil.

#### ***

Il avait sans doute _cassé_ cette serrure. Quoiqu’elle continuait de s’ouvrir pour laisser passer le chariot à nourriture, donc peut-être n’était-elle pas cassée.

Elle ne s’ouvrait cependant toujours pas pour lui.

#### ***

C’était le quatrième jour. Il n’était pas assez bon. La serrure ne s’ouvrait pas.

Il combattit son désespoir et continua d’essayer.

#### ***

Cinq jours.

#### ***

Le chariot resta vide le matin du septième jour. La porte ne s’ouvrirait plus jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire "Velkooký, Velkoústý" vient du manga "Monster" que je recommande chaudement. Cette histoire, en particulier, m'a beaucoup frappée.


	3. Ce que tu as promis

Dick attendait que le portail vers la JLA s’ouvre, nerveux comme jamais. Il ne devrait pas l’être ; ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il se rendait à la Ligue et il portait même son propre costume, celui de Nightwing. Bien sûr, il avait été envoyé par Batman pour le représenter mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Il avait représenté les Titans dans le passé. Ce n’était pas grand-chose.

Le portail s’ouvrit – et il manqua bousculer Wonder Woman qui montait la garde.

« Nightwing ? Y a-t-il un problème avec les Titans ? »

Diana parut surprise de le voir.

Dick allait tuer Bruce. Il ne les avait pas prévenus qu’il l’envoyait au lieu de venir lui-même.

« Pas du tout », répondit-il poliment, souriant, parce que Diana n’avait rien fait de mal.

Elle le regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Oh le con, dit-elle. Il ne nous a rien dit. »

Parfois, ça faisait du bien d’être avec des gens qui connaissaient Bruce. Dick sourit plus sincèrement.

« Oui, il est comme ça. Je suis venu le représenter. Je sais que ce n’est pas la procédure, mais… il est occupé », termina maladroitement Dick.

Diana acquiesça, le soulageant d’un poids. D’un autre côté, elle savait que Tim avait disparu.

« Bien sûr. Je suis certaine que les autres ne verront pas cette entorse aux règles comme une insulte. Nous comprenons tous que la priorité de Batman soit de trouver Robin. »

Elle s’adoucit un peu, ce qui n’arrivait pas souvent.

« J’aurais voulu pouvoir vous aider.

— Pas de problème. La Ligue a déjà beaucoup aidé. »

C’était le cas. Dick ne leur en voulait pas d’avoir arrêté les recherches après seulement un mois. Les chances que Tim soient vivant étaient devenues insignifiantes après les premières heures, encore plus après les premiers jours, et la Ligue avait d’autres priorités, comme sauver le monde. Non, Dick n’était pas fâché.

Il comprenait cependant que Jason le soit. Parfois, voir les gens proches, assez proches pour comprendre que Bruce l’avait envoyé ici sans prévenir personne, renoncer à quelqu’un de leur famille pour le bien de tous… cela laissait un goût amer en bouche.

« Ils attendent que tout le monde soit arrivé dans le salon privé, expliqua Diana. Je t’y accompagnerai dès que GL sera là, il est le seul à manquer à l’appeler.

— Inutile, Batman m’a donné ses codes. »

Diana fronça les sourcils. Les parties privées de la Tour étaient supposées être – eh bien, privées. Dick connaissait les codes de Bruce depuis sa construction, à vrai dire, mais avec l’ordre de ne les utiliser qu’en cas d’urgence, et le besoin ne s’était jamais présenté jusqu’alors. Il était certain qu’il ne s’agissait pas réellement de ses codes, de toute façon. Ils ne pouvaient sans doute être utilisés que lorsque Bruce le voulait.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, dit-il pour la rassurer. Il les changera dès qu’il sera de retour.

— Je n’en doute pas. »

La paranoïa de Bruce ne demandait aucune explication non plus. Dick sourit à nouveau puis se dirigea vers le salon. Il s’était détendu pendant cinq minutes mais, à présent, il se crispait à nouveau. Il se trouvait parmi des amis, certes, mais ceux-ci pouvaient néanmoins se montrer hostiles s’ils n’étaient pas satisfaits avec la situation. Et ils ne le seraient pas.

D’un autre côté, Bruce s’était pose comme le méchant. En ne prévenant personne, il leur rappelait à quel allié agaçant il faisait. Ce qui signifiait que Dick était le gentil ; celui qui devait prendre les critiques à sa place, la solution.

Bruce avait ainsi pavé la route pour que Dick se rende un jour à la JLA en tant que Batman, au cas où i ils ne trouvaient pas Tim rapidement.

Dick détestait quand Bruce agissait ainsi, et il détestait plus encore de parvenir à deviner ses intentions. Il espérait ne jamais avoir à agir ainsi s’il se retrouvait à sa place.

Il pénétra dans la parie privée de la Tour. Seuls les membres fondateurs et le conseil y étaient admis. Parfois, mais rarement, des sidekicks les accompagnaient. Dick l’avait fait, alors qu’il était encore Robin. Il savait que Barry aussi, alors qu’il était encore Kidflash. Étant donné qu’il avait, depuis, obtenu le titre de Flash, Dick supposait que ça se justifiait.

Il n’allait pas suivre cette pensée jusqu’à sa conclusion logique. Il n’était _pas_ Batman.

Il entra dans la pièce et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Dick sourit largement.

« Hello ! Désolé du retard. »

Il avait fait exprès d’arriver en retard pour voir leur réaction à tous en même temps plutôt qu’un par un.

« Uh, Batman ne viendra pas aujourd’hui, il est occupé. Donc, eh bien, me voici ? »

Flash lui sourit en retour. Le Martian Manhunter essayait de ne pas en faire autant. Arthur fronçait les sourcils, bien sûr, et Cyborg leva les yeux au ciel mais adressa un signe de tête à Dick pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il lui avait dit bien assez souvent que Nightwing devrait faire partie de la Ligue. Dick avait ri et répondu qu’il ne comptait pas accepter l’invitation – la vérité étant qu’il n’y en avait jamais eu, probablement parce que Bruce.

C’était vraiment une phrase. Il n’y avait pas besoin d’y ajouter quoi que ce soit pour être compréhensible par toutes les personnes en présence.

Clark ne fronçait pas les sourcils ; il souriait avec des yeux froids, ce qui était bien, bien pire. Bruce allait se faire engueuler ou Dick n’était pas un trapéziste.

« Bienvenue, Nightwing. Un avertissement aurait été apprécié.

— Désolé, j’aurais envoyé un message à l’avance, mais…

— Je ne te blâme pas, ne t’inquiètes pas. »

Ouch. Bien, Bruce méritait ce commentaire. La bonne nouvelle étant que le commentaire avait détendu les plus belligérants. Oh, Arthur et Shayera fronçaient toujours les sourcils mais c’était leur expression par défaut, sauf lorsqu’ils se battaient. Dick s’était toujours demandé pourquoi ils ne s’entendaient pas mieux avec Jason.

D’un autre côté, si Damian devenait jamais Robin, ils reverraient sûrement leur opinion de Jason.

« On m’a dit que nous attendions encore GL ? demanda Dick.

— Il a prévenu qu’il serait en retard, confirma Clark. Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Dick acquiesça. Plutôt que de rejoindre Flash ou Cyborg, il leur fit juste signe de la tête et alla saluer Arthur.

« J’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait eu des problèmes dans le Pacifique Sud. Est-ce que tout est réglé ? » demanda-t-il.

Arthur parut surprise qu’il soit au courant mais ravi de raconteur comment il avait géré la situation. Ils ne discutèrent guère longtemps ; GL arriva quelques minutes plus tard seulement, comme promis, Diana à ses côtés. Elle l’avait apparemment prévenu de la présence de Dick car il ne parut pas surpris.

« Je vous présente encore mes excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre, dit-il. Commençons sans attendre davantage. »

C’est alors que le jeu commença. Dick représentait Bruce et, en tant que tel, il n’irait pas à l’encontre de ses valeurs. Cependant, Bruce l’avait envoyé, il agirait donc en tant que lui-même, pas en tant que Batman. Pour une fois.

Le problème était que la plupart d’entre eux l’avaient rencontré en tant que sidekick de Batman, alors qu’il portait encore des shorts verts.

Il avait depuis gagné leur respect en tant que Nightwing. Il était à la tête des Titans depuis des années et à présent, deux personnes de sa génération faisaient partie de ce même conseil ; des amis qu’il avait dirigé à l’époque. De plus, il se faisait appeler Robin avant qu’aucun d’eux n’ait trouvé son nom officiel. _Et_ Clark écoutait son avis.

Dick sourit soudainement, sentant ses muscles se détendre. Tout allait bien se passer.

#### ***

Tim avait pleuré et supplié à nouveau. Il avait essayé de gratter la porte, de creuser un passage. Il avait fait de même avec le mur jusqu’à ce que sa fourchette casse. Puis, il était retourné en haut et avait regardé la chambre haïe. Il se tenait toujours là, une heure plus tard, son visage inexpressif, épuisé.

Il devait faire quelque chose, décida enfin son cerveau. Et il savait quoi. S’il se trompait… il mourrait de faim. Peut-être serait-ce pour le mieux.

Il se déshabilla, pliant ses vêtements sales sur une chaise. Une fois nu, il se rendit à la salle de bains et ouvrit le robinet de la douche. L’eau était toujours verte. Il se mordit les lèvres et entra dans la cabine malgré tout. Ça piquait, comme la dernière fois, tout en restant tolérable. Il se lava avec du savon et du shampooing, s’assurant d’être propre partout même sous les ongles.

Lorsqu’il eut fini, il se sécha ; peigna ses cheveux ; se choisir soigneusement des vêtements et s’habilla. Dans une heure environs, le déjeuner serait servi. Possiblement. Il pouvait lire en attendant.

Il prit le premier livre que le Joker lui avait lu. Il n’était pas écrit en anglais mais il l’ouvrit tout de même. Devait-il essayer de le lire en roumain ou inventer l’histoire.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Velkooký, Velkoústý », essaya-t-il.

Non, ça n’allait pas. Il devrait inventer.

« Je suppose que ça signifie, ‘L’homme avec la grande bouche et l’homme avec les grands yeux’. »

Il ouvrit le livre et commença à raconter l’histoire, page par page.

Elle était courte ; cela ne lui prit qu’une vingtaine de minutes. Il remit soigneusement le livre à sa place sur l’étagère. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Dessiner, peut-être. Il n’avait jamais été très doué pour ça.

Il prit un crayon et une feuille et commença à dessiner les deux hommes du conte. Il n’avait pas vraiment besoin que ce soit joli aussi choisit-il sciemment un style enfantin.

« Je devrais demander des crayons de couleur », dit-il à voix haute.

Il était sûr que le Joker l’observait. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas, s’il pouvait ? Bien sûr, il ne passait sans doute pas toute la journée devant son écran. À vrai dire, Tim doutait qu’il eut changé son quotidien de beaucoup, sans quoi Bruce et les autres auraient suspecté qu’il était celui qui l’avait enlevé.

Et si le Joker était renvoyé à Arkham ? songea-t-il soudain. L’idée même était terrifiante. Il mourrait vraiment là tout seul si ça arrivait. Sauf s’il avait donné des instructions ? Mieux valait ne pas compter là-dessus.

Mieux valait ne pas y songer du tout. Pensait-on au nombre de gens mourant d’accidents de voiture par an chaque fois qu’on prenait le volant ? Certes non.

(Plus de trente mille rien pour que les USA.)

Il prit un autre papier et commença à dessiner le rossignol du conte d’Oscar Wilde, puis s’arrêta brusquement.

« Non, je n’ai pas encore relu cette histoire, je ne peux pas encore la dessiner. »

Il rangea son matériel à dessin. Revenant sur sa décision, il reprit le crayon et signa le dessin. Il écrivit ‘Tim’ dans sa plus belle calligraphie. Enfin satisfait, il rangea son bureau et apporta son cadeau au rez-de-chaussée pour le mettre sur le chariot. Cela ne réparerait pas la serrure comme par magie, mais bon.

Il retourna en haut pour se parler à lui-même pendant toute l’heure restante. Il arrêta de temps en temps pour se répéter intérieurement que tout ceci était faux. Il le savait, mais le dire clairement dans sa tête avant que cela ne devienne nécessaire paraissait une bonne idée.

À l’heure du déjeuner, il retourna en bas. Rien n’avait changé mais il fit comme si.

« Quel bon repas on m’a préparé ! dit-il, se forçant à sourire. Ce sera délicieux ! »

Il retourna en haut pour prendre sa chaise de bureau, la portant prudemment en bas des escaliers, et l’installa devant le chariot.

« Bon appétit ! »

Il prit ses couverts et fit semblant de langer. Il avait vu quelqu’un en faire autant dans un film, des années auparavant. Il n’avait pas réalisé quelle torture cela pouvait être. Il n’avait pas encore si faim, cependant ; il avait mangé la veille. Mais si ça durait…

Il continua de faire semblant pendant une demi-heure avant de soupirer.

« C’était délicieux. Merci d’avoir cuisiné pour moi ! »

Ramener la chaise à son bureau ne prit que quelques minutes mais ensuite, bien sûr, il dut laver son assiette et ses couverts et les remettre sur le chariot. Voyant les dégâts qu’il avait faits au hall en essayant d’ouvrir la porte, il décida de faire un brin de ménage.

Cela l’occupa un certain temps. Il retourna ensuite à l’étage et chanta quelques heures pour tuer le temps. Non, pas tuer, pour passer le temps.

Il lit un autre livre, quoique pas à voix haute cette fois. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans nourriture donc il pouvait se permettre d’en lire plusieurs dans la même journée. Il les connaissait par cœur, mais bon.

À l’heure du dîner, il joua à nouveau sa part, puis il fut temps de se doucher et de se préparer pour la nuit. Prétendre que quelqu’un lui lisait une nouvelle histoire était douloureux, mais il le fit tout de même. Il se demanda si le Joker en lisait vraiment une à l’écran sur lequel il le regardait. C’était sûrement le cas.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir l’entendre.

Il dit bonne nuit, tendit ses poignets à quelqu’un d’absent et prétendit qu’ils étaient attachés au lit. Il ne mit pas réellement les menottes même si celles-ci se trouvaient sur la table de nuit : il aurait été incapable de les ouvrir au matin.

Il ferma les yeux et pria pour s’endormir rapidement.

#### ***

Le lendemain, la porte était toujours fermée et il n’y avait toujours pas de nourriture. Tim décida de continuer à faire semblant que tout était normal. N’était-ce pas là ce que le Joker lui avait demandé depuis le début ? Et chaque fois qu’il avait été sage, il avait gagné quelque chose, comme la nourriture. Le Joker ne les lui avait pas retirés, même lorsque Tim avait essayé de fuir une nouvelle fois, jusqu’à ce qu’il casse la porte.

Il se doucha, prétendit manger un petit-déjeuner inexistant puis retourna à sa chambre pour lire. Il fit aussi un peu d’exercices parce qu’il sentait le surplus d’énergie le rendre plus nerveux encore. Il commençait à sentir la faim mais cela ne faisait qu’un jour, donc il n’avait pas encore à s’inquiéter.

Il aurait dû faire des stocks dans sa chambre. Il le ferait lorsqu’il aurait à nouveau accès à de la nourriture.

Il ne devrait sans doute pas faire de l’exercice maintenant – mais tout était normal, n’est-ce pas ? Sauf que non, c’était faux. Il devait s’en souvenir.

La solitude fragilisait son esprit. Ce qui avait sans doute été l’intention du Joker depuis le début.

Bien sûr que ç’avait été son but. Pourquoi d’autre jouerait-il avec lui ainsi ?

Parce que c’était amusant, sans doute.

Il commençait à se parler à lui-même, remarqua Tim. C’était mauvais. Une semaine seul à peine – d’accord, dix jours, quatre heures, ce qui ferait – non, il devait cesser de tout calculer, son cerveau paraissait tellement _vide_ il devait l’occuper – assez. Il pouvait se concentrer sur ses exercices. Ceux-là étaient bons pour lui.

Un gros grincement aigu résonna dans le hall. Tim sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à descendre – puis se figea. Quelqu’un travaillait sur la porte. Quelqu’un qui allait sans doute l’ _ouvrir_. Mais s’il descendait avant d’être autorisé à voir des gens… Ça arrêterait net, Tim en était sûr.

Il s’assit sur son lit, livide, et attendit. C’était la pire, la plus longue attente de sa vie. Enfin, non, pas vraiment ; ç’avait été le cas depuis quelques jours déjà. Mais à présent, l’espoir la rendait pire, en quelque sorte. Si la porte était scellée plutôt qu’ouverte… Il se briserait. Point.

Et accessoirement, il mourrait de faim.

Le bruit était assourdissant. Ils découpaient la porte pour la sortir de ses gongs, réalisa-t-il. S’il descendait lorsqu’ils l’auraient fait, avant qu’ils n’en mettent une autre…

Tim frissonna. Il serait puni. Et, cette fois, il n’y survivrait sans doute pas.

Il essaya très fort de retenir un sanglot, mais se mit à pleurer – encore une fois ! Il ne parvenait pas à s’arrêter. Il était tellement épuisé… Avec ce bruit, il ne pouvait pas faire de sieste. Il était bien trop tôt pour se mettre au lit de toute façon.

Aussi continua-t-il d’attendre en comptant les planches du parquet pour tuer le temps. Passer le temps. Peu importe.

Il devrait réclamer un dictionnaire, au moins apprendrait-il quelque chose d’utile. Cependant, avant de pouvoir réclamer quoi que ce soit, il devrait se comporter assez bien pour que le Joker revienne. Même alors, il ne pourrait sans doute rien demander pour un certain temps. Il avait été un _vilain garçon_. Il entendait presque le ton du Joker disant ces mots : ‘ _Tu as été un très vilain garçon_ ’.

Tim attrapa son coussin et le serra contre son cœur.

#### ***

Jason avait _tant_ de choses à faire. Il s’occupait toujours de la comptabilité de Lex pendant ses journées et passait ses nuits à la Cave pour aider Bruce ou Dick, selon qui en avait besoin. Bruce avait toujours la priorité, bien sûr, parce que s’il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour retrouver Tim _plus tôt_ …

Si aucun des deux n’avait de travail à lui confier, il entraînait le gamin. Damian était un bon combattant, surtout pour son âge, mais il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. La discipline, déjà, et oui, même _Jason_ avait le droit de le faire remarquer considérant à quel point il en manquait.

Pendant les week-ends, si Kon ne venait pas en visite, il s’entraînait avec Mercy. Occasionnellement, il passerait un après-midi avec Lex.

Et malgré ça, malgré _tout_ , son cerveau continuait de travailler sur la disparition de Tim.

La main d’œuvre mise en place par Lex n’avait aucune piste à suivre. Ils se tenaient prêts, au cas où, mais Mercy n’avait pas eu de travail à leur donner depuis des semaines. Jason en était malade.

‘ _Robin, tu es vivant!_ ’ résonnait en boucle dans son esprit.

Étant donné que tout le reste ne suffisait pas à le faire taire, il échouait dans l’atelier de Lex aux heures les plus indues. Pas que reconstruire des morceaux de robots ou lire des plans soit plus efficace mais… eh bien, ça l’occupait au moins lorsqu’il ne parvenait pas à dormir.

« Il est trois heures du matin », fit remarquer Lex depuis l’encadrement de la porte.

Jason ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il y avait une grosse horloge digitale sur le mur, il connaissait l’heure.

« Je n’aime pas me réveiller seul », continua Lex.

Jason se détendit un rien à ces mots. Lex n’avait pas été habitué à dormir seul, lorsqu’ils avaient commencé… quoi que soit ce qu’il y avait entre eux.

« Je ne parvenais pas à dormir », répondit-il enfin, énonçant une évidence à son tour.

Lex avait probablement dû se réveiller un peu depuis sa première remarque parce qu’il fit un bruit désapprobateur à l’arrière de la gorge. Au lieu de faire remarquer à quel point les mots de Jason avaient été inutiles, cependant, il tira une chaise pour s’asseoir près de lui.

« Une jambe, cette fois ?

— Je voulais changer un peu. »

Jason continua à travailler, faussement désinvolte

« J’ai trouvé des plans dans un vieux serveur. Des robots en partie biologiques. Était-ce…

— Non », interrompit Lex d’un ton sauvage.

Tout repos le déserta. Jason s’était attend à ce que le sujet soit sensible, mais pas à ce point.

« Ok. Montre-moi comment celui-ci est monté ? Je ne comprends pas trop ce bout-là. »

Lex se détendit aussi rapidement qu’il s’était crispé. Il s’agissait là d’un mensonge mais Jason n’avait aucun doute qu’il deviendrait réalité après quelques minutes à travailler ensemble.

Peut-être ce qu’ils avaient n’était pas encore une _relation_.

Peut-être commençaient-ils à s’en rapprocher.

#### ***

Il y avait une toute nouvelle porte. À sa droite, le chariot avait été rempli avec un nouveau repas et une boite vide. Sur le couvercle de celle-ci étaient dessinés un petit tournevis croisé sur une clef anglaise. Le message était clair.

Tim mangea d’abord, parce qu’il mourait de faim et qu’il était l’heure du repas. Il n’avait pas eu de déjeuner ce jour-là non plus parce que les travaux avaient duré après midi. Il mangea lentement, savourant la viande et les légumes. Il n’y avait pas de pain qu’il pouvait garder aussi vida-t-il soigneusement son assiette. Il remercia dans le vide et remonta la chaise.

Puis, le cœur lourd, il rassembla ses outils et les mit dans la boite. Il fit la vaisselle et retourna dans sa chambre pour se laver et se préparer pour la nuit.

Tout en faisant semblant d’écouter une histoire, il espéra très fort que la porte serait ouverte le lendemain.

#### ***

Dick se reveille épuisé. Ouvrant un œil, il réalisa que le soleil n’avait pas encore commencé à se lever, ce qui signifiait qu’il était bien trop tôt – surtout que sa patrouille s’était terminée à quatre heures du matin.

Bruce n’était pas dans le lit.

Il ouvrit son deuxième œil pour vérifier les numéros digitaux du réveil. Six heures ; normal qu’il soit fatigué.

Et Bruce travaillait encore.

Dick se glissa hors du lit, attrapant au passage le peignoir en cachemire de Bruce pour s’en envelopper. Il erra dans les couloirs sans allumer les lumières – il connaissait le manoir par cœur, de toute manière.

Tout le monde dormait à cette heure matinale. Même Batman devrait être endormi.

Heureusement, Bruce s’était installé dans la bibliothèque plutôt que de descendre dans la Cave. Malgré l’heure matinale – pour eux, du moins, d’autres personnes se levaient sans doute pour aller au travail – la pièce était chaleureuse. Des braises mourantes brillaient encore dans la cheminée. Une lampe de bureau donnait assez de lumière à Bruce pour parcourir ses dossiers. Les écrans des ordinateurs montraient des diagrammes étranges que Dick n’aurait pas compris avec un esprit plus frais.

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Bruce.

« Hey.

— Mh.

— Comptes-tu dormer cette nuit ? Enfin, ce matin.

— Je n’ai pas encore terminé. »

Dick déposa un baiser au coin de sa mâchoire.

« Tu n’as pas dormi la nuit passée non plus. »

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

« Tu parles comme Alfred.

— On s’inquiète pour toi. »

Dick le frappa préventivement à l’arrière du crâne.

« Et n’essaie même pas. On s’inquiète aussi pour Tim. _Beaucoup_ , même.  »

Silence. Dick savait ne rien devoir dire d’autre ; il attendit.

« Ça fait des mois, dit enfin Bruce.

— Il est solide. Il est _Robin_ , fit remarquer Dick.

— Je suis responsable de lui. Je dois le protéger. »

Dick soupira, serrant Bruce plus fort.

« J’ai l’impression de devoir le faire aussi, tu sais ? Tim est mon petit frère. »

Bruce regarda l’écran, son expression indéchiffrable. Peut-être réfléchissait-il. Parfois, c’était difficile à dire, et Dick était fatigué.

« Je n’ai toujours aucune piste.

— On va le trouver.

— Dans quel état ? »

Dick frissonna. Lui aussi avait peur de cela. Trouver le corps de Tim serait horrible ; le trouver brisé… serait pire.

Plus longtemps il restait loin, plus il y avait de chances qu’il soit mort – et cette idée était horrible.

« Deux mois, ce n’est pas si long.

— Entre les mains du Joker ? »

Dick se figea.

« Ce n’est pas le Joker. Si ? As-tu le moindre élément qui indique…

— Non. Je parle juste du pire cas possible. »

Dick ne se détendit pas entièrement mais tout de même un peu. Si c’était le Joker… Il préférait ne pas y penser.

« Peut-être était-ce Talia. Je suis surpris qu’elle ne soit pas encore revenue chercher son fils. Je veux dire, elle t’a refilé Damian pour te distraire de ses plans…

— Mhn.

— Ne pas dormir n’affûte guère ton esprit, tu sais ? En réalité, tu perds du temps. »

Bruce ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait l’air fatigué et crispé – au bout du rouleau. Dick souhaita pouvoir l’aider davantage, mais il faisait déjà tout son possible. Il était Batman pendant que Bruce cherchait Tim et ni Bruce ni Dick ne pouvaient se dupliquer pour travailler encore davantage qu’ils ne le faisaient déjà.

« Je n’arrive pas à dormir même quand j’essaie, déclara soudain Bruce. Donc autant utiliser ces heures de manière constructives. »

De combien de façons pouvait-il briser le cœur de Dick ?

« Viens au lit. S’il te plaît. Je resterai réveillé pour être sûr que tu t’endors. »

Bruce ne parut pas convaincu mais il avait perçu la tension chez Dick. Il le suivit avec réticence.

Dix minutes plus tard, il dormait dans les bras de Dick.

À huit heures, ils étaient tous les deux de retour dans la bibliothèque.

#### ***

Il sentait une odeur de café. Tim ouvrit les yeux. Il était sûr que c’était le matin et il sentait une odeur de sucre et de café. C’était impossible ; le chariot présentait toujours de la nourriture chaude mais pas suffisamment pour en sentir l’odeur depuis l’étage.

Ce qui signifiait que la porte de la cuisine était ouverte.

Il se leva d’un bond et combattit le réflexe d’aller immédiatement vérifier. À la place, il prit une douche. Les taches blanches étaient réapparues un peu partout sur sa peau. Elles commençaient à laisser des traces blanches plus permanentes sur son visage et ses épaules. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

Il se peigna et s’habilla, puis attendit. Il devait être appelé en bas. Pitié, qu’il soit appelé en bas.

« Mon petit ! Le déjeuner est prêt ! »

Tim courut. Impossible de s’en empêcher ; il sauta même par-dessus les cinq dernières marches de l’escalier. Il ne ralentit qu’une fois arrivé près de la porte ouverte. Des larmes brouillaient sa vue. Elle était _ouverte_. Il n’avait pas su la forcer de lui-même mais à présent, elle était ouverte, le Joker était de retour !

Tim entra dans la cuisine, s’attendant à moitié à être puni pour avoir dépassé cette ligne invisible. Mais il ne le fut pas – et le Joker se tenait là, souriant, portant un tout nouveau tablier mauve.

« Je-je suis désolé d’avoir couru, dit Tim d’une voix étranglée. C’est juste, tu me manquais. Beaucoup. »

Bon sang, voilà qu’il pleurait à nouveau. Pire, il _sanglotait_. Mais il ne pouvait juste pas s’en empêcher.

« Aw, pas besoin d’être désolé, mon petit. Viens ici. »

Tim alla. Le Joker le serra contre lui et il le laissa faire. Seigneur, il le serra même en retour, pleurant plus fort, sanglotant sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! Je serai un gentil garçon maintenant !

— Tu as toujours été un brave petit garçon, mon chéri, répondit le Joker en tapotant son dos. Tu devais juste t’en rendre compte.

— O-oui.

— Bon. Et si nous mangions ? »

Tim recula d’un pas et lui adressa un pâle sourire. Le Joker regardait son visage humide d’un air avide.

« Oui, s’il te plaît. Est-ce que je sens des bonbons ?

— Je pensais faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd’hui !

— Merci, tu penses toujours à tout. Et tu rends chaque jour spécial », ajouta Tim.

Il y gagna un sourire fier.

« Brave petit. »

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra au compliment. Ça faisait du _bien_. Ça ne devrait _pas !_

« Puis-je t’aider à servir

— Oh merci, mon petit. Voici. »

Tim porta le plat principal sur la table alors que le Joker leur servait tous deux du café, avec trois sucre chacun. Le petit déjeuner incluait de la tarte à la crème et des cupcakes au chocolat. Il était écœurant mais Tim s’en fichait et mangea jusqu’à la dernière miette.

« C’était délicieux, mon cher, dit-il lorsqu’il eut fini.

— Je suis ravi que ça t’ait plu ! À présent que tu te tiens bien, peut-être pourras-tu m’aider à préparer le prochain repas. Qu’en dis-tu ? »

Tim sourit, presque sincère.

« J’en serais ravi. »

#### ***

Lex raccrocha le téléphone, sourcils froncés. Il avait laissé l’un de ses directeurs gérer une négociation importante à Metropolis alors qu’il aurait dû s’en occuper lui-même : les résultats étaient catastrophiques. Il devait rentrer afin de se montrer aux politiciens locaux avant qu’ils n’oublient qui dirigeait la ville.

« Aïe ! protesta Kon en recevant une canette à l’arrière de son crâne. Comment _fais-tu ?_

— Tu es juste vraiment mauvais, se moqua Jason en sortant de sa cachette. J’ai juste retenu ma respiration. Ne sais-tu pas entendre mon battement de cœur ?

— Au beau milieu de Gotham ? _Comment_ suis-je supposé le différencier de tous les autres bruits ?

— Bouhou, je n’arrive pas à maîtriser mes superpouvoirs ! » se moqua Jason.

Lex sourit. Kon avait continué de lui rendre visite à intervalles réguliers bien qu’il ne soit plus à Metropolis, ce qui était satisfaisant en soi. D’un autre côté, Lex avait soigneusement évité toute affaire que le garçon aurait désapprouvée, ces dernières semaines.

Cependant, cela complexifiait sa gestion du pouvoir qu’il possédait déjà.

« Ce n’est pas si facile ! protesta Kon.

— Moi, je savais où tu te trouvais _sans_ utiliser le moindre pouvoir. Tu es juste paresseux.

— C’est faux ! »

Une autre source de satisfaction venait de voir Kon et Jason s’entendre si bien. Quoique Jason soit très occupé par son travail nocturne – Lex fronça les sourcils à cette idée – il trouvait toujours du temps pour Kon quand celui-ci était en visite.

« Tu l’es. Comment expliques-tu, sinon, que quelqu’un doté de moins de pouvoirs parvient à te blesse ? fit remarquer Jason. Ça aurait pu être de la kryptonite, ajouta-t-il en pointant la canette du menton.

— Ce n’est pas juste ! Je ne peux rien faire contre de la kryptonite ! »

Jason lui tapa l’arrière du crâne.

« Je ne peux rien faire contre des _balles_ ou contre tes _poings_ , idiot. Tu as une équipe, non ? Young quelque chose. Robin en faisait même partie. Que feras-tu la prochaine fois qu’un de tes camarades est blessé parce que tu étais trop occupé à te plaindre sur la difficulté de maîtriser tes propres pouvoirs ?

— Je ne ferais pas…

— Kal El peut entendre le cœur de quelqu’un à plusieurs villes de distances. Si tu parvenais à te concentrer assez pour en faire de même, peut-être aurais-tu _entendu_ que quelque chose n’allait pas avec Tim quand il s’est fait enlever. »

C’était un coup bas ; Lex approuvait.

Kon aurait fait la même tête si Superman l’avait frappé au visage.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

— Parce que c’est la vérité, répondit froidement Jason. Maintenant, fais-toi à l’idée et assure-toi que ça n’arrive plus. »

Kon avait l’air prêt à le frapper _lui_ au visage. Jason eut un sourire provocateur. La main de Kon tressaillit du besoin de faire mal. Jason haussa les sourcils.

Lex se concentra sur son travail pendant quelques minutes. Son fils était entre de bonnes mains.

Il n’avait pas terminé de lire son premier email lorsqu’il entendit un _crac_ d’os brisés. Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule ; Kon avait l’air abasourdi.

« Tu n’as pas évité ! cria-t-il, paniqué. Ça va !?

— Nhh. »

Un bleu s’épanouissait déjà sur le visage de Jason. L’adolescent n’en acquiesça pas moins.

« ‘vais b’soin d’me fr’pper.

— Ce n’est pas une raison de me _laisser faire !_ Oh Seigneur, Batman va me _tuer_.

— Inutile de l’attendre », intervint Lex d’une voix agréable.

Kon se figea. Jason essaya de sourire – mais arrêta très vite. Sa mâchoire était sûrement cassée, comment faisait-il pour ne pas se tordre de douleur ? se demanda Lex. Eh bien ; n’attendait-il pas une opportunité de lui injecter ces nanomachines, après tout ?

« Assieds-toi avant de t’évanouir », ordonna Lex.

Jason lui adressa un regard noir, mais obéit

« Tu vas te rendre au laboratoire numéro 796-A, à l’étage -2 de la Tour, dit Lex à Kon. Il y a là-bas du matériel dont j’aurai besoin ici pour que je puisse réparer ceci. Étant donné que tu es responsable de la situation, je te suggère de t’y rendre aussi vite que possible et de revenir sans rien casser d’autre. »

Kon n’attendit pas de précision ; il ouvrit la fenêtre et disparut en un battement de cils.

Jason souriait avec les yeux.

« ‘ano ‘a’ines ? » essaya-t-il de demander.

Lex fit les gros yeux.

« Cesse de parler. Il va bientôt revenir avec tout ce dont j’ai besoin. »

Jason lui lança un regard entendu. Il savait que tout le matériel nécessaire se trouvait déjà à Gotham.

« Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu lui as dit et moi, d’un moyen de le punir pour ce qu’il vient de te faire.

— ‘as un ‘oblème.

— Si, c’en est un. S’il gère si mal sa colère avec ses allies… et non, arrête d’essayer de répondre. Nous finirons cette conversation quand tu seras guéri. Tu vas empirer tes blessures. »

Certaines personnes auraient apprécié cette opportunité de ne pas entendre Jason protester à tout ce qu’ils disaient, mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle Lex le gardait à ses côtés, après tout, et ce n’était certes pas ses bonnes dispositions.

Sauf peut-être au lit.

« Descendons », décida Lex.

Il appela Mercy pour obtenir une chaise roulante, au déplaisir visible de Jason – et à son soulagement secret. L’injection était facile à effectuer ; il avait juste besoin d’en surveiller les résultats, mais il savait déjà que tout se passerait bien. Elle avait été testée bien avant qu’il ne l’utilise sur lui-même, après tout.

Jason en attendait les résultats lorsque Kon revint enfin, rougissant – et les mains vides.

Il n’avait réalisé qu’en arrivant qu’on ne lui avait pas indiqué _quel_ matériel devait être ramené.

#### ***

Un hurlement strident réveilla Tim en sursaut. Il essaya de tâtonner avant de se rappeler que ses poignets étaient attachés. Le son continuait de retentir, aigu, intense, comme une vague qui n’en finissait pas, tirant son cerveau des brumes du sommeil. Un instant… Aucune voix humaine ne saurait crier ainsi. C’était une sirène d’alarme.

Il était à présent suffisamment éveillé pour s’inquiéter. Une alarme. Et s’il y avait le feu quelque part ? (Il n’osait pas songer que quelqu’un pouvait être entré dans les lieux.) (Mieux valait ne même pas y songer.) Mais s’il y avait le feu, il serait incapable de s’échapper !

L’alarme s’arrêta net.

Le silence se fit. Tim tendit l’oreille ; rien. Le silence était aussi pesant que le son strident avait été perçant. Il attendit un moment mais rien n’arriva. Eh bien, il n’avait d’autre choix que d’attendre le lendemain pour demander au Joker ce qui s’était passé.

Il s’habituait à ce que tout soit étrange et reste sans explications. C’était mauvais, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

Il ferma les yeux, toujours nerveux mais rassuré par l’absence de sons étranges. Peut-être le Joker menait-il juste une petite expérience. Ou l’un de ses hommes de mains avait marché dans un piège. (S’ils se trouvaient sous terre, est-ce qu’il avait l’un de ses repères à l a surface ? Ou était-ce un immeuble normal, comme un entrepôt ou des bureaux ?). Ou le gorille était de retour et faisait un cauchemar. Ou autre chose.

Ok, peut-être était-il un peu stressé par tout ceci. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’écouter très fort ; ne rien entendre du tout était, quelque part, tout aussi effrayant que la sirène. En fait, non, c’était _terrifiant_. Tim déglutit. Le Joker était de retour depuis deux semaines à present.

Il y avait eu de la pâtisserie, de nouvelles histoires – Seigneur, les yeux de Tim s’étaient remplis de larmes qu’il avait tout juste su retenir sous le regard avide du Joker. Tim se sentait si reconnaissant pour chaque minute passé en sa compagnie que c’en devenait humiliant. Et chaque matin, il se levait tôt et attendait son geôlier, comptant les minutes, pétrifié à l’idée qu’il pourrait ne pas revenir.

Le silence était une chose terrible que le précédent hurlement n’avait fait que souligner. Mais la nuit, c’était normal ; il aurait dû s’y habituer. Le Joker était revenu chaque matin. Il ne devrait même pas songer au fait qu’il pourrait décider de ne pas le faire, un jour, juste pour jouer avec lui. Il _serait_ là dans quelques heures. Il devait juste se rendormir et le matin arriverait rapidement.

Déterminé, Tim ferma les yeux. Puisque son esprit avait apparemment décidé de rester éveillé malgré tout, il récita mentalement la dernière nouvelle que le Joker lui avait lue, mais à l’envers – sans quoi, cela ne l’aurait vraiment pas assez occupé.

Il parcourut les quelques premières pages, se souvenant comment le Joker les avait tournées. Les mots se faisaient de plus en plus flous. Petit à petit, les pensées de Tim se désagrégèrent, oubliant l’étrangeté de cette intrusion acoustique. Bientôt, le matin…

La sirène se remit à hurler.

Tim ouvrit grands les yeux, essayant d’entendre quoi que ce soit d’autre que l’alarme. _Qu’est-ce que_ c’était ?

Était-elle lancée pour couvrir un _autre_ son ?

Le rythme cardiaque de Tim accéléra. Il devait vraiment cesser de laisser son imagination prendre les commandes. Il ne saurait rien avant le matin. Et encore. Le Joker prétendrait sûrement que rien ne s’était passé. C’est ce qu’il ferait, à sa place.

Seulement alors réalisa-t-il ce que le Joker était en fait en train de faire. La privation de sommeil était une torture très efficace qui rendrait tout sujet plus malléable. Si prolongée suffisamment longtemps, elle pouvait même causer de la confusion ou des pertes de mémoires, voir des faux souvenirs. Et c’était tellement facile ; il fallait juste garder la victime éveillée.

Tim inspira profondément. Il devait dormir malgré le bruit. Celui-ci était assourdissant, mais il devait se concentrer, l’ignorer… Il dormait toujours profondément, au grand déplaisir de Bruce. Il ne se réveillait pas même en cas de danger, parce qu’il dormait si bien. Cependant, le haut niveau d’énergie nerveuse causée par son inactivité forcée n’aidait pas.

Il devait quand même essayer.

Il ferma les yeux. Cela ne fit qu’empirer le son car il n’y avait plus rien d’autre : pas de visuel, pas de _pensées_ parce que cela faisait des semaines que son cerveau tournait à vide, ne recevant aucune nourriture, aucune nouvelle information. Sa gorge se serra. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il en était _incapable_. Bruce l’avait entraîné et, avant lui, _Tim_ s’était entraîné de lui-même à des techniques de méditation, mais il ne pouvait pas, Seigneur, il. Ne pouvait. Pas. Il était _épuisé_ , il…

La sirène se tut. Tim eut un sanglot. Il savait qu’elle recommencerait.

Il se roula en boule dans son lit, certain que le Joker l’observait. Il appréciait le spectacle, Tim le savait. Peut-être devrait-il le rendre plus intéressant encore, peut-être le Joker le laisserait-il alors dormir ? Il commença à pleurer, sanglotant doucement. Peut-être que cela le calmerait. Il aimait ça, quand Tim pleurait. S’il vous plaît, faites que ce soit assez…

« S’il vous plaît, dit-il à voix haute. S’il vous plaît… »

Cette fois, il ne réalisa même pas qu’il se rendormait.

Mais il s’en rendit compte lorsqu’il fut éveillé à nouveau par le son détesté – et, considérant à quel point il se sentait épuisé, cela faisait moins d’une heure. Tim se mordit la lèvre. Celle-ci goûtait encore le sel de ses larmes. Il attendit ; que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Il attendit, et l’alarme finit par s’arrêter.

Il ne parvint pas à pleurer encore cette fois. Ni à se rendormir.

La sirène se remit en route deux fois encore cette nuit-là.

#### ***

Bien sûr, le Joker nia tout. Une sirène dans la nuit ? Quelle idée idiote. Tim aurait presque cru avoir halluciné si ce n’était pas, eh bien, le _Joker_ qui lui disait que ses sens avaient tort. Il aurait plus facilement cru Crane sous l’influence d’une de ses drogues.

Tim retourna se coucher avec appréhension le jour suivant mais, bien sûr, rien ne se produisit. La nuit suivante non plus, ni celle d’après.

Après une semaine, néanmoins, il fut à nouveau éveillé – mais pas à cause d’un bruit. À cause d’un _coup de poing_. Le faux Batman était de retour et, cette fois, un Superman masqué l’accompagnait.

Le Batman pointa ses jambes. Les yeux de Tim s’écarquillèrent.

« Non. Non, _arrêtez !_ »

Le Superman sourit largement et posa ses mains sur ses chevilles, non seulement pour les coller au matelas mais lui écartant les jambes dans le même mouvement. Tim vira au blanc. Cette peur, cependant, n’avait pas de fondement. À la place, Batman – un faux ! – le frappa à nouveau au visage. Puis encore. Puis encore.

Tim se mit à pleurer, sans même prendre la peine de se débattre.

#### ***

Cela se reproduisit. La sirène ou les coups, habituellement Batman seul mais parfois accompagné par son ami le faux Superman. Superman le tenait et Batman le frappait, jamais l’inverse. Une fois, Superman avait gentiment essuyé les larmes de son visage – avant de lui donner une baffe en riant.

Tim était épuisé.

Cela se poursuivit pendant des semaines. Des mois ? Il ne savait plus.

Chaque nuit, il attendait dans son lit, yeux grands ouverts, plein d’espoir et d’appréhension à l’idée de trouver le sommeil.

Le pire, dans tout cela, étant que le Joker ne le haïssait même pas. Non, le Joker n’était pas un homme plein de haine ou de rage. Il était plein d’ _amour_ , plein d’attentions pour les gens qu’il considérait proches. Il les brisait avec une affection sur mesure.

Sauf que, bien sûr, il ne faisait tout cela à Tim que pour faire du mal à Batman.

La pensée ne devrait pas le faire sentir misérable. Il s’agissait après du _Joker_. Qui _voulait_ son amour ? Son seul _intérêt_ était suffisamment mortel dans la plupart des cas.

D’un autre côté, Tim avait tous les mauvais côtés sans que cela lui soit même adressé.

(Mais c’était _le Joker !_ hurla une partie encore saine de son cerveau.)

(Cette voix se faisait plus faible.)

« Aw, mon petit, tu as l’air tout triste. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, mon cher ? »

Vous voyez ? Le Joker _remarquait_ quand Tim se sentait mal. Il _s’inquiétait_ pour lui. Qu’il aime briser ceux qu’il aimait ne signifiait pas qu’il était incapable d’ _aimer_.

Tim en était malade.

« Je vais bien, merci.

— Chut, bébé, je sais que c’est faux. S’il te plaît, parle-moi. »

Le Joker tapota ses genoux pour l’y inviter. Tim hésita mais n’avait pas vraiment le choix ; il s’approcha et s’y assit.

« Raconte tout à Oncle J.

— Ce n’est rien, vraiment… »

Rien qu’il veuille partager, avec qui que ce soit. La gorge de Tim se serra. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir son amour, c’était _absurde_. Il n’était _pas_ quelqu’un d’absurde. Il était sain d’esprit, joyeux, gentil.

Il était un bon garçon.

Il devait répondre la vérité.

(Personne ne voulait être un vilain garçon.)

(Pas quand le Joker se trouvait dans le coin.)

(Sauf peut-être exprès ? Est-ce que le Joker aimerait ça, que Tim soit vilain afin qu’il puisse le punir et le faire pleurer ? Le Joker aimait ça, quand Tim pleurait…)

(Seigneur, il était tellement _fatigué_ …)

« Chut mon petit, cesse de réfléchir si fort. Dis-moi. Oncle J. t’aidera avec tout ça. »

(Fou, fou !)

« Je… J’essaie d’être un gentil garçon pour toi, murmura Tim.

— Et tu l’es ! Oh, oui. Pas au début, mais tu as appris.

— Alors pourquoi ne m’aimes-tu pas ? » lâcha Tim, incapable de s’arrêter.

Le Joker parut surpris. Puis il remarqua que les yeux de Tim se remplissaient de larmes et il passa à… avide n’était pas le mot. Possessif, peut-être.

Tim frissonna.

« Où as-tu été chercher que je ne t’aimais pas ? demanda le Joker.

— Les Robins n’existent que pour blesser Batman. »

Tim pâlit. Il avait sorti ça sans réfléchir, sans ciller, aussi naturellement que s’il avait déclaré le ciel bleu.

(Batman a besoin d’un Robin.)

Tim se mit à trembler. Plus rien ne faisait sens…

Il devait _dormir_. Sans être terrifié. Il devait _cesser d’être terrifié_. _S’il vous plaît_.

« Shh, shh, mon petit. Tu t’inquiètes pour rien.

— Mais tu m’as capturé pour faire du mal à Batman…

— Oui.

— Et tu m’as _dit_ ça. Que les Robins n’existaient que pour blesser Batman.

— Oui. »

Tim le regarda sans comprendre. Si ce qu’il avait dit était vrai, comment le Joker pouvait-il prétendre qu’il s’inquiétait pour rien.

« C’était _avant_ , mon garçon.

— Avant… ?

— Oui. »

Le Joker déposa un baiser sur son front – qui ne devrait pas le rassurer.

« Maintenant, tu n’es plus un Robin. »

Quelque chose se brisa dans la poitrine de Tim.

(Il était Robin, son nom était Tim Drake, Bruce l’avait adopté et l’aimait…)

Il n’était pas Robin ?

(Il était Robin ! Il était quelqu’un de bien !)

Il ne protesta pas à voix haute parce que le Joker continuerait d’argumenter. À la place, il posa sa tête contre l’épaule du Joker, se blottissant contre lui. Il pourrait presque s’endormir là.

(Sur _l’épaule du Joker ?_ )

« Tu… m’aimes vraiment ? »

Tim geignait et se détestait pour ça.

Un autre baiser et Tim se détendit.

« Bien sûr que oui, mon garçon.

— Je croyais vraiment… »

Un bras, autour de sa taille.

« Aw, mon chéri. Tu as raison, c’ _était_ pour lui au début. Mais maintenant, ah, maintenant… J’ai appris à te _connaître !_  »

Un autre baiser. Tim frissonna de besoin. Du contact physique, analysa-t-il ; de la chaleur ; de l’amour. Il s’agissait là de besoin de bases pour tout être humain. Ses réactions étaient parfaitement normales. Elles ne signifiaient pas qu’il était fou.

« Maintenant, tu es parfait », murmura le Joker à son oreille.

Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tim. Parce qu’il voulait entendre le Joker dire ça encore une fois.

Même si cela signifiait qu’il était fou.

« Tu as l’air fatigué, mon garçon. Encore ces cauchemars ? »

 _C’est à cause de toi !_ voulait hurler Tim, mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Au contraire ; le Joker le repousserait et le punirait et…

Il était tellement épuisé.

« Oui… Je n’arrive pas à dormir.

— Je n’aime pas ça, mon petit garçon. Le sommeil est important. Dis-moi, pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas dans mon lit cette nuit, mh ? Je serai là pour chasser les cauchemars. »

Tim se figea. Dormir. Avec le Joker. Dans son lit.

« Je… ne suis pas sûr…

— Je veux être là pour te rassurer, mon chérie. Ne t’inquiète pas. »

Le Joker avait cette manière de… non pas le menacer, mais de lui offrir un choix entre un mal connu et un bien incertain. Celui-ci _pourrait_ être plus tolérable que l’absence de sommeil.

Ce n’était pas vraiment un choix, parce que s’il avait su que supplier le Joker à genoux lui permettrait de dormir de manière ininterrompue, Tim l’aurait fait. Même si cela signifiait dormir auprès de lui.

« J’aimerais bien essayer, si tu es sûr que ça ne t’ennuie pas…

— Eh bien, évidemment nous ne pourrons pas faire ça tout le temps, ce ne serait pas correct. Mais si cela t’aide… Tu as été très sage ces dernières semaines. Je suis fier de toi. »

Tim frissonna, pleura un peu en silence.

« Merci. Je fais de mon mieux. »

Le Joker déposa un baiser sur sa joue, se retenant tout juste de lécher ses larmes.

« Brave petit. »

#### ***

Tim aurait dû se sentir angoissé ou au moins inquiet, mais il était trop fatigue pour s’en préoccuper. Le Joker l’avait attaché selon son habitude mais à son propre lit cette fois, puis avait disparu dans la salle de bains. Il fut rapidement de retour, souriant largement, paré d’une chemise de nuit mauve ornée d’un Gloomy et d’un bonnet de nuit vert pomme avec un pompon mauve assorti.

Il allait vraiment dormir là.

Peut-être que Tim n’était pas si fatigué que ça, au final.

« Alors, qu’allons-nous lire aujourd’hui ?

— Comme tu préfères », répondit poliment Tim.

Le Joker hocha la tête solennellement, comme s’il sa remarque était sage, puis s’assit de son côté du lit – qui était heureusement un lit double, pas un simple comme celui de Tim – et ouvrit le livre qu’il avait déjà choisi.

Malgré l’épuisement, Tim en écouta avidement le moindre mot. Il s’agissait d’une version revue de la Belle au Bois dormant dans laquelle le prince ne l’éveillait pas d’un baiser mais la violait dans son sommeil. Elle n’ouvrait les yeux que lorsque les jumeaux qu’elle mettait au monde venaient téter ses seins à la recherche de nourriture – et alors le conte se faisant plus noir encore.

Cette version était dure, loin de celle des frères Grimm, mais Tim ne la connaissait pas ce qui la rendait fascinante. Le livre était épais ; Tim espéra qu’il incluait beaucoup d’autres contes qu’il pourrait lire.

« Fin ! déclara enfin le Joker, ravi du succès de son histoire.

— Merci, c’était très bien. »

Tim n’avait pas besoin de mentir, bien qu’il eût préféré une histoire plus traditionnelle ou, mieux encore, un journal. Il n’était plus sûr de la date. Il avait essayé de garder le compte mais la fatigue avait rendu les jours flous – et à présent que le Joker avait terminé sa lecture, Tim sentait un besoin écrasant de dormir.

Puis le Joker posa le livre et s’allongea à ses côtés, sous les couvertures.

Tim se figea.

« Bonne nuit, mon joli ! » déclara gaiment le Joker.

Et il éteignit la lumière.

Tim ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps était lourd mais… Le Joker se trouvait juste là, il entendait son souffle, presque sur sa nuque.

C’était un bruit dans le silence de la nuit.

Seigneur, c’était… rassurant. Il n’était pas seul. Si un de ses soi-disant cauchemars le réveillait, il n’aurait pas à faire face sans soutien. C’était un tel _soulagement_ …

Le son berça Tim, le faisant sombrer dans le sommeil avant même que sa pensée se termine.

#### ***

Dick évita le coup de Damian puis bondit par-dessus la tête du gamin pour lui donner un coup de pied depuis son dos. Damian glapit, rougissant de colère, mais se retourna rapidement pour contre-attaquer. Il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser entièrement sa rage mais parvint à garder un visage neutre qui aurait convaincu la plupart des gens – c’est-à-dire, des gens qui ne géraient pas Bruce quotidiennement.

« Allez Damian, inutile de froncer les sourcils ! »

La bouche du gamin se tordit de rage. Dick sourit largement. Bon, Jason avait peut-être raison au sujet de Damian. Pas que Jason ait dit quoi que ce soit – jamais il n’admettrait _apprécier_ quelqu’un – mais il entraînait Damian dès qu’il était dans le coin.

Parfois, Jason prétendait le faire juste pour rester à niveau ; d’autres fois il disait qu’il s’ennuyait. Ce n’étaient probablement pas entièrement des mensonges : la corvée de surveillance était appelée une corvée pour une raison et les toits manquaient visiblement à Jason.

Restait qu’il entraînait le gamin sans que qui que ce soit le lui ait demandé, presque chaque nuit. La plupart du temps, il n’avait pas besoin de rester assis à l’ordinateur. Il devait juste être disponible s’ils avaient besoin d’yeux quelque part ou les dispatcher en cas d’urgence ; dans les deux cas, rester à portée d’oreille était suffisant.

En tout cas, cela avait rendu Dick curieux. Jason murissait sans doute pour une raison bizarre sous l’influence de Luthor – mais le gamin méritait sans doute aussi cet effort. Dick avait essayé de lui parler pendant la journée mais Damian ne laissait personne approcher sans mordre aussi, après quelques mois, Dick avait décidé de tenter la voie facile pour une fois dans sa vie et s’était mis à l’entraîner lui aussi.

Il n’avait pas anticipé la brève lueur de joie sur le visage de Damien, moins encore sa _surprise_. C’est à ce moment que Dick avait réalisé qu’ils étaient tellement occupés à chercher Tim et à s’inquiéter de l’influence grossissante de Luthor sur Jason – sur _Jason_ bon sang, comment y parvenait-il ? – qu’ils n’avaient accordé aucune attention à l’enfant qui vivait effectivement sous leur toit.

Enfin, Damien n’était que l’un des _deux_ enfants, considérant la manière dont Dick devait trainer Bruce au lit chaque nuit et lui rappeler de _manger_. S’il se surprenait jamais à se demander quand Bruce avait été aux toilettes pour la dernière fois, il pleurerait son désespoir sur l’épaule d’Alfred – puis achèterait des fichus _langes_ à Bruce. Peut-être qu’alors il finirait par comprendre.

Ou Bruce le remercierait pour le gain de temps.

Puisque Damian avait été touché par l’attention, Dick avait continue. Très vite, ils avaient établis une relation de travail correcte.

« Cesse de sauter partout comme un animal, Grayson ! »

Enfin, en quelque sorte.

« N’insulte pas les ennemis que tu ne parviens même pas à toucher, cela montre juste ta frustration.

— Je ne suis pas frustré !

— Très convaincant. »

Damian serra les dents. Même les personnes les plus ingénues finissaient par apprendre le sarcasme si elles fréquentaient Jason – et le gamin n’était certainement pas une de celles-là à la base.

Il l’attaqua avec une rage à peine contenue, rendant ses coups plus faciles encore à esquiver. En tant que Robin, Dick avait toujours dansé autour de ses ennemis plutôt que de les attaquer de front, les enrageant avec ses mouvements gracieux et légers, ne daignant pas être blessé. Il avait perfectionné cette capacité en tant que Nightwing, bien qu’il ait aussi dû apprendre à combattre plus fermement, n’ayant plus Batman à ses côtés.

Cela marchait à merveille sur Damian qui était de plus en plus en colère devant son manque de succès.

« Cesse ceci et bats-toi !

— Je t’épuise. N’est-ce pas une tactique comme une autre ?

— C’est agaçant.

— N’est-on pas supposé agacer ses ennemis ? »

Damian lui lança un regard noir puis cessa d’attaquer, lui adressant un sourire provoquant, et attendit de voir comment Dick réagirait à présent qu’il avec arrêté de dépenser son énergie à tort et à travers en essayant de l’attraper.

_Enfin !_

Dick attaqua, se mettant à portée des attaques de Damian. Son mouvement l’entraînait vers l’avant, rendant toute esquive difficile. Damian était expérimenté malgré son jeune âge et n’hésite pas à profiter de l’opportunité.

Le coup cueillit Dick au flanc. Cependant, il n’était plus un maigre adolescent de 14 ans ; il continua son mouvement et, quelques instants plus tard, Damian était au sol.

Dick lui sourit.

« Joli mouvement. »

Damian avait l’air désappointé mais le compliment le rendit boudeur plutôt que fâché.

« Tu m’as eu tout de même.

— J’ai plus d’expérience. Tu es bien plus doué que je ne l’étais au même page.

— T-t. Évidemment. Tu n’étais qu’un acrobate. »

Dick rit. Il avait fait ses premiers pas sur une poutre de gymnastique, apprenant à voler en même temps qu’à marcher. C’était le meilleur moyen de s’assurer qu’il n’aurait jamais le vertige – et ça avait marché.

« Nous avons tous les deux suivi les traces de nos parents dès l’enfance. »

Damian battit des cils en se relevant. Visiblement, il n’avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Dick avait inclus Bruce exprès ; après un temps, un petit sourire incurva les lèvres du gamin, disparaissant rapidement derrière sa froideur habituelle.

« C’est assez pour aujourd’hui. Prends une douche ; je monte. »

Pour vérifier comment allait Bruce, ne précisa-t-il pas. Damian lui jeta un regard mais ne commenta pas et se rendit vers les douches de la Cave. Dick monta les escaliers. Lui aussi était collant de sueur. Damien l’avait fait courir pendant un bon bout de temps.

Bruce travaillait bien sûr dans la bibliothèque. Il avait passé quelques jours de la semaine précédente à l’extérieur pour voir si aucun de ses informateurs n’avait des nouvelles mais personne n’avait rien vu. Il y avait de fortes chances que si Tim était vivant, il se trouve loin de Gotham. Dick avait peur de mentionner cette hypothèse.

« Hey. Rien de neuf ?

— Tu aurais été le premier prévenu. »

Malgré le ton dur, ce n’était pas une réprimande. Dick déposa un baiser sur la tête de Bruce, se penchant avec attention pour ne pas le toucher. Cela tira Bruce de son travail.

« Es-tu blessé ?

— Non, juste trempé de sueur. Je m’en voudrais de tacher ta chemise Armani. »

Bruce haussa les sourcils.

« J’en ai tâché quelques-uns avec du sang. Je ne t’en voudrais pas. »

Dick sourit, content de la chaleur contenue dans ces quelques mots. Bruce semblait être de bonne humeur ; peut-être devrait-il en profiter.

« Tu es plus nerveux que _moi_ , c’est dire quelque chose. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas prendre un peu l’air avec moi ? »

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

« Je n’ai pas de temps à consacrer à une promenade.

— Tu dis ça comme si je ne le savais pas ! Je parlais de patrouiller, sourit Dick. Ce serait si _romantique_. »

Bruce rit. Yes ! Dick se serra contre lui pour l’embrasser mais recula rapidement, lui tendant la main. Bruce hésita main, ressentant la perte de sa chaleur, renonça et le suivit. Dick ne put s’empêcher de sourire largement et le tira vers les escaliers.

Ils allaient patrouiller ensemble ! Ce serait la première fois depuis le début de leur relation. Dick se sentait aussi excité que s’ils avaient un rendez-vous galant.

Il attrapa son costume de Nightwing qu’Alfred avait soigneusement rangé dans une armoire après son dernier meeting à la JLA. Dick était gâté.

Puis, brusquement, un détail vint le titiller. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant autour de lui. Rien n’avait bougé, personne n’était entré à son insu… Puis il vit la porte des douches grandes ouvertes et la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

La Cave était vide – mais personne n’en était sorti par la bibliothèque.

Damian avait disparu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais prévenu que "le Joker" était un avertissement, non? :)  
> Faites-moi savoir si vous aimez bien jusque là!


	4. Le Prince

Tim se réveilla au matin pour voir le Joker sourire largement au-dessus de lui.

« Ah, enfin, mon cher ! Je n’ai pas osé te réveiller considérant ton état de fatigue hier, mais tu commençais à m’inquiéter ! Il est presque midi. »

Tim cilla, abasourdi. Le Joker ne portait plus sa chemise de nuit mais un costume trois-pièce mauve plus habituel, avec un motif ligné. Il avait une fleur rose épinglée à sa boutonnière.

Puis la signification de ses paroles atteignit le cerveau de Tim qui pâlit.

« J’ai eu une panne de réveil ? Je suis désolé ! Je n’ai pas fait exprès !

— Pas de problème, mon sucre d’orge. Je t’ai laissé faire. »

Tim en fut soulagé – et honteux de l’être. Le Joker le dressait comme un animal de compagnie, mais ça devenait difficile de résister.

(Son nom était Tim Drake, il était le pupille de Bruce Wayne et Robin de nuit. Il aidait Batman à combattre le crime. Il aimait les jeux vidéo et faire du jeu de rôle avec ses amis…)

(Il avait intérêt à se rappeler de ça.)

« Je dois sans doute me lever, à présent, donc ?

— Oui, bien sûr ! »

Le Joker libéra ses mains. Tim se sentait tout étourdi malgré sa bonne nuit de sommeil – mais cependant bien mieux éveillé qu’il ne l’avait été la veille. Puis les souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet, le paralysant de honte.

Il avait demandé au Joker s’il l’aimait. _Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui ?­_

Tim prit une inspiration tremblante et sourit à son geôlier qui le regardait dans l’expectative.

« Devrais-je me doucher ? demanda Tim.

— Vas-y, comme le brave garçon que tu es. Nous bruncherons dès que tu me rejoindras en bas. Il y aura une surprise ! »

Tim était certain qu’il ne l’apprécierait pas mais le remercia tout de même avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bains. La douche fut d’acide cette fois, pas d’eau ; mais il commençait à s’y habituer. Il se lava rapidement et évita de croiser le regard de ce visage pâlissant dans le miroir en se peignant les cheveux.

Contrairement à ce que le Joker avait promis, le petit déjeuner fut plutôt habituel quoique plus copieux – mais puisqu’il l’avait appelé un brunch, cela semblait normal.

Tim était crispé au départ mais se détendit en mangeant. Les œufs et le bacon étaient délicieux ! Dire qu’il y avait eu un temps où il n’avait pas été assez sage pour les mériter. Non, c’était absurde de penser ainsi ; mais ils étaient néanmoins délicieux. Et le dessert ! Un délicieux cake aux pommes. Tim ne put retenir un large sourire.

« Te plaît-il, mon cher ?

— Oh oui, beaucoup ! » répond Tim.

Il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien depuis avant son enlèvement.

(Quelque chose n’allait pas.)

(Mais quoi ?)

« Et maintenant, la surprise ! s’écrira le Joker. Mais d’abord, tu dois fermer les yeux ! »

Tim obéit. Il sentit un bandeau être placé autour de sa tête, puis il entendit le Joker bouger et, soudain, un _clic_. Il sourit encore, pressé d’en savoir plus.

(N’était-il pas supposé _s’inquiéter_ plutôt ?)

« Allez, debout ! Prends mon bras, je vais te guider. »

Tim le suivit comme demandé.

« Attention à la marche… »

Ils montèrent des escaliers. Des escaliers qui ne se trouvaient pas dans le salon l’instant d’avant.

Des marches vers _l’extérieur_.

Tim se mit à trembler – et, en même temps, à sourire follement. Il se sentait prêt à faire _n’importe quoi_.

(Danger… Mal…)

« Allons-nous quelque part ?

— Je crains que tu n’aies pas encore gagné ce droit, mon cœur. Mais tu semblais si inquiet hier ! Aussi allons-nous à l’étage. »

À l’étage. Un pas de plus vers la liberté. Pourquoi était-il si _effrayé_   _?_

(Parce qu’il n’oserait pas fuir.)

(Chut !)

Tim gloussa.

« À l’étage ? Mais je ne connais pas cet endroit !

— Ne t’inquiète pas, je te montrerai. Eeeet… Tadam ! »

Le bandeau lui fut retiré de manière théâtrale ; Tim battit des cils jusqu’à s’être habitué à la luminosité.

Ils se trouvaient dans un entrepôt, comme il l’avait supposé. Il ne voyait aucune porte et les seules fenêtres étaient des lucarnes, cinq mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il faisait _nuit_ dehors, ce qui signifiait que le Joker avait menti sur l’heure – sans doute depuis le début. Ça paraissait logique : s’il était avec Tim pendant la nuit, il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait pendant la journée.

Par exemple, être détenu à Arkham.

Tim gloussa. Cette théorie avait toutes les chances d’être correcte. Après tout, le Joker était le prince de l’asile, capable d’entrer et sortir si aisément que cela les avait fait tourner en bourrique plus d’une fois. Il semblait utiliser un truc différent chaque fois et, pourtant, il en trouvait toujours un _autre_ pour la fois suivante.

Eh bien, Tim pouvait aussi se tromper. Mais s’il avait _raison_ , cela signifiait qu’il se trouvait toujours à Gotham.

(Batman pouvait encore le trouver…)

(Ou pas.)

Tim cessa de fixer le plafond et baissa les yeux. L’endroit était essentiellement vide à l’exception d’une estrade contre l’un des murs, encadrée par des rideaux rouges. Un fauteuil rembourré de velours mauve s’y trouvait à la place d’honneur.

« Qu’est-ce ? demanda Tim.

— Pour aujourd’hui, ton trône, mon cher. Allez, va t’y asseoir. »

Tim s’éclaira. Le Joker l’escorta sur l’estrade et s’assura qu’il était bien installé, puis lui tendit un marteau en plastique, le genre de jouet pour enfant qui produirait un son ridicule si on frappait avec.

« Puis-je appeler nos invités à nous rejoindre ? »

Tim acquiesça vivement. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été inquiet au sujet de quelque chose mais ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quoi. Il souriait, ravi, certain que tout se passerait bien. Il était capable de tout !

Le Joker claqua des mains deux fois et des gens apparurent de… quelque part. Tim ne prit pas vraiment la peine de regarder : il était trop occupé à dévisager leurs magnifiques masques et costumes de clown. Tant de couleurs ! Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point leur appartement était dépouillé, à l’exception de la chambre du Joker bien sûr. Il était meublé entièrement dans des tons sépia. Mais à présent ! Ces hommes de main formaient une foule si colorée, si joyeuse !

« Voici mes amis, expliqua le Joker. J’espère que tu les aimes.

— Ils sont superbe ! » répondit Tim en battant les mains.

Le Joker sourit. Étrangement, son sourire n’était pas rassurant : il était bien trop large, avide, comme celui d’un loup.

« Je savais que tu verrais les choses sous cet angle, lui dit le Joker, avant de s’adresser aux hommes de main : amenez nos invités ! »

Deux personnes furent poussées à genoux dans le demi-cercle formé par la foule autour de l’estrade. Contrairement aux autres, ils ne portaient pas de masques de clown mais des sacs sur la tête et leurs poignets étaient attachés.

Tim rit. C’était si drôle !

(Pourquoi était-ce drôle ?)

(Avec quoi le Joker l’avait-il _droggué ?_ )

« Très bien ! Alors. Mesdames et messieurs… » commença le Joker en s’inclinant.

La seule fille du groupe pouffa et lui lança des baisers de la main.

(C’était _Harley Quinn !_ )

(En fait, où s’était-elle trouvé jusque là ?)

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon brave garçon. »

La foule l’acclama. Tim rougit. Ils étaient contents de le voir ! Il les salua de la main, son sourire grandissant pour manger tout son visage.

Deux dossiers rouges furent tendus au Joker qui les ouvrit et acquiesça gravement.

« Nous sommes rassemblés ici en ce jour parce que quelque chose doit être fait pour cette ville. Des criminels errent dans les rues. Nous devons la purifier ! »

La foule rit et applaudit. Tim fronça le nez. C’était une affaire sérieuse ! Et il en faisait partie, bien sûr.

« Donc nous sommes ici aujourd’hui pour juger qui de ces deux hommes est coupable ! »

Les sacs furent arrachés de la tête des hommes. Ils étaient bâillonnés avec du scotch mais, lorsqu’ils firent le Joker, ils pâlirent et tentèrent de fuir. Les hommes de main s’assurèrent de les remettre à genoux.

« L’un d’eux est Jake Murdoch, qui est jugé aujourd’hui pour le viol de sa fille, Anna, dit le Joker, secoua la tête d’un air triste. Terrible affaire. »

Il tendit le dossier à Tim qui le lut avec attention. C’était, en effet, une affaire horrible. L’homme avait violé sa fille de huit and plusieurs fois sans être puni.

« Nous avons trouvé des preuves irréfutables mais ne pouvons pas les amener à la police pour des raisons évidentes. Raison pour laquelle nous devons le juger nous-mêmes ! »

Les gens acquiescèrent et applaudirent à ces mots. Tim sourit, ravi qu’ils fassent quelque chose de si important pour la ville.

« Puis nous avons Malcolm Williams. Malcolm n’avait pas d’enfants à lui à violer donc, à la place, il décida d’intégrer le système de protection de l’enfance de Gotham qui lui en fourni beaucoup avec lesquels jouer. »

La foule hua. Le Joker tendit le deuxième dossier à Tim. Il était tout aussi horrible que le précédent : Williams avait fait partie du CPS de Gotham pendant cinq ans sans être pris. Il avait mis les mains sur une douzaine d’enfants et en avait abusé sans remords.

« À présent, mon cher, divisons donc la criminalité de Gotham en deux. Lequel de ces hommes allons-nous tuer ? »

Le mot ‘tuer’ sonna une vague alarme dans l’esprit de Tim. Tuer était mal. … N’est-ce pas ?

« Mais nous sommes dans une _salle d’audience_ , fit remarquer le Joker, et Tim réalisa qu’il avait parlé à voix haute. Tu sais que parfois, des gens sont condamnés à mort ici aux USA. »

Ah oui, ça avait du sens.

« Et ces gens-là sont vraiment horrible, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tim opina. Ils l’étaient.

« Donc ils méritent de mourir, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, en effet.

— Lequel le mérite _le plus ?_  »

Le voilà qui réapparaissait, le sourire affamé, comme si le Joker voulait se pencher vers Tim et mordre sa nuque jusqu’au sang.

(Il devait se rappeler de quelque chose. Quelque chose de très _important_ …)

« Alors, sont-ils coupables ?

— Oh oui, ils le sont ! Coupables, coupables, _coupables !_  »

La foule applaudit. Tim sourit, ravi de leur réaction.

«  _Qui_ est _le plus_ coupable ? »

(Son nom était Tim Drake, il était le pupille de Bruce Wayne…)

C’était un cas difficile parce que, bien sûr, tous deux méritaient la mort. Mais s’il ne devait en choisir qu’un…

« Celui incestueux. Jake Murdoch ? Je veux dire, c’était sa propre _fille_ … »

Tim se sentait incertain quant à ce choix aussi leva-t-il les yeux vers le Joker pour avoir son avis.

(Et Robin de nuit… mais il était en train de combattre le crime, là, non ?)

Le Joker sourit.

« Excellent choix, mon cher. »

(Non ?)

Le Joker tira un vieux Colt à six coups de sa poche et sauta au bas de l’estrade. L’homme tenta de crier, de partir – mais en vain, les hommes de mains l’entouraient.

Il y eut un _bang_.

Puis la foule applaudit à nouveau, sifflant leur approbation, riant. Harley Quinn adressa même un clin d’œil à Tim.

Le Joker lui sourit.

« Brave garçon. »

Tim rougit.

#### ***

Damian observait le toit depuis moins de cinq minutes quand une ombre se détacha des ténèbres environnantes pour attaquer la personne qu’il regardait si assidument. Il ne put réprimer un bruit de gorge désapprobateur. Il n’avait pas été conscient d’un quelconque dispositif de pistage sur sa personne, certainement placé là à cause des échecs de ses prédécesseurs.

Quelles que soient leurs compétences, son père aurait dû savoir qu’il était meilleur. Il n’y avait jamais rien eu à craindre.

«  _Talia_  », grogna Batman.

Son ton impliquait davantage de menace que de reconnaissance. Damian sentit qu’il avait besoin d’être rassuré malgré l’absence de danger et sortit de l’ombre. Aussitôt, il entendit le bruit étouffé d’une personne atterrissant à ses côtés. Nightwing pouvait marcher comme s’il était fait d’air pur ; il n’avait provoqué ce son que pour prévenir Damian de sa présence.

Cela le fit froncer les sourcils. Qu’avaient-ils imaginé pour l’avoir suivi avec tant de hâte et de belligérance ?

Contrairement à ses prévisions, son apparition ne détendit en rien Batman. Si rien d’autre, son hostilité envers Talia accrut.

« Bonsoir, bien-aimé, dit Talia sans s’en inquiéter. J’espérais te voir pendant mon séjour, quoique peut-être pas si tôt.

— Que veux-tu ? grogna Batman, ignorant la remontrance.

— N’est-ce pas évident ? »

Batman ne bougea pas un muscle – et pourtant, son agressivité grimpa encore d’un cran. Étant donné qu’il ne comptait visiblement pas fournir la moindre explication, Damian leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Grayson derrière son masque, essayant de communiquer à la fois son agacement et son exigence de recevoir des réponses.

Grayson _fronça les sourcils_ en réponse, comme s’il était un simple enfant, puis jeta un regard noir à Talia. Un antagonisme venant de son père envers sa mère était une chose ; après tout, ils s’appartenaient l’un l’autre. Venant de Grayson, par contre, cela aurait dû l’outrager. Cependant, Damian n’était pas un idiot : bien sûr que Grayson serait inquiet de voir un adversaire pareil menacer ses soi-disant prétentions vis-à-vis de Batman – il n’était pas de taille face à elle.

Grayson _possédait_ plus de qualités que Damian l’avait anticipé. Mais il n’était cependant pas un al Ghul, à son grand dam.

« Tu n’as rien à faire dans ma ville, insista Batman, comme s’il voulait la rejeter.

— J’en ai en effet terminé avec Gotham pour l’instant, acquiesça Talia. À l’exception de la présence de mon fils, bien sûr.

— Quelle qu’ait été la raison qui t’a poussée à enfin révéler son existence, n’espère pas que je te laisse le reprendre. »

Talia sourit avec indulgence.

“J’étais simplement inquiète de le voir aux soins de simples serviteurs, comme si des problèmes plus importants demandaient ton attention. Plus importants que ton fils, que ton sang », insista-t-elle.

Damian dut réprimer une protestation. Grayson était sans aucun doute loin d’égaler son père en tant que Batman, mais il faisait néanmoins un remplaçant décent – et ne méritait certes pas d’être appelé un _serviteur_. Damian se retint seulement d’établir cela à voix haute parce que le remarquer était indigne de lui.

Il songea à la réaction qu’aurait eu Todd à l’épithète et eut un sourire mauvais. Après toutes ses fanfaronnades, _lui_ aurait bien mérité de l’entendre.

« La manière dont je gère Damian a cessé d’être ton problème lorsque tu l’as laissé à mes soins.

— Quel genre de mère serais-je si c’était vrai ?

— Je pense que tu ne comprends pas la situation. »

Talia sourit.

« Bien sûr que si, tout comme toi, j’en suis sûre.

— Ça suffit, Talia, intervint Grayson, essayant apparemment de stopper leur conversation sans fin. Damian reste avec nous. »

Son interférence énerva assez Talia pour que cela se voie, à la stupéfaction de Damian.

« Cela ne te regarde en rien, cracha-t-elle.

— Je fais partie de cette famille, que tu l’aimes ou non, Talia. Et à présent, il en va de même pour Damian », répondit Grayson en posant une main protective sur l’épaule de Damian.

Il pensait pouvoir _protéger_ Damian – c’était si puéril ! Pour une raison étrange, cela le réchauffa néanmoins de l’intérieur.

Talia sembla considérer le geste comme inapproprié et essaya de s’approcher. Batman s’interposa, bloquant le passage, montrant clairement qu’elle devrait combattre si elle voulait avancer davantage.

Ils la mettaient au pied du mur, réalisa Damian avec appréhension.

« Je t’ai confié notre fils, admit Talia. Puis j’entends qu’un autre de tes Robin a disparu. La dernière fois, il t’a fallu plus d’un an pour le récupérer mais j’espérais que tu aurais appris de tes erreurs. Pourtant, cela fait déjà six mois et je me suis laissée dire que tu n’avais toujours trouvé aucune piste. Est-ce ainsi que tu protèges ceux qui te sont confiés ? »

Batman se tendit, comme s’il se préparait à la frapper.

Cela allait trop loin.

« Assez, dit Damian d’un ton clairement agacé. Père, je suis certain que tu croyais bien faire mais ton intervention était inutile dans cette situation que j’aurais pu régler seul. »

Il fit quelques pas vers sa mère pour souligner ses paroles. Grayson eut le bon sens de rester en arrière, bien que Batman se crispe encore davantage lorsqu’il passa à côté de lui. Damian observa le visage de sa mère. Il pouvait y voir de la satisfaction.

Malheureusement, il allait mettre fin à son approbation.

« Mère. »

Elle vit qu’il comptait aller à l’encontre de ses souhaits et voulu l’en empêcher, mais Damian ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« J’ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de Batman. Je compte donc rester. Tu as toi-même reconnu que j’ai atteint un niveau de compétences satisfaisant pour la Ligue avant même que nous arrivions à Gotham. »

Elle serra les lèvres, désapprobatrice.

« De plus, comme tu l’as fait remarquer, personne ne porte pour l’instant le titre de Robin. Il serait insensé de ma part de partir dans ces circonstances – quoique j’aurais bien sûr été capable de vaincre Drake facilement si cela s’était avéré nécessaire. »

Un autre grognement, de la part de Grayson cette fois. Il était vraiment temps qu’il admette que Damian était meilleur que Drake ; n’importe qui doté d’un peu de bon sens pouvait le voir. Damian devait encore gagner leur confiance, bien sûr, mais il était un bien meilleur combattant et avait certainement plus de discipline. Il n’était pas un gothamite chouchouté.

Damian ne l’aurait pas admis même sous la menace mais Drake avait atteint un niveau correct pour un prolétaire, comme le lui avaient appris les vidéos de surveillances qu’il avait regardées suite au conseil de Todd. Drake était déterminé. Peut-être serait-il devenu un sidekick acceptable pour Damian après un temps, s’il n’avait pas disparu.

« J’ai songé à te permettre de prolonger ton séjour, admit Talia, mais ton père ne compte clairement pas t’enseigner en personne. »

Damian eut un rictus.

« Demande donc à ton suivant le plus qualifié de combattre Grayson. »

Elle cilla, surprise.

« Tu le juges digne de ton temps ?

— Il n’est clairement pas le meilleur choix de partenaire pour mon père et ne mérite certes pas le nom qu’il a utilisé dernièrement, rétorqua Damian, agacé par son manque de foi en lui. Mais il est un bon guerrier. »

Il entendit un son étranglé derrière lui. Impossible de savoir s’il avait été causé par l’exaspération, l’amusement ou les deux. Pas que les sentiments de Grayson l’intéresse le moins du monde.

Il se concentra plutôt sur l’expression de sa mère. Elle ne cachait pas son mécontentement mais elle n’insistait pas non plus sur son devoir familial. Ce qui, bien sûr, aurait été un argument vain, Batman faisant partie de sa famille au même titre qu’elle-même.

« J’aurais préféré te garder à mes côtés un an de plus au moins.

— Alors peut-être n’aurais-tu pas dû me laisser ici », fit remarquer Damian.

Cela sonnait davantage comme une plainte qu’il ne le voulait mais il ne recula pas. Elle sourit.

« Très bien, agis à ton gré. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Batman.

« Prends bien soin de lui. »

À ces mots, elle alla au bord de l’immeuble et sauta. Damian vit les nombreux ninjas cachés autour des lieux disparaître un par un à sa suite.

Il se tourna alors enfin vers son père – seulement pour être pris dans une étreinte qu’il n’avait pas anticipée. La cape noire l’entoura comme un bouclier contre le monde extérieur alors que la main de son père serrait son épaule.

« Ne refais jamais ça », murmura Batman.

Damian leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu comptes établir de nouvelles règles, informe m’en avant qu’elle ne soit d’application.

— Au cas où je n’ai pas été assez explicite auparavant, prends celle-ci comme acquise à partir de maintenant. Ne sors pas des grilles du manoir sans prévenir l’un d’entre nous – et par là j’entends Alfred, Dick ou moi-même, et de manière explicite, pas par quelque sous-entendu. Est-ce clair ? »

Damian acquiesça. Il pouvait voir le sourire de Grayson par-dessus l’ombre formée par son père, son approbation chaleureuse les entourant comme une deuxième cape.

Damian se demanda si c’était comme ça qu’on se sentait, quand on était Robin.

#### ***

Tim roula sur le ventre, puis réalisa qu’il en avait été capable, ce qui signifiait qu’il n’était plus attaché. Cette pensée finit de le réveiller – puis arriva la réalisation.

Tim courut à la salle de bains et vomit.

Seigneur, _qu’avait-il fait ?_ Il avait _tué_ quelqu’un, Seigneur, Seigneur, il avait _trouvé ça drôle !_

(Il avait été drogué.)

Ce qui n’était pas une excuse ! Il aurait dû résister ! Il avait même _réalisé_ qu’il était drogué et n’avait _rien fait pour aller mieux !_ Il avait pensé que c’était tolérable parce qu’il _combattait le crime !_

(Probablement une version plus légère de la toxine du Joker, ou quelque chose de similaire, créée pour induire une fausse impression de bonheur et de mettre les gens sensibles aux suggestions.)

Tim sanglota, son estomac se tordant, et se crispa au-dessus de la cuvette pour vomir encore.

_Il avait fait tuer des gens par le Joker ! Il avait songé que les deux devaient mourir !_

(Son nom était Tim Drake, il était le pupille de Bruce Wayne et Robin durant la nuit. Il aidait Batman combattre le crime. Il aimait les jeux vidéo et faire du jeu de rôles avec ses amis…)

Seigneur, seigneur, seigneur…

(Il ferait mieux de tirer la chasse et de prendre une douche.)

Tim sanglota, tremblant de désespoir pur. Mais il suivit le conseil de sa voix intérieure qui semblait fort sensé.

La douche cracha son acide sur lui.

Il avait causé la mort de quelqu’un.

Il se roula en boule.

(Son nom était Tim Drake, il était le pupille de Bruce Wayne et Robin durant la nuit.

Il devait se souvenir de ça. C’était important.

Vraiment important. Vital, même.

(Mais il avait causé la mort de quelqu’un !))

Il commença à bouger d’avant en arrière, ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes pliées.

(Il était _Robin._ )

Il avait fait de son mieux. Pourquoi était-il puni alors qu’il faisait de son mieux ? Il essayait de bien se comporter !)

(Il. Était. Robin.)

(C’était la chose la plus importante au monde.)

Pourquoi est-ce que Bruce ne l’avait pas trouvé ? Il était à Gotham ! Il en était _sûr_. Il n’avait aucune preuve mais, il y était, n’est-ce pas ? N’est-ce pas ?

(Son nom était Tim Drake et il était Robin.)

Il se comportait bien et pourtant il avait _mal !_

Pourquoi Bruce n’était-il pas là ?

(Et si Bruce ne le trouvait jamais ?)

(Seigneur, non, nonnonnon…)

Il était Robin, il était Robin, ilétaitrobinilétaitrobin…

L’acide emporta ses larmes mais le son saccadé de la douche n’était pas assez fort pour noyer le bruit désespéré qui s’échappait de sa gorge. C’était un gémissement pitoyable, inarticulé, le son le plus (pathétique) désespéré qu’il ait jamais produit.

L’ombre de quelqu’un lui cachait la lumière. Il n’avait pas entendu la porte s’ouvrir mais, en même temps, il n’était même pas sûr de l’avoir fermée. Il portait encore ses vêtements de nuit.

Il n’osa pas regarder. Il savait ce qu’il verrait : le Joker, qui lui souriait.

« Allons, allons, mon cher, dit (aurait dit ?) le Joker. Un autre de tes cauchemars ? »

Tim ne répondit pas, secouant la tête. (Ou juste secoué ?)

« Chut, mon petit. Tu es un garçon tellement intelligent, tellement parfait. Tu ne devais pas avoir si peur tout le temps. Je suis là, maintenant. »

Tim gémit à nouveau, terrifié.

Le Joker le rejoignit sous la douche, s’accroupissant à ses côtés pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Allons, allons. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis à tes côtés.  »

(Il était Robin.)

Il ne devrait pas se sentir à l’abri.

(Il était Robin, Robin, Robin…)

Mais c’était le cas. Tim se serra contre la chaleur de l’homme, sanglotant avec désespoir. Quelque chose d’humide essuya ses larmes.

(Il était…)

« Je resterai _toujours_ à tes côtés. »

Tim ferma les yeux.

#### ***

Bruce sentait le poids du regard de Dick. Pas qu’il s’en préoccupe : il était occupé à revoir tous les dossiers ouverts durant son absence auto-imposée. Dick avait été très précis en les rédigeant, espérant visiblement qu’il aurait besoin de les lire.

D’un autre côté, son absence n’était pas supposée s’éterniser.

« Donc. Vas-tu redevenir Batman ? »

Bruce ne réagit pas, parce que la réponse était évidente. Ne se trouvait-il pas dans la Cave à rattraper son retard ?

Il ne voulait pas non plus répondre parce qu’il avait honte. Il devrait être en haut dans la bibliothèque à essayer de trouver son Robin perdu. Non ; il aurait dû l’avoir déjà retrouvé et patrouiller à ses côtés sur les toits de Gotham, s’assurant qu’il allait bien.

Et à la place, il était dans la Cave, prêt à diminuer l’intensité des recherches.

« Dois-je passer en revue tes dossiers sur Tim ? »

Bien sûr, Dick allait prendre cette enquête en charge. Elle ne serait pas stoppée net ; ni lui ni Dick – ni encore moins Jason – ne laisserait cela arriver. Mais tout de même. Leurs efforts ne seraient plus concentrés sur Tim.

Il trahissait un enfant qui lui avait tout confié : sa vie, ses croyances, sa sécurité.

Arrêter maintenant n’avait d’ailleurs aucun sens. Le délai crucial était celui des premières vingt-quatre heures. Les statistiques lui vinrent à l’esprit sans qu’il ait besoin d’y réfléchir : dans 76% des cas d’homicides d’enfants, l’enfant mourait dans les trois premières heures. Les statistiques montaient jusqu’à 88.5% des cas après l’écoulement de la première journée.

Bien sûr, on ne kidnappait pas un Robin pour la même raison qu’on kidnappait un autre enfant. Bruce était terrifié parce qu’il était sûr que Tim était encore vivant. Tout ennemi l’ayant enlevé aurait affiché son cadavre si le but était de le tuer. Si l’intention était autre…

Sauf si cela avait été un meurtre d’opportunité. Un homme de main cherchant à se venger pourrait être tombé sur lui par chance, l’avoir tué et jeté son corps dans la rivière.

Mais il n’aurait sans doute pas pris son masque pour l’attacher à un chat. Ce comportement laissait supposer la préméditation.

« Bruce. »

Dick posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les massant doucement.

« Cesse de te blâmer. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais – tu es toujours en train de faire tout ce que tu peux. Et nous n’arrêterons pas de chercher. Mais nous devons nous concentrer sur ce que nous _pouvons_ faire. »

Dieu savait combien cela devait faire mal à Dick d’admettre cela à voix haute. Bruce savait que Dick aimait Tim comme un petit frère, sans doute davantage encore que Jason. Tout le monde aimait Tim. l’enfant était lumineux, sincèrement gentil.

Et ils espéraient qu’il était _mort_ parce que l’alternative était pire.

« Nous devons penser à Gotham, continua Dick. Et à Damian. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu’il de lui ici au départ, Bruce, mais il est là maintenant. Il est notre responsabilité. Tim aurait voulu qu’on prenne soin de lui. »

Peut-être aurait-il, les premiers jours. Mais à présent ? S’il était encore en vie ?

Était-il toujours le Tim qu’ils connaissaient ?

« J’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu, mais je ne suis pas Batman. Je le sais. Tu le sais. Tu dois reprendre la cape. »

Dick était tout à fait capable de gérer Gotham. Bruce avait été agréablement surpris de constater l’excellence de son travail. Il aurait dû avoir davantage confiance en son premier Robin. Il aurait dû s’attendre à de si bons résultats.

Ce que Dick voulait dire n’était pas que Gotham avait besoin que Bruce revienne – mais que _Bruce_ avait besoin de redevenir Batman.

Ses besoins, cependant, n’étaient pas à prendre en considération dans ce choix.

« Cesse d’être obtus ! s’exclama Dick, agacé.

— Je n’ai rien dit.

— Comme si tu en avais besoin. »

Bruce se tourna pour lui faire face. Dick fronça les sourcils, puis se détendit.

« Tu as déjà décidé de revenir, n’est-ce pas ?

— Moi qui croyais que tu savais lire dans mes pensées. »

Dick leva les yeux au ciel dans une tentative ratée de cacher son soulagement.

« Seulement la plupart du temps. Et Damian ? »

Bruce s’assombrit. Ce qui était arrivé à Damian le mois précédent avait mis en route le processus de pensées qui s’était terminé par sa décision de reprendre la cape. Cependant, il n’était pas encore certain quant à quoi faire de l’enfant.

 _L’enfant_. Il ne parvenait pas à le voir comme son fils, même dans le secret de ses pensées.

« Bon sang, Bruce, dois-je demander à Clark de venir pour te faire parler ?

— Tu y parviens très bien tout seul.

— Alors _parle_. »

Bruce soupira.

« Je n’ai pas encore pris de décision définitive.

— Pourquoi hésites-tu ? C’est un sale gosse, pire que Jason, mais il peut apprendre. Il _a_ appris. Et il a décidé de rester, de gagner ta confiance. Ne peux-tu pas admettre cela ? »

Bien sûr, qu’il pouvait. Mais commencer à entraîner Damian lui-même signifierait…

« Même si Tim est vivant, tu sais ce qu’il te dirait, Bruce. »

Bien sûr qu’il le savait. _Batman a besoin de Robin_.

« Ça ne signifierait pas que tu le crois mort », insista Dick.

Sauf que si, n’est-ce pas ?

« Damian le mérite.

— En as-tu déjà parlé à Jason ? » demanda Bruce.

Dick lui lança un regard agacé.

« Je n’en ai pas eu besoin. Il a été le premier à traiter le gamin comme faisant partie de la famille. Il l’a _entraîné_. Sans qu’on lui demande. »

Bruce le regarda sans rien dire, dans l’attente de sa réponse. Dick soupira.

« D’accord, _j’ai_ parlé à Jason. Il était furieux que j’en fasse même la suggestion.

— Ensuite ?

— Ensuite il a admis que le gamin devrait avoir sa place dans la famille, si pas en tant que Robin, une autre forme de reconnaissance. »

Mais il n’y avait pas d’autre moyen de l’inclure, pas d’autre geste que Bruce pouvait faire. Avec un autre enfant, il aurait pu proposer une adoption, mais dans le cas de Damian cela n’aurait aucun sens. Bruce pouvait proposer de le reconnaître publiquement mais il doutait que cela fasse la moindre différence aux yeux de l’enfant.

« Est-ce que Jason avait une idée d’autre ‘forme de reconnaissance’ que je pourrais donner ? »

Cela valait la peine de poser la question : Jason était le plus ingénieux d’entre eux, trouvant toujours des idées inattendues. Mais Dick secoua la tête.

« Non, c’est comme ça que j’ai fini par le convaincre. »

Ce n’était pas satisfaisant. Réduire les recherches était une trahison suffisante. Donner le titre à un autre…

« Tu te souviens de comment _tu_ as réagi quand tu as appris pour Jason.

— La situation était différente, protesta Dick. Et il n’y avait pas eu d’autre Robin avant moi. C’était mon titre, il ne t’appartenait pas de le donner. »

Bruce haussa les sourcils. Dick fit la moue.

« Oui, maintenant c’est le cas. Plus ou moins. Avec notre approbation, en tout cas. On a le droit de véto. »

Cela fit Presque sourire Bruce – mais les circonstances étaient bien trop sérieuses pour qu’une blague les efface. À la place, il regarda Dick droit dans les yeux pour souligner l’importance de ce qui allait suivre.

« Si c’était toi, que ferais-tu ? »

Les yeux de Dick s’écarquillèrent. Bien sûr ; il comprenait exactement ce que Bruce demandait. C’est-à-dire, en tant que _Batman_ , si Bruce ne faisait pas partie de l’équation, quelle serait la décision de Dick.

Il prit le temps d’y réfléchir. Bien qu’il sache visiblement ce qu’il voulait que _Bruce_ fasse, il envisageait à présent la situation d’un autre point de vue.

À la fin, Dick secoua la tête.

« C’est une décision difficile mais ma réponse reste la même. Nous ne pouvons pas pénaliser Gotham et Damian à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Tim – quoi que ce soit. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous flageller pour ne pas l’avoir retrouvé. »

Bruce acquiesça, reconnaissant la validité de son avis.

Puis il soupira et acquiesça encore, approbateur, cette fois.

Dick sourit – pas son habituel sourire rayonnant mais un sourire triste, fatigué, qui faisait écho aux sentiments de Bruce.

Réticent à en endurer l’exposition sur le visage de son amant, Bruce se leva pour l’embrasser.

#### ***

Tim regarda autour de lui avant de se glisser dans le salon. Il n’y avait aucun bruit mais quelque chose pouvait toujours arriver. Le Joker était de sortie ce qui signifiait que les règles habituelles n’existaient plus ; pas parce que Tim était seul mais parce que n’importe quoi pouvait se transformer en piège.

Il y avait de la nourriture dans la cuisine, laissée pour lui par le Joker. Tim en prit un morceau, puis attendit. La dernière fois, elle avait été empoisonnée. Heureusement, le Joker était arrivé à temps pour le sauver – mais il ne le ferait pas deux fois donc Tim devait se montrer prudent.

Il posa les plats sur un plateau et prit le chemin de sa chambre aussi rapidement que possible en étant prudent. À raison : des chauves-souris débarquèrent dès qu’il se dirigea vers la porte, prêtes à attaquer son visage pour lui faire lâcher le plateau. Tim ne se laissa pas distraire et sorti simplement de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Elles auraient disparu avant le retour du Joker ; elles le faisaient toujours, comme tous ses soi-disant cauchemars.

Il avait presque atteint le premier étage quand soudain les marches pivotèrent à un angle de 45°, transformant l’escalier en un toboggan géant. Tim s’arqua vers l’avant juste à temps pour poser le plateau sans encombres sur le sol du couloir mais perdit ensuite l’équilibre, glissant jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée. La porte s’était rouverte et les chauves-souris envahirent le hall, leurs petites ailes claquant follement, la somme de leurs cris insupportables par son intensité. Tim couvrit sa tête avec ses bras, attendant qu’elles se calment.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes.

Puis les marchent revinrent à leur position initiale et Tim fut capable de monter les escaliers pour atteindre son repas. Il avait probablement été empoisonné depuis, cependant, aussi soupira-t-il et le ramena-t-il en bas.

Avec un peu de chance, le Joker serait de retour avant le dîner, ce qui lui permettrait d’avoir un repas chaud sur la journée.

(Avec un peu de _chance ?_ )

À présent qu’il pouvait à nouveau aller à venir en l’absence du Joker, Tim pouvait dormir la journée s’il avait des ‘cauchemars’ pendant la nuit. Bien sûr, il pouvait aussi être attaqué en journée, à présent, mais il parvenait à obtenir grosso modo le nombre d’heures minimal requises pour que son cerveau fonctionne correctement.

Cependant, il se sentait fatigué. Peut-être fatigué n’était pas le mot ; c’était plus – las.

Eh bien, ce matin-là au moins l’eau n’avait-elle pas été bouillante donc avait-il pu prendre une douche sans se blesser.

Un _clic_ l’avertit du retour du Joker. Tim couvrit ses yeux alors que la porte plus-si-secrète s’ouvrait dans le mur du salon. Le Joker lui avait promis qu’il lui arracherait les yeux s’il essayait jamais de regarder et Tim le croyait.

« Hello, mon beau ! Aw, tu n’as pas encore mangé ?

— La nourriture n’avait aucun goût sans ta compagnie », répondit machinalement Tim.

Le Joker sourit, ravi. La flatterie marchait toujours sur lui.

« Eh bien, merci ! »

Il s’approcha de Tim pour lui faire la bise, comme il le faisait parfois. Tim força un sourire reconnaissant sur ses lèvres ; il apparut bien trop facilement à son goût.

Il ne parvint même pas à essayer de _ne pas_ être soulagé. La présence du Joker signifiait qu’il était en sécurité : pas de lames lancées depuis les étagères, pas de chauves-souris, pas de nourriture empoisonnée.

« Tu es si pâle, dit le Joker en pinçant ses joue blanches comme la porcelaine. On devrait monter à l’étage pour que tu bronzes un peu au soleil. »

Tim combattit le besoin pressant de vomir. Il savait que la peau de son visage et de ses épaules était définitivement blanche à présent. Il ne pouvait plus se regarder dans le miroir. Heureusement, ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs. Il suspectait que le vert du Joker n’était pas causé par l’acide ; peut-être était-ce juste une teinture.

Par ailleurs, l’"après-midi" du Joker commençait à minuit. Bronzer allait être compliqué.

« Je me sens bien, mentit Tim, essayant de ne pas songer à ce qui arrivait à l’étage. Pourquoi ne nous installons-nous pas simplement ici, juste nous deux ?

— Allons, ne sois pas stupide. Tu es pâle comme un fantôme, ricana le Joker. Allez, allons-y ! »

Tim couvrit rapidement ses yeux alors que le Joker activait le mécanisme, tremblant d’effroi. … De l’effroi ? Habituellement, il était heureux comme tout lorsqu’ils montaient à l’étage, mais pas cette fois – ce qui signifiait que le Joker ne l’avait pas drogué. Et comment aurait-il pu ? Tim n’avait rien avalé depuis le matin.

« Puis-je grignoter quelque chose avant que nous y allions ? demanda-t-il, honteux de choisir la voie de la lâcheté mais terrifié d’y aller sans l’aide de la toxine.

— Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Je te préparerai un bon petit plat lorsque nous reviendrons, allez ! »

Tim sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues en le suivant. Le Joker lui adressa un large sourire.

La foule s’était déjà rassemblée, attendant leur arrivée. Ils applaudirent en les voyant arriver, Harley Quinn sifflant son enthousiasme.

« Vas-y, bébé ! Pudding, tu es le meilleur ! »

Les dents de Tim claquaient lorsqu’il prit place sur son trône. Deux hommes encapuchonnés attendaient son jugement ; deux dossiers rouges avaient été préparés à son attention sur une table. Tim sanglota.

« S’il te plaît…

— Chut, chut, c’est pour ton propre bien. Juste un petit jugement puis tu pourras manger, qu’en dis-tu ? »

La menace était claire dans le choix de ses mots, bien que le ton soit aussi aimable que possible venant du Joker. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

Tim saisit le premier dossier. La foule l’acclama, le pressant à continuer.

C’était son septième jugement.

Techniquement, toutes les personnes amenées ainsi par le Joker étaient des criminels. Les premiers avaient été les pires, cependant ; avec le temps, les crimes étaient devenus de moins en plus horribles, de plus en plus communs.

Sous l’influence de la toxine, Tim ne s’en était pas préoccupé, pointant toujours un doigt accusateur vers celui qu’il croyait sincèrement être le pire. Maintenant…

(Qu’as-tu à perdre, Robin ?)

Tim déglutit et lut les dossiers avec attention. S’il devait en tuer un et en laisser un partir – il devait faire le bon choix.

Cette fois, lorsque le Joker appuya sur la gâchette, Tim vomit.

La foule rit autour de lui, Harley tapant des mains tout en le huant. Les mains fortes du Joker le soulevèrent et l’entraînèrent vers leur repaire privé. Tim ferma les yeux très fort, sanglotant, tremblant. Il ne se rappelait même pas du nom de l’homme qui avait été tué.

(Jimmy Dove.)

Il ne _voulait pas_ s’en souvenir, il ne voulait pas _tuer !_

(Mais peut-être allait-il recevoir sa récompense, à présent ? Juste une bouchée de nourriture intoxiquée, et il se sentirait mieux.)

Mais il était Robin…

« Ah, mon garçon, ne sois pas si affligé. Tu as bien agi. Tu as vraiment été parfait. »

Le Joker s’assit sur le divan, serrant Tim contre lui.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision aujourd’hui. »

Peut-être pouvait-il demander, alors ?

« À manger ?

— Ne sois pas stupide. Si tu es assez malade pour vomir partout, je ne vais pas te donner à manger. »

Tim produisit un son horrifié. Le Joker se mit à le bercer.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je te donnerai à manger demain. Promis.

— S’il te plaît, sanglota Tim. S’il te plait.

— Chut, chut… Tu es un garçon tellement gentil, tellement charmant. »

La main du Joker passa dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres embrassèrent ses joues, goûtant ses larmes comme si elles constituaient l’ambroisie la plus délicieuse. La chaleur de l’homme entourait Tim alors qu’il continuait à murmurer des mots de réconfort et d’amour.

« Tu es le plus parfait garçon du monde », jura le Joker.

Et Tim continua de pleurer parce qu’il n’avait pas besoin de la toxine, finalement ; parce que ces mots suffisaient à le rendre heureux.

#### ***

Jason aurait voulu être en colère. La colère l’aurait fait se sentir bien ; à la place, il se sentait vidé.

Il pénétra dans l’appartement où il vivait depuis sept mois. À sa grande surprise, Lex s’y trouvait, travaillant sur son ordinateur portable dans le salon. Il leva les yeux vers lui en l’entendant.

« Viens ici. »

Habituellement, Jason aurait protesté à un ordre aussi direct – il détestait toujours autant en recevoir, ce qui était parfait puisque Lex adorait le voir tenter de résister. Lex finissait toujours avec le dernier mot.

Mais aujourd’hui, Jason se contenta de s’asseoir aux côtés de son amant et de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

« Que s’est-il passé ?

— Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu avais un rendez-vous à six heures.

— Je l’ai annulé. »

Jason fronça les sourcils. Les affaires avaient toujours la priorité pour Lex.

« Bruce m’a appelé pour s’assurer que je t’attendrais, admit aisément Lex, comme si cela arrivait souvent, comme s’il était _supposé_ être là pour Jason. Il ne m’a pas dit pourquoi.

— Ils ont annoncé à Damian que son entraînement en tant que Robin commencerait aujourd’hui », dit Jason.

Le visage du sale gosse ne s’était pas éclairé à la nouvelle. Au contraire, son hochement de tête avait été grave, acceptant mais aussi respectueux. Il n’avait fait aucun commentaire sur Tim, n’avait pas déclamé à quel point il était meilleur que lui.

Même Damian savait ce que sa nomination impliquait et avait assez de bon sens pour se taire.

« Je vois. »

Et voilà que _Lex_ se mettait à ressentir de la compassion. Est-ce que tout le monde avait reçu un coup sur la tête ?

« Arrête de te comporter bizarrement, marmonna Jason.

— Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si je prétendais être ravi de la situation ? Techniquement, je préfère que Batman travaille seul, surtout si l’alternative est de le voir collaborer avec un assassin imprudent et mineur. »

Jason renifla, mais Lex avait raison : les plaisanteries ne l’atteignait pas vraiment dans son humeur actuelle.

« Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Lex.

Jason ferma les yeux. Il n’y avait rien que qui que ce soit puisse faire. Jason ne supportait même pas de voir Gotham dernièrement, sachant que son petit frère – _Robin, tu es vivant !­_ – était soit détenu soit mort dans l’un de ses immeubles.

« Rentrons à Metropolis, dit enfin Jason. Rentrons à la maison. »

#### ***

Les lucarnes étaient obstruées par la neige, remarqua Tim. Le mois de décembre avait dû commencer ou, plus probablement, de janvier, pour qu’elle tienne si bien. Il aurait voulu pouvoir voir les étoiles.

Chaque fois qu’il montait à l’étage, il avait l’impression de se rendre à son propre jugement, ou peut-être son enterrement. Chaque fois, un petit morceau de lui mourait. Il ne devait pas rester grand-chose de celui qu’il était jadis.

(Il était Robin.)

« Allons-y, mon petit sucre ! As-tu déjà fait ton choix ? »

Tim revint à la situation présente avec réticence.

« Oui, mon cher, dois-je t’en faire part ?

— Oh, j’ai une meilleure idée », rit le Joker.

Et il lui donna le pistolet.

Tim cilla. Il était froid et lourd dans sa main, comme il se devait.

Les étoiles étaient cachées. Il s’agissait bien de son enterrement, au final.

« Tu sais comment ça marche, n’est-ce pas ? Tu dois juste retirer la sécurité ici… »

Les doigts de Tim obéirent aux instructions. Ils ne tremblaient pas.

(Non, ne fais pas ça !)

« N’aie pas peur, mon garçon. Tu es le juge, n’est-ce pas ? Cela paraît logique que tu aies aussi le droit d’exécuté la sentence ! Non ? »

Robin pointerait ce pistolet vers le Joker et l’abattrait. Non – Robin ne pouvait pas faire ça. Robin ne tuait pas.

« Voilà, lequel as-tu choisi ? Tu peux t’approcher, il ne faudrait pas que tu rates ton coup. »

Les mains du Joker, sur ses épaules, l’incitèrent à se lever, à descendre de l’estrade. Les hommes de mains étaient parfaitement silencieux autour d’eux. Tim s’arrêta en face de sa cible. Le Joker dut faire un signe à la foule parce que les hommes partirent, emportant avec eux celui qui serait épargne.

Tim entendit une porte se fermer.

« Tu le pointes ainsi, oui ? Un doigt sur la gâchette.

— Je ne veux pas, protesta faiblement Tim.

— Ne veux-tu pas être un bon garçon ? »

Tim déglutit.

« Bien sûr, mais…

— Veux-tu être un _méchant_ garçon ?

— Non ! répondit aussitôt Tim. Enfin, sauf si tu veux que j’en sois un… »

Le Joker rit. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur les épaules de Tim et il pouvait sentir sa chaleur irradier dans son dos, tant il était proche de lui.

« Tu sais que j’aime quand tu fais quelque chose de mal pour me plaire. Tu pleures toujours magnifiquement ensuite. »

(Il était Robin. _Robin_.)

« Cet homme n’est-il pas coupable ? »

Si, il l’était.

« N’aimes-tu pas me faire plaisir? »

Oui – oui il aimait ça.

« Alors qu’attends-tu, mh ? »

Il y eut un _bang_ , qui résonna de manière appropriée dans l’entrepôt vide. Tim se demanda s’il était isolé ou si quelqu’un pouvait les entendre.

Mais il y avait eu d’autres coups de feu avant, n’est-ce pas ? Tirés par le Joker.

Les doigts de Tim perdirent prise et le pistolet tomba lentement au sol.

Il n’y avait plus personne en face de lui à présent – juste un cadavre. Un cadavre. Un corps. De la viande. Quelqu’un que lui-même – venait – de tuer.

Un gémissement résonna. Ah, oui, il était produit par sa gorge.

Un bras rapidement enroulé autour de sa taille empêcha Tim de tomber. Un autre le rapprocha bien vite du Joker, dont le souffle caressait la nuque de Tim.

« Tu as bien agi, mon cher. Tu as vraiment bien fait. »

Une vague de chaleur envahit Tim malgré la confusion de ses sentiments – détresse ? Fierté ?

Il y avait un cadavre à ses pieds et c’était lui qui en était responsable.

« Tu es un bon garçon, mon parfait petit garçon. »

(Il… était…)

Tim hoqueta. C’était presque un rire – Presque un sanglot.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? Parle moi, mon petit.

— Robin ne tue pas. »

Les mots quittèrent ses lèvres avant même que Tim n’y songe. D’un autre côté, songea-t-il, ils étaient corrects. Robin ne tuait pas. Robin était le partenaire de Batman et aucun des deux ne pouvait tuer.

Un baiser sur sa nuque, sur sa joue – humide ?

« Non, en effet », admit le Joker.

Robin ne tuait pas. Mais il venait de tuer quelqu’un.

Tim avait envie de crier, mais il était trop tard pour cela, n’est-ce pas ?

« Donc tu veux dire que… pressa le Joker.

— Je… je ne suis pas Robin », admit Tim, tremblant.

Le sol était froid ; ils y étaient à présent assis. Mais le Joker était chaud, chaud et solide dans son dos, ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu ne l’es pas. »

(Il était… il était…)

« Mais alors, _qui_ suis-je ? » demanda enfin Tim.

Les mains fortes, rassurantes, caressaient ses bras, son ventre, tapotant ses hanches.

« Qui suis-je ? »

Une de ces mains se posa sur sa joue et le força à lever la tête pour le faire regarder le Joker dans les yeux, son souffle sur ses lèvres, son sourire sans faille prêt pour qu’il le voie.

« Tu es qui tu décides de devenir », répondit le Joker.

Tim pressa sa joue contre la main du Joker. Ça faisait du bien… Il avait tellement, tellement peur, du vide, parce qu’il ne savait plus qui il était, il ne savait plus, mais le Joker était _là_ , fort et stable, qui lui disait à quel point il était charmant.

S’il était charmant, cela signifiait qu’il était un gentil garçon, n’est-ce pas ? (N’est-ce pas ?)

Son autre main caressait toujours son flanc et c’était encore meilleur, tellement, tellement rassurant, tellement bon que Tim gémit. Il avait chaud, oui, peut-être devrait-il enfin se détendre un peu, juste un tout petit peu, et ce contact, il – il en voulait plus.

Il gémit encore. Le Joker fronçait les sourcils.

« As-tu _mal ?_  » demanda-t-il.

Tim gloussa presque à ces mots.

« Non. S’il te plaît, fais-le encore ? »

Le Joker continua de le caresser, lentement, une main sur son corps, l’autre dans ses cheveux. C’était parfait, c’était…

« Comme ça ?

— Oui… ça fait du bien, quand tu me touches », avoua Tim.

Ces mains, fortes, résolues, qui le touchaient. L’une d’entre elles descendit dans le bas de son dos et Tim se cambra, frissonnant. Le Joker rit.

« Tu fais un superbe chat. »

La faim était là, remarqua Tim. Pas aussi dévorante que lorsqu’il pleurait, peut-être un peu songeuse.

Le cadavre les fixait, un trou parfaitement rond au milieu du front.

« Je ne crois pas que je suis un chat », dit Tim, puis il gémit encore, doucement.

Il avait chaud. Chaud, surtout… là. Dans cet endroit auquel il n’avait plus trop pensé depuis que le Joker l’avait trouvé, trop effrayé pour y songer.

(Il venait de tuer quelqu’un. Robin ne tuait pas, donc il n’était pas Robin.)

(Il avait tué quelqu’un.)

« Touche-moi davantage ? supplia-t-il.

— Autant que tu le souhaites. »

Mais ça, ça, c’était bon, mais ce n’était pas assez. N’est-ce pas ? Il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin de…

Le Joker sourit, déposant des baisers sur sa joue. Ah, Tim pleurait à nouveau. Le Joker aimait ça, l’aimait tant qu’il commença à lécher ses larmes, comme il ne le faisait que lorsqu’il était vraiment satisifait de lui.

(Pourquoi se sentait-il mal ? Juste à l’arrière de son crâne, au bout de sa langue…)

Peut-être parce que ce n’était pas. _Assez._

« Je veux te sentir plus près de moi.

— Alors rapproche-toi, mon cher. »

Tim essaya ; il s’assit sur les genoux du Joker et se pressa contre lui, torse contre torse, les mains du Joker posées au bas de son dos, puis sur ses hanches. Tim haleta, il était…

Excité.

« S’il te plaît », supplia Tim.

Mais bien qu’il n’arrête pas, le Joker ne fit cependant rien de _plus_.

Il ne savait sans doute même pas _comment_. Tim se mit à trembler. Le Joker ne comprenait pas ce qu’il demandait. Seigneur – les tremblements se transformèrent en rire. Le Joker ne _savait pas_.

« Tu ne serais même pas _capable_ de me baiser, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le Joker se figea, battant des cils, puis la compréhension fit jour dans ses yeux. Tim n’attendit pas qu’il proteste ; le rire redevenait tremblements et il ne supportait pas – il ne pouvait juste pas – le cadavre les regardait…

« Mais s’il te plaît, touche-moi _plus ?_ Je suis un garçon sage, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as dit que tu n’aimais.

— Oh mais c’est le cas, mon chéri !

— Alors _montre-le-moi_. »

Le Joker envisagea les différentes possibilités qui s’offraient à lui puis se leva, remettant Tim sur ses pieds dans le même mouvement, sans le lâcher.

« Redescendons. »

Tim n’osa pas le contredire. Le cadavre les suivit des yeux. La porte se referma sur eux, mais il continuait de les fixer, Tim le sentait à l’arrière de sa nuque. Puis la main de Joker se posa juste là, caressant sa peau, et Tim frissonna de soulagement.

« Allons-nous dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-il d’une voix enfantine.

— Oui, tout à fait, mon cher. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers. Tim réalisa qu’il n’avait pas fermé les yeux lorsque la porte avait été ouverte et que le Joker ne l’avait pas puni. Peut-être était-il assez sage à présent pour connaître ce secret ?

La chambre était pleine de couleurs et de vie. Le lit était moelleux, ses couvertures chaudes et accueillantes – mais moins que les bras du Joker, qui se refermèrent sur lui à nouveau dès qu’ils s’allongèrent.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Tim.

« S’il te plaît », demanda encore Tim.

Ses mains se mirent à bouger, caressantes, le faisant sentir à sa place. L’odeur du Joker flottait autour d’eux. Tim se détendit. Il n’y avait qu’eux, eux et rien d’autre au monde, ces mains, ce contact et le Joker et c’était _tout_.

« Plus, plus, s’il te plaît. Plus près… »

La bouche du Joker sur son visage, son front, chacune de ses pupilles, ses joues. Ses bretelles s’ouvrirent. Du métal, froid, sur son ventre – snap ! L’un des boutons de sa chemise. Tim gémit, se frottant contre le plat de la lame. Le Joker émit un bruit, puis snap, snap, une griffe caressante du couteau sur sa peau.

« Oui, s’il te plaît… »

La lame, dans son pantalon, déchirant le tissue. Tim écarta les jambes. Le couteau, à présent inutile à présent que sa peau était exposée, caressa son ventre en remontant, puis – stab – juste là, dans le matelas – à moins d’un centimètre du visage de Tim.

Tim _geignit_.

« Oui, oui, mon parfait petit garçon », approuva le Joker.

Puis, plus une lame, mais une main – _sa main –_ sur le ventre de Tim, chaude, parfaite, glissant vers le bas… et plus bas…

Tim glapit doucement.

Elle se referma sur lui, fermement. Tim s’arqua – gémit – _bougea_ contre elle, et elle bougea avec lui, et le Joker dit ‘ _darling_ ’, et Tim jouit, si fort, si bien, si – parfait.

Le seul son restant était un halètement. Tim était dans un cocon parfaitement sûr, reprenant son souffle. Quelqu’un d’autre haletait ici, et ce quelqu’un était le Joker. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud et dur pressé contre la cuisse de Tim et une expression abasourdie sur le visage du Joker.

Tim sourit – puis attira le Joker contre lui et l’embrassa.

#### ***

_La période de gestation d’un enfant humain est de neuf mois. D’après mon expérience, c’est aussi le temps exact qu’il faut pour qu’un monstre arrive à terme._

_N’est-ce pas charmant ?_

_(Accusez-moi d’être théâtral, mais j’aime voir les choses ainsi.)_

_Bien sûr, le monstre nouveau-né aura encore_ beaucoup _à apprendre de son parent. Ou doit-on parler de cellule mère ?_

_Parce que, vraiment, ceci ressemble davantage à une mitose à mes yeux qu’à de la reproduction au sens mammifère du terme. Après tout, la reproduction est un acte de passion bestial – un manque déplaisant de retenue. Il n’y avait rien de cela dans le processus dont nous parlons._

_Après la naissance, cependant… On peut s’émerveiller devant la croissance du monstre, tester ses griffes, jusqu’à ce que – finalement – il ne soit plus possible de l’arrêter._

_Par Indirillan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne me tuez pas?


End file.
